


Angels Among Us

by FanFicDotNetTransfers



Series: Jibbs [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 72,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicDotNetTransfers/pseuds/FanFicDotNetTransfers
Summary: Heart of a Child Sequel. Gibbs and Jenny are adjusting to life with three year old twins and planning their upcoming wedding but things are about to get even more complicated. Jibbs. Whole team involved. Family-centric. Not a case fic.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jenny Shepard
Series: Jibbs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797280
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. An Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Original story at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7992317/1/Angels-Among-Us - bit of a unique situation with this fic as the author *does* have an AO3 account but hasn't posted anything on either FF.net or Twitter for three and a half years at time of writing.

"I love you," Jenny said giving Gibbs a quick peck on the lips before rushing out the front door, a travel mug filled with coffee in one hand and her briefcase in the other.

"I love you," Gibbs said watching his bride-to-be step off the porch and hurry to the car.

Monday mornings were always chaotic in the Gibbs household. Getting back into the workday routine after having the weekend off was never an easy feat with three year old twins. They always protested returning to daycare after getting to spend the weekend at home with their daddy and mommy.

Getting everybody dressed, fed and out the door was usually a team effort but Jenny had an early morning meeting at NCIS that day leaving Gibbs with all the parenting responsibilities. He walked back into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee to take upstairs with him then stopped off at the thermostat and bumped the heat up a couple degrees before heading up. A month prior the groundhog had seen its shadow which, according to folklore, meant six more weeks of winter. Gibbs was never one to take the word of a rodent but Punxsutawney Phil had been spot on in his prediction for the year so far. The wind had been blowing, the snow had been accumulating and the sun seemed to go missing for days at a time.

By the time Gibbs was showered, shaved and dressed, the house had warmed up enough to make it a little more comfortable. He headed down the hall and into Bailey's room first. Out of the two, the little boy was definitely the better sleeper but also much harder to get moving in the morning. He turned on the lamp next to the bed softly lighting the room then sat down next to the three year old and started running his fingers through his son's messy dark blonde hair.

"Bailey," he said gently, "it's time to wake, Little Man."

Bailey grumbled and pushed Gibbs' hand away as he curled his little body around Gibbs and buried his face in his daddy's thigh. Gibbs rubbed his back, giving him a moment to wake up before he pulled the blankets back slightly, letting the cooler air motivate the child to start moving around.

"I wanna stay home with you, Daddy," Bailey grumbled around a yawn.

Gibbs brushed the sleep from Bailey's eyes with his thumb then bent over and kissed his forehead. "I can't stay home today, Bud. I have to go to work just like you have to go to daycare."

Bailey yawned again then looked up at Gibbs with sleepy brown eyes. "I think maybe I need a hug to wake up," the boy said with a mischievous grin. Both twins loved any physical affection Gibbs and Jenny gave them and though the new parents were constantly loving on their adopted children, that never stopped the twins from finding ways to get an extra hug or kiss here and there and Gibbs and Jenny were always happy to oblige.

Gibbs lifted Bailey out of bed and pulled him to his chest, smiling when the toddler snuggled into him. "I want you to work on getting yourself dressed while I go wake Josie up," he said as he stood from the bed. He rubbed noses with Bailey then kissed his cheek before standing him on the floor and heading for the door. He paused before exiting and turned back to his son. "I don't want to catch you in bed when I come back in here," he warned gently.

Bailey nodded as he watched Gibbs leave, pulling the door most of the way closed behind him. The toddler rubbed his eyes, glanced around his room then retrieved the fleece blanket with his name embroidered on the corner and curled up on the floor. He tucked his thumb into his mouth, closed his eyes tight and drifted back to sleep.

Gibbs walked down the hall to Josie's room and peeked in to find his little girl still sleeping. Sometimes she got up before he came in to wake her and sat quietly reading, having a tea party with her stuffed animals, coloring or playing with her toys but it appeared he was going to have to get her up that morning.

As soon as he turned the bedside lamp on, the little girl's eyelids popped open and her bright, blue eyes stared into his. Gibbs let her yawn and stretch before he picked her up and cuddled her. Josie fisted her hand into the fabric of his polo shirt and let her body melt in his embrace while Gibbs pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Where's my good morning kiss?" Gibbs asked quietly.

Josie smiled and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on Gibbs' cheek. The tough Marine turned Special Agent was sure he'd never grow tired of that. "Where's Mommy?" Josie asked as Gibbs stood her on the ground.

"Mommy had to go to work early today but we'll see her tonight," Gibbs said. "Can you get dressed for me while I go make sure your brother didn't go back to bed?"

"Can I wear my Lilo and Stitch shirt?" Josie asked.

"Sure Baby," Gibbs said. "Mommy washed it for you this weekend. It should be in your drawer."

Gibbs smiled to himself as he walked back across the hall towards Bailey's room. Both kids loved _Lilo and Stitch_ so much that Abby purchased a t-shirt for each other them with their favorite characters. Bailey's had a picture of Stitch surfing on it and said 'Here comes trouble.' Josie's had a picture of Lilo kissing Stitch and said 'Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.' Despite a dresser full of clothes, Josie wore that shirt at least once a week.

Gibbs pushed the door to Bailey's room open and sighed to himself when he found the little boy curled up on the floor sleeping. He realized he'd told Bailey not to get back into bed when he should've told him not to go back to sleep. At three years old the child was already wise beyond his years.

"Alright Kiddo," he said lifting the little boy up once again, "let's get you up and dressed."

Bailey groaned as he stretched then plopped his head onto Gibbs' shoulder. "I didn't get back on the bed, Daddy," he mumbled sleepily.

"I know you didn't, Son," Gibbs said, ruffling the child's hair.

Despite going through the same thing almost every morning with Bailey, Gibbs found it impossible to be upset with the child. The twins were a blessing to both Gibbs and Jenny and though they did have rules for the kids to follow, they found themselves handing out hugs and kisses more often than punishments. Both kids were well behaved and could usually be calmed with a gentle warning.

Gibbs helped Bailey get dressed then took the little boy back across the hall to check on Josie. She was already dressed and searching through her stuffed animals. "I looking for Lulu for to take to show and tell," she said.

"I am so glad you remembered today's show and tell, Baby Girl," Gibbs said, "'cause Daddy forgot all about that."

He sent Bailey back to his room to pick something to take while he helped Josie search for her pink dolphin. Minutes later Josie had her favorite stuffed animal and Bailey had chosen to take Gibbs' old canteen from his time in the Marine Corps. The little boy loved playing dress-up with Gibbs' uniforms and gear and was thrilled when Gibbs let him keep his old canteen next to his bed with water in it. He couldn't wait to show it off to the other kids.

Breakfast consisted of plain oatmeal for Bailey and chocolate chip oatmeal for Josie. While the twins ate, Gibbs packed them both a lunch. After everybody had their teeth brushed, lunches and show and tells and their coats, hats and gloves on, Gibbs loaded the kids in the car and headed for their daycare.

* * *

Cynthia took the elevator up to the top floor and went through the same routine she went through every morning. She put her green tea on her desk then tucked her purse away in the back of one of the filing cabinet drawers. She sorted through the papers in her inbox while she listened to all the new messages on the answering machine. Nothing stood out as needing her immediate attention so she sat down and checked the office email account. Nothing important there either.

A quick glance at her watch told her Jenny should be finished with her early morning meeting so she decided it was time to check in with her boss. When Jenny didn't respond on the intercom, Cynthia started to get a little concerned. She knew her boss didn't usually go for coffee until much later in the morning. She also knew Gibbs would be coming through shortly to see her and that Jenny liked to be there waiting for him.

Call it curiosity, call it a gut feeling, call it whatever you like, Cynthia knew something wasn't right. She knocked on Jenny's door and called her name but still got no response. She pushed the door open slowly and gasped when she saw Jenny passed out on the floor next to her desk.

* * *

"Ok babies," Gibbs said, "give me hugs and kisses then I've got to go." He knelt down, wrapped one arm around each of the twins and returned their hugs and kisses. After they'd gone off to play with their friends, he headed out. All in all the morning had gone fairly smoothly despite not having Jenny for backup. He was trying to decide whether or not to stop for coffee when his cell phone started ringing.

"Ziva, what's up?" he asked after glancing at the caller ID.

"Gibbs, it's Jenny," Ziva said. She hated giving him bad news but Tony had left in the ambulance with the director and Tim and Abby were both too panicked and emotional to make any sense. "Cynthia found her unconscious in her office. She is on her way to the hospital right now. Tony went with her."

"Which hospital?" Gibbs asked.

"Washington General," Ziva answered.

Gibbs flipped his phone closed, spun his car around and sped off towards the hospital. He tore through the streets as quickly as he could in Monday morning rush hour traffic, scary scenarios passing through his head the entire time. To his knowledge Jenny didn't have any health problems and he couldn't figure out what might have happened to her. He parked his car in the first available spot at the Emergency Room and hurried into the hospital.

"Boss," Tony said as soon as Gibbs entered. "She's okay. She woke up in the back of the ambulance and was trying to get up, insisting she was fine and demanding they let her go." The young agent chuckled slightly as stress gave way to relief. "The doctor's running tests right now to try to figure out what happened."

Gibbs let out a deep breath at the news. Jenny was okay. He'd feel better when he could see for himself but he trusted his senior field agent. "Where is she?" he asked.

Tony shook his head; with all the excitement of the morning, he couldn't remember what the doctor had said. "I think they were going to take her for an MRI or CAT scan or x-ray or something like that. The nurse is going to come get us when she's back in her room."

Gibbs nodded and took a seat, preparing himself for the wait. It took all his willpower not to go search the hospital until he found her but he wanted answers and knew the tests were necessary. Tony said she was awake and appeared to be okay and that would have to do for the time being. Jenny was in good hands.

After what seemed like an eternity the nurse called Gibbs and Tony over and told them Jenny was doing fine and was on her way back to her room. Gibbs sent Tony to pick the twins up from daycare so he could focus all his time and attention on Jenny then he followed the nurse back to Jenny's room and Tony headed out towards the parking lot.

* * *

Tony called Ziva on his way over to the daycare to fill her in on what little information he had. The fact that Jenny was awake was a good sign and would be comforting to everyone on the team after watching her leave, unconscious, in an ambulance. Tony knew Gibbs would let them know when he had more information so he turned his focus to the twins.

The daycare was filled with the sound of children singing and playing toy music instruments. As Tony walked down the long hallway to their playroom he thought about how he was going to explain why he was there to the kids. He smiled and waved at Faith and she returned his wave as she continued singing. All the kids were gathered around her in a big circle, singing a kid's song that Tony didn't recognize. Josie was the first to turn around and as soon as she saw Tony she raced over to him, throwing her arms around his neck as he knelt.

"Hi Baby Doll," he said kissing her cheek.

"What are you doing here, Uncle Tony?" Josie asked. She peeked behind the agent but saw no sign of her parents. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

"Uncle Tony!" Bailey yelled, interrupting music time. He raced over to Tony and launched himself at the agent, nearly knocking Tony backwards when he collided with him.

"Shh," Tony said with a chuckle. He shot an apologetic look at Faith and she smiled and nodded at him. All the teachers at the daycare knew Bailey and Josie's aunts and uncles well.

"Is Daddy and Mommy here?" Bailey asked.

"Nope," Tony said, "they wanted me to come and get you guys. We're going to go home and have a movie marathon!" The twins both cheered and Tony had to quiet them down again. He sent them to get their shoes on while he signed them out and collected their things then the group was on their way.

On the way back to Gibbs' house, Tony stopped at the store and they stocked up on popcorn and candy then he let the kids pick out a new movie. After much contemplation, the two finally settled on _Monsters Inc_. Tony paid for their items then they headed home, all the time wondering what was going on with Jenny.

After playing for awhile at school, the twins were ready to sit down and relax in front of the TV. Tony knew it wouldn't last long so he enjoyed it while he had the chance. As he was popping popcorn, he heard the lock on the front door turn and the door open. He could hear the twins talking to someone but couldn't tell who it was over the sound of the popcorn in the microwave. He headed out to the living room to investigate and wasn't too surprised to find Abby, Tim and Ziva there. He nodded at them, secretly thankful for the support, as they made themselves at home.

A short time later, popcorn bowls were distributed to everyone in the living room, the twins had juice in their sippy cups and everybody else had a coke as they all sat down together to watch the movie. Bailey cuddled up with Abby and Tim and Josie sat between Tony and Ziva, leaning against Tony for support with one leg resting in Ziva's lap. The only sound in the living room was popcorn being munched on as the movie played. The four adults sat, quietly pondering what was going on at the hospital while the twins were oblivious to anything out of the ordinary happening.

* * *

Gibbs anxiously followed the nurse back to Jenny's hospital room. He wasn't expecting to find her sitting up, fighting with one of the other nurses but smiled when he did. The doctor hadn't spoken with them yet but it was then that he realized Jenny would be fine.

"Jethro, please, you have to get me out of here," she pleaded.

"Soon," Gibbs said walking over to the bed and gently laying her back down, "after the doctor talks to us."

"No, come on," Jenny said. She wasn't sure why her emotions were all out of whack but she almost felt crying even though she wasn't sore or hurting. "I'm begging you, Jethro," she said quietly. "I don't need to be here."

Gibbs was surprised at the pain in her voice and emotion in her eyes. He sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into his lap. "It shouldn't be too much longer," he said quietly as he rubbed her back and kissed her cheek, forehead and then the top of her head. "You gave us all a scare this morning. We need to find out what happened."

The nurses left Gibbs to calm their patient, truly touched by the affection the two shared. Normally only the patients were supposed to be in the hospital beds but they were willing to make exceptions in certain cases.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Gibbs whispered. He surprised even himself with the admission. His two biggest fears were losing the twins and losing Jenny. After the deaths of Shannon and Kelly he didn't take anything for granted. He knew all too well that tomorrow may not come and when he thought about losing more loved ones he cringed and quickly pushed the thought away. He still hadn't gotten over Shannon and Kelly; he didn't want to add any names to that list.

Jenny's determination to leave turned to tears as Gibbs held onto her for dear life. She didn't know what was wrong with her, why she'd passed out or why she was so emotional but she was scared and hearing the fear in Gibbs' voice pushed her over the edge. Gibbs rocked her gently, kissing her head repeatedly as she cried softly into his shirt.

She pulled herself together quickly and brushed as much evidence of her minor breakdown off her face as she could, knowing the doctor would be in any minute. Gibbs moved from the bed to a chair next to her, holding onto her hand while they waited. It wasn't long before a gray haired doctor entered with Jenny's chart in his hand.

"Ms. Shepard," he said, "I've got good news. Your fainting spell this morning was nothing serious."

"What happened?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"You're pregnant, Jenny," the doctor said.


	2. Unanswered Questions

"Pregnant?" Jenny asked.

"What?" Gibbs said.

"Yes, pregnant," the doctor confirmed.

"Pregnant," Jenny repeated in disbelief. "Are you sure? I mean, could there be some sort of mistake?"

"Blood tests don't lie," the doctor said.

Jenny glanced over at Gibbs, wondering what he was thinking and how he was taking the news. If ever there was a time she wished she could read his mind that was it.

"When was your last menstruation cycle?" the doctor asked.

"Uh, I guess it has been awhile," Jenny admitted, "maybe two months? I just assumed it was all the changes and stress in my life."

"It's time for you to find an OB-GYN," the doctor said. "As for the fainting—did you eat breakfast this morning?"

"No," Jenny admitted, "I was in a rush to get to my meeting on time."

"That's why you fainted," the doctor said. "Your body is going through all kinds of changes. You need rest and nourishment."

"Any idea how far along I am?" Jenny asked.

"Your OB-GYN will determine your due date," the doctor said. "The best I could do right now is to tell you to go by your last period."

Gibbs and Jenny thanked the doctor before he left to go see his next patient. Both of them were in shock over the news they'd just received. Gibbs waited while Jenny changed back into her clothes then they checked out of the hospital and left. With a little effort Gibbs managed to persuade Jenny to take the rest of the day off and they headed for their favorite diner to get some breakfast.

"Jethro, Jenny," Elaine greeted. "I didn't expect to see you two here at this time of day. Give me a moment and I'll clear off your table for you."

"Thanks Elaine," Gibbs said with a friendly nod.

With a growing family Gibbs had moved from sitting at the bar to sitting in one of the booths and Elaine always gave him the best seat in the house. It had a decent view out the window, it was far enough away from the door that they didn't feel the draft every time some entered or exited and it was just close enough to the bar that you could peek behind the counter and watch as your order was being prepared. Bailey and Josie both loved watching the cook and Gibbs had to admit, the older man did put on quite an impressive show.

"Start you both off with some coffee?" Elaine asked as the two removed their jackets.

"Decaf for me please," Jenny said thinking about the negative effects caffeine could have on the baby.

Gibbs laid their jackets across one of the bench seats then scooted in next to Jenny. He didn't even have to tell Elaine he wanted coffee. He never came and went without having at least one cup. Elaine smiled as she took their orders. Gibbs wanted the usual, eggs sunny side up, hash browns, toast and a couple pieces of bacon. Jenny decided on a bowl of oatmeal with some mixed fruit on the side. She knew she could steal a couple bites from Gibbs and after her exciting morning she wanted something she knew would be gentle on her stomach. Her nerves were a mess.

"Are the twins at daycare?" Elaine asked as she jotted down the rest of their order. She loved the energy Bailey and Josie brought to the diner.

"They're at home spending some quality time with Tony," Gibbs said. "They're going to be upset when they find out we came here without them."

"I'm glad you guys still find time for yourselves," Elaine said. "That's important in a relationship. I'll get your order right in for you guys."

"Thank you Elaine," Gibbs said.

Jenny watched Elaine walk away then looked over at Gibbs who was sipping his coffee. "Are you mad?" she whispered.

"Mad?" Gibbs asked surprised by the question, "not at all. In fact, I couldn't be happier. What about you?"

Jenny shrugged and let herself relax knowing Gibbs wasn't upset. "A little scared but I was hoping we could have at least one more child, one that's part of both of us. I just didn't expect it to be quite so soon."

"A lot of people try for months, sometimes even years to get pregnant," Gibbs said resting his hand on Jenny's midsection. "Our little one may not have been planned but I couldn't be happier."

"It is pretty great, isn't it," Jenny said resting her hand on top of Gibbs'.

Elaine brought their breakfasts, topped off their coffees then left them alone once again. She always took very good care of them and never hovered like the wait staff in some other restaurants. Gibbs always left her a generous tip.

While they ate their breakfast they celebrated the news of the pregnancy and talked about all the new changes coming. A little over two months before, the adoption of the twins had been finalized and now they were going to be parents again. As the shock of the news passed, joy and excitement took its place.

* * *

It didn't take long for the quiet movie time to turn into a loud, rambunctious affair. The excitement started when Tony dropped an ice cube from his drink down the back of Ziva's shirt and escalated when Abby couldn't resist and gave Tim a wet willy. The sudden movement and jerking around by the adults gave the kids the impression it was time to play. Before long people were being hit with pillows, tackled by little ones and tickled until they were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. The group quickly ended up on the floor where an all out wrestling match broke out. Giggles and playful screams filled the room, making it impossible to hear the front door open.

"Hey," Gibbs said trying to get their attention. "HEY! No wrestling in the house. Somebody's going to get hurt. I've already spent enough time at the hospital today."

The group froze in their current positions. Abby stared up at Gibbs from upside down on the floor with Bailey's bare foot tucked up near her chin while the rest of the little boy's body was sprawled out on top of Tim who was half under Abby and half on top of Tony. Ziva had her legs pinning Tony's chest down and his arm held firmly against her chest while Josie's butt rested on his shoulder and her head rested on the floor. Gibbs and Jenny stood and stared at the dog pile, shaking their heads.

"So… um… how did everything go this morning?" Abby asked innocently.

"Fine," Jenny said drawing out the word, "just a little dizzy after skipping breakfast."

Abby narrowed her eyes in confusion. She knew a missed meal wouldn't cause anyone to pass out unless something else was going on. She also knew she was currently in no position to push the matter. This wasn't the first time Gibbs had caught them wrestling and she knew they were going to get lectured—again.

"It looks like maybe we need to go outside and burn off some energy," Gibbs said helping Jenny get her jacket off. "Why don't you guys go play in the backyard for a little while?"

Abby gasped in excitement as she untangled herself from the arms and legs and small bodies lying on top of her. "Can we walk down to the sledding hill at the end of the block?" she asked hopefully as she popped to her feet.

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Gibbs said.

The group untangled themselves from each other, quickly straightened up the living room and dressed in warmer clothes then they headed out with a thermos of hot chocolate and a sled for each of them. It was a school day so they would likely have the hill all to themselves.

Jenny couldn't help but laugh as she sat down on the couch next to Gibbs. "Just think of what it'll be like when there's one of them," she said elbowing him.

"Then we're really going to be outnumbered," Gibbs said with a grin. He loved coming home to a house full of laughter and fun. He loved being surrounded by family and he was looking forward to adding one more to the mix.

While the others were occupied on the sledding hill, Jenny called a few close friends and did a little research on the internet, searching for the best OB-GYN. Once she selected a doctor she called the woman's office and was overjoyed when she was offered an appointment the following day. One of her other patients had just called and canceled and the doctor was willing to see Jenny in her place.

With Jenny busy on the phone, Gibbs started a big pot of chili for lunch. He knew his crew would be cold and hungry when they returned and that was a quick and easy meal to warm them up and fill their bellies. After browning some burger and mixing all the other ingredients together he left the pot on the stove to simmer while he went to see if Jenny had had any success.

"So, what'd you find out?" he asked sitting next to her on the couch and resting his hand on her thigh.

"Faith recommended I try to get in to see Dr. Jamie Brandt," Jenny said. "I looked her up on the internet and she had a lot of recommendations so I called her office."

"Were you able to get an appointment?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny smiled and nodded. "Somebody cancelled their ten o'clock tomorrow so she said she'd see me."

"Us," Gibbs corrected quickly. "The baby might be growing inside of you but this is a team effort. I'll be here for you every step of the way. We do this together. Got it?"

Jenny felt like her insides were turning to mush. She wasn't sure if it was her hormones or what but she almost felt like crying again. "I knew there was a reason I loved you!" she squealed.

Gibbs smiled as a tear escaped from her eye and rolled down her cheek. He brushed it away then leaned in and kissed her. "I love you too," he said.

* * *

After a day full of excitement and fun with Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby, Gibbs and Jenny had a difficult time calming the twins down for bed. Jenny ran some warm bath water with lavender scented bubble bath while Gibbs rounded up the twins. On school nights they often got bathed together because it was quicker and easier.

"Bubble bath is for girls!" Bailey complained as soon as Gibbs led him and Josie into the bathroom.

"You'll live for one night," Gibbs said with a smile as he helped the three year old get undressed.

Bailey crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at Gibbs in a way that made the agent proud. The child may not have been his biological offspring but in many ways he was a chip off the old block.

"Are you grumpy now?" Gibbs asked poking at Bailey's belly. Bailey smirked as he swatted Gibbs' hand away then the scowl returned to his face. "Huh, are you grumpy?" Gibbs repeated tickling the child a little harder. Bailey's smirk quickly turned to giggles then all out laughter as Gibbs tickled him.

"You're supposed to be calming him down," Jenny reminded Gibbs when the two got out of hand.

"Sorry Mom," Gibbs teased.

"Sorry Mommy," Bailey mimicked.

Gibbs winked at Jenny then lifted Bailey up and rubbed noses with him before settling him in the bathtub. "Into the bubbles you go, Little Man." Bailey looked very displeased in the tub with the flowery smelling bubbles.

"Are you ready to get in, Sweet Pea?" Gibbs asked once Josie was undressed.

"Can I get my rubber ducky?" Josie asked. Gibbs nodded and the little girl dug through the basket of bath toys until she found the one she wanted. Bailey refused to play with any toys in protest of having to endure what he considered to be a girly bath time.

"If you'll do story time, I'll do bath time," Gibbs told Jenny.

"Okay," Jenny agreed, "just remember, we're trying to calm them down not wind them up." Gibbs playfully smacked Jenny's butt as she turned and fled from the bathroom.

"Ooooo, Mommy got a spanking!" Josie sang as if Jenny were in trouble.

Gibbs washed the kids' hair then helped them wash their bodies. Josie had fun playing with her rubber ducky while Bailey sat with a grumpy expression on his face. The calming lavender scent seemed to be doing the trick. Both kids seemed to be relaxing and were starting to yawn. After bath time was over Gibbs supervised teeth brushing, brushed their hair then helped them get their pajamas on.

When they were both ready for bed he took them into his bedroom and he and Jenny cuddled with them in their bed. They'd decided earlier to go ahead and tell the twins about the new baby. They wanted to give the kids plenty of time to adjust to the idea of a new sibling and ask any questions they might have.

"Mommy and Daddy have something very special to tell you guys," Jenny said.

"It's the wedding?" Josie asked excitedly. After trying on her flower girl dress and helping Jenny plan other parts of the wedding she could barely contain her excitement.

"Not yet, Sweet Pea," Gibbs said resting his hand on her head while Bailey laid against his chest. "The wedding isn't for another month."

"Mommy went to the doctor this morning and he told me there's a baby growing in my tummy," Jenny said.

Josie quickly stood and moved away from Jenny's stomach then turned around to look at her. "How did a baby get in there?" she asked, studying Jenny's midsection carefully to see if she could see the infant.

"Sometimes, when Mommies and Daddies love each other very much they cuddle in a very special way and then babies get made," Jenny explained looking over to Gibbs for support.

Josie lifted her own shirt and looked at her stomach then looked back at Jenny. "You and Daddy cuddled with me too. Is there a baby in my tummy?" she asked.

"No Sweetheart," Jenny said pulling the toddler back into her lap. "Grownups cuddle in a different way than Mommy and Daddy cuddle with you guys and only grownups can have babies."

"Is Daddy gonna have a baby too?" Josie asked looking over at Gibbs' stomach.

"Nope, only mommies can have babies," Jenny answered patiently.

"How can you get the baby out of your tummy?" the little girl asked.

"When the baby is ready to come out, Daddy's going to take Mommy to the hospital and the doctor will help the baby come out," Jenny said.

Although Josie's mind was spinning with questions, the little girl seemed to be satisfied with all the new information she'd gathered so far. Jenny turned her attention to Bailey who was unusually quiet, even for him. The little boy was shyer than his sister but not usually around them anymore. She found it hard to believe that he didn't have any questions. "Bailey, what do you think about having a new baby brother or baby sister?" she asked.

Bailey latched onto Gibbs' hand that was resting on his chest and looked backwards up at the man he'd come to call daddy. He wasn't sure about the news at all. "You don't want us anymore?" he asked, devastated by the thought.

"Sweetheart, just because we're having a baby doesn't mean we don't want you anymore," Jenny said reaching out and resting her hand on the boy's leg.

Gibbs held the little boy closer to him and kissed the top of his head. "We're still going to love both of you and you guys are still going to live right here with us," he assured them.

"Will you still make us food and give us baths and take us to school and read us bedtime stories and we can still stay home with you on the weekend?" Bailey asked without pausing to take a breath.

"Yep," Gibbs answered, "we can still do all that and lots more."

"When will the baby be ready to come here?" Bailey asked starting to let himself get excited.

"It's still going to be kind of a long time," Jenny answered. "It'll be after the wedding and after your birthdays and probably after summer is over," Jenny said doing the math in her head quickly.

"Can I hold the baby?" Bailey asked. "I will be so so careful."

"I wanna hold the baby too!" Josie added.

"After the baby is born, you can both have a lot of turns to hold him or her," Jenny assured them. "Mommy and Daddy will need your help taking care of the baby."

"I love you, Daddy," Bailey sighed curling himself into Gibbs' lap, "and Mommy too."

"I love you, Bailey," Gibbs said kissing his head. "I love Josie and I love Mommy."

"We are the happy family," Josie said cuddling into Jenny and smiling as Gibbs rested his hand on her cheek.

"We are a very happy family," Jenny agreed. "Are you guys ready for your bedtime story? Would you like to stay in here with Daddy and I until you fall asleep?"

"I want to stay with you and Daddy forever and ever," Bailey said.

"Me too," Josie added.

"I'm happy to hear that," Gibbs said, "because we want you guys to stay here with us forever and ever too."

Gibbs and Jenny both read a story then cuddled with the twins until they fell asleep. They usually put them down in their own beds, read them a story then left them to go to sleep but after the scare that morning and breaking the news about the new baby they wanted to be close to their kids to be sure they were okay and to simply enjoy having their family together.

* * *

Jenny grabbed onto Gibbs' hand as they walked through the small parking lot towards Dr. Brandt's office. The nervous excitement was building and she needed his calming touch for reassurance. After filling out a clipboard full of new patient paperwork, she settled in next to Gibbs and waited for a nurse to call her back.

Gibbs had just as much nervous energy as Jenny but knew she needed him to be strong and calm. Even years of lying in wait as a sniper hadn't prepared him for this wait. There was a baby growing in his fiancé's womb, his baby. Soon there would be one more mouth to feed, body to clothe and child to love unconditionally.

He flipped through a few magazines, watched a couple minutes of TV, counted the bricks in the wall then decided to people watch. Jenny sat next to him, holding tightly to his hand as she bounced her leg up and down. Every time the door opened she perked up, hoping the nurse was going to call her name then relaxed back into her seat when another woman was called. By the time it was her turn she nearly jumped out of her seat and ran back to the exam room. Gibbs held her hand firmly, instilling some of his calmness in her.

While the doctor gave Jenny a thorough physical, pelvic exam, breast exam, urine test, pap smear and drew some blood to run more blood work, Gibbs sat beside her offering moral support. Dr. Brandt also decided to go ahead and do an ultrasound. Gibbs and Jenny's excitement escalated when they heard their child's heartbeat. In that moment reality hit, they really were going to have a baby.

After an endless amount of questions, discussions about lifestyle changes, things to avoid during the pregnancy, prenatal vitamins and other general advice given to all expecting parents, Gibbs and Jenny scheduled their next appointment then headed back out to the parking lot.

"September 24th," Jenny said with a smile. She felt like she was living a dream. She had two beautiful children at home and now there was a third. On top of that their wedding was coming up and after that their honeymoon. She had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't a dream. It was really happening.

"Seven months," Gibbs said. "When do you want to tell the others?"

"Well, we already told Bailey and Josie," Jenny pointed out. "I doubt they'll be able to keep the secret for very long."

"Why don't we invite them over for dinner at our place tomorrow night," Gibbs suggested as he started the car. Jenny nodded her head in agreement then the two headed for NCIS headquarters to start their work day.


	3. News Travels Fast

Jenny ignored the strange looks and inquiring eyes as she passed through the halls of NCIS. Sure, two days prior she had been rushed out of there in an ambulance but she was back now and perfectly capable of doing her job. They didn't need to know all the details. She knew they would believe whatever they wanted to anyways. For an agency that dealt in facts in order to get their jobs done effectively, there was always plenty of juicy gossip going around. That would never change.

Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby, Ducky and Jimmy were scheduled to come over for dinner that evening. Jenny was making chicken marsala with roasted garlic mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli. She was a bit nervous about breaking the news to them but she was excited at the same time. She was finding it difficult to keep the news and her excitement to herself. She'd given in and told Cynthia already but she knew her assistant would keep her secret. She felt she owed it to the woman after Cynthia had found her unconscious on the floor two days prior. Gibbs had given her the go ahead so she'd told her assistant the previous day when she'd returned to work.

Jenny walked into her office and jumped in surprise when she saw Gibbs standing there waiting for her. She wasn't sure why that surprised her since he never asked permission to enter her office but she'd been a little on edge all day.

"You ready to go?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Jenny answered dropping a stack of folders onto her desk. "We need to run by the store either before or after we get the kids. I want to get some ice cream to go with the chocolate cake tonight."

"Alright," Gibbs said holding her coat out so she could get her arms in the sleeves. Once she had her coat on, Gibbs turned her around to face him. "Everything okay? You sound stressed."

"I'm fine," she huffed, grabbing her purse and briefcase. When Gibbs didn't move to follow her out the door she stopped and turned back towards him. She realized he wasn't going to budge until she told him what was bothering her. That was actually one of the reasons she loved him. He knew when something was bothering her and he wouldn't let her get away with sweeping it under the rug. "I'm just tired of all the gossip about why I was in the hospital," she said.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "What are they saying?" he asked before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Well, let's see," Jenny said, "there's the one about the job being too stressful and me overdosing on drugs to try to deal with the pressure. Someone apparently thinks I picked up a rare, contagious disease during one of my trips overseas and that everyone should steer clear of me so they don't catch it. Then there's my personal favorite, I came to work completely smashed and passed out from alcohol poisoning. I'm not sure why I came to work too drunk to function but I'm sure there's some speculation on that too."

"Worse than high school," Gibbs grumbled.

Whether it was Abby having dinner with a head hunter, Tim showing up to work with lipstick on his collar or Jimmy disappearing for an extended amount of time and returning with a hickey on his neck; any suspicious activity was met with speculation that quickly grew out of hand and spread all throughout the agency. It wasn't just with Gibbs' team either, no one in the agency was off limits, not even the director it seemed but like it or not, there was nothing Gibbs or Jenny could do to stop the vicious rumors. The news of Jenny passing out in her office would soon become old news and people would move on to the next big happening. They just had to wait it out.

Gibbs rested his hand over Jenny's womb and couldn't help but smile. Jenny put her hand on top of his and cuddled into him. "You can't feel anything yet," she said quietly.

"I know," Gibbs said, "but still, I know what's happening in there." He rubbed his hand over her gently as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Jenny breathed a happy sigh as she buried her face in his neck, inhaling his familiar scent. Not only were her hormones messing with her emotions, she also found herself getting aroused more easily. It seemed all Gibbs had to do was smile at her and she was ready to drag him to the bedroom. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to have to strip you down and make love to you right here on my desk," she whispered.

Surprised at that remark, Gibbs slid his hand even lower until Jenny grabbed onto it and stopped him.

"Jethro," she warned, "I have to be able to conduct serious business in this office."

"Yeah," Gibbs agreed as he left a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Yeah, so if we do this here, that's all I'm going to be able to think about," Jenny said around a groan of pleasure.

Gibbs slipped his hand under her shirt around to her back and pulled her body against his. "If you want to wait, we can wait," he whispered into her ear before placing a kiss there as he rocked his body into hers.

Jenny melted into him, trying to organize her thoughts enough to make a decision. She wanted nothing more than to give herself over to him right then and there but with Cynthia right on the other side of the door, the team coming over for dinner shortly and the twins still needing to be picked up from daycare, she decided she could wait, if for no other reason than to prove to herself that she had more control than a horny teenager.

"Tonight," she whispered before kissing his cheek.

Gibbs kissed her once more before he removed his hands from her shirt and backed away slightly. "Okay," he said, "I can wait."

"Let's pick the twins up before we run by the grocery story," Jenny said straightening out her shirt. "I really want to see them."

"Sounds like a plan," Gibbs said. He wanted to see them too. He was overjoyed to have a family to go home to each night. Not only did he have a beautiful, smart and sexy fiancé, he also had two wonderful children to hug and kiss and enjoy. His house was once again filled with love. It wasn't the same as having Shannon and Kelly there but Gibbs knew his love for Jenny and the twins didn't replace his love for them. There was enough room in his heart for all of them and they each had a special place in his life that no one could ever replace.

The children were all gathered around the TV watching a movie when Gibbs and Jenny arrived at the daycare to pick the twins up. While Gibbs signed them out, Jenny walked over and patted them both on the head so they knew it was time to go. Both kids exchanged hugs and kisses with Mommy before racing over to Daddy. Gibbs swept them both into his arms and covered them with kisses. Gibbs and Jenny helped them get their shoes and coats on, collected their art projects and lesson papers to add to the already covered refrigerator, and then headed for the store.

Bailey and Josie glossed over the topic of how their day was and skipped right to talking about the fun evening ahead of them. They couldn't wait to see their aunts and uncles and were excited to talk about the baby growing in their mommy's tummy. After a quick trip through the frozen food section at the store to grab some ice cream, the group headed home.

Thirty minutes after making it home, their first guests were at the door. Jenny was in the kitchen preparing dinner while Gibbs was entertaining the twins in the living room. The instant the doorbell rang both kids raced to answer it. Gibbs looked out the front window and when he saw Abby, Ducky and Jimmy he gave the twins permission to open the door.

After the kids exchanged hugs and kisses with everyone, Ducky disappeared into the kitchen to help Jenny and Jimmy sat down on the floor to play with the twins. Bailey had his train set out and Josie was having a tea party with her stuffed animals. She gladly set a place for Jimmy. Abby plopped down on the couch next to Gibbs hoping to get a hint out of him about why they'd all been invited over for dinner.

"So, Gibbs," Abby said gazing at him with wondering eyes.

Gibbs looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smirked over at Abby. "So, Abs," he mimicked. She may have been the favorite but he wasn't going to let anything slip until everyone was there and it was time.

"Pleeeeeease," Abby whined, knowing Gibbs knew what she was talking about. "Just a hint, a little one. Come on, Gibbs. "

"A hint about what?" Gibbs asked playing dumb.

Abby's mouth fell open at his mock ignorance. She knew that he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Gibbs, I'm your favorite, remember?" She gave him her best sad puppy face but the only thing she got out of him was a kiss on the cheek. The arrival of Tony, Ziva and Tim put an end to her questioning.

"We brought presents!" Tony announced happily. The twins raced over to their goofy uncle and tackled him to the ground while he was bent over untying his shoes. Tony kicked his shoes into the corner, tucked one kid under each arm and carried them into the living room. A glare from Gibbs reminded him of the no wrestling in the house rule. Instead he laid them on the floor and started tickling them. The fun was interrupted when Bailey had to hurry off to the bathroom before wetting his pants.

"You guys spoil them," Gibbs said when Ziva put a package wrapped in brightly colored paper on the coffee table.

"We wouldn't be suitable aunts and uncles if we didn't, Boss," Tony said moving over to the arm of the chair where Ziva was sitting.

"Can I open it?" Josie asked excitedly.

"Wait for your brother, Sweet Pea," Gibbs said.

Bailey came racing back into the living room and the two tore the wrapping paper off their newest gift. Inside was a giant, colorful, round floor puzzle with a picture of the earth in the center and surrounding it were children from all different cultures holding hands.

"Can we make it right now?" Bailey asked excitedly.

"Sure," Gibbs said, happy with the gift. He didn't mind when his team brought them new toys but he liked educational gifts as well. The twins were finally managing to catch up with the other kids their age at preschool. They knew a lot of their colors, they could sing the alphabet song and count to ten perfectly and were making progress in learning how to write their names.

Abby contented herself with waiting to find out the reason for the impromptu dinner party and moved down to the floor to help the twins with their puzzle. Gibbs went to work setting the table while Tony, Ziva and Tim entertained themselves in the living room. He stole a kiss from Jenny while Ducky was busy mashing the potatoes and rambling about the versatility of the vegetable then sent everyone to get washed up. After a short argument over who was going to sit where, dinner was served.

"Alright," Tony said around a mouth full of chicken marsala, "I know you guys invited us over for a reason. What's going on?"

Abby dropped her fork to her plate and gasped dramatically, drawing everyone's attention. "You're retiring again?" she guessed, horrified at the thought. "You can't leave us, Gibbs! We need you too! You're our fearless leader, our silver haired fox, you are the glue that holds this team together!"

"Relax, Abs," Gibbs said with a smirk, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Then what's going on?" Abby asked suspiciously.

"There's a baby growing in Mommy's tummy!" Josie announced excitedly.

"It will be our brother or sister but we still can live here with Daddy and Mommy," Bailey added.

The team looked at the twins in shock then looked up at Gibbs and Jenny for conformation. "For real?" Abby squeaked out, overly excited about the news.

"Mommy and Daddy cuddled and then the baby came to live in Mommy's tummy and then the doctor will get it out and it will live with us," Josie said.

Jenny's face turned a bright shade of red and Gibbs smirked. He had to admit he was impressed with the three year old's understanding and ability to articulate what they'd explained a couple nights earlier. "Jen's pregnant," he confirmed.

"That's why you passed out on Monday," Abby concluded, putting the pieces together in her head. "We're going to have more Gibblets to spoil!"

Everyone offered their congratulations and talked about all the fun things they could do with the new little one. Abby couldn't wait to babysit, Ducky and Jimmy both offered their medical expertise and Tony, Ziva and Tim offered to stay with Bailey and Josie when the baby was born. Dinner quickly took second place as the excitement of the evening escalated.

"When are you due, my dear?" Ducky asked.

"September 24th," Jenny answered. "Just under seven months."

"It's going to be a busy year for you guys," Ducky concluded knowing their wedding was only weeks away and they were still adjusting to life together with the twins.

"Are we going to know if it is a boy or girl or do you want it to be a surprise?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs and Jenny looked at each other. They hadn't discussed that yet. They'd been thrilled to hear the baby's heartbeat and had talked about everything from where to put the nursery to how the twins were going to react but the news had been such a surprise they were still trying to get their bearings. "We haven't decided yet," Gibbs answered.

"I think you should be surprised," Abby said. "No, wait, then I won't know what to get the baby." The Goth sat and thought it over for a moment. "Okay, have your doctor write it on a piece of paper and bring it to me in a sealed envelope, then we'll know what to get the little one and you guys can be surprised."

Both Gibbs and Jenny laughed at how much thought Abby put into the matter. "If we're going to be surprised then you guys are going to be surprised with us, Abs," Gibbs said as he reached over and rubbed Jenny's shoulder.

The group talked excitedly throughout the rest of their dinner. They made sure to include Bailey and Josie in the conversation so they didn't feel left out. Bailey announced he wanted a little brother and Josie, of course, wanted a little sister. Each member of the team had their own thoughts on the baby's gender. Gibbs and Jenny weren't too concerned about the sex of the baby; they just wanted it to be healthy. Everyone offered their input on themes and colors for the nursery, came up with several baby names and even went so far as to start choosing colleges and possible future careers. Gibbs and Jenny listened with smiles on their faces, enjoying the excitement of the younger agents.

When they were done eating, the twins started getting tired of all the adult conversation so Gibbs and Jenny let them go play in the living room. The conversation in the dining room went from baby talk to wedding talk. The girls were going for the final fittings of their bridesmaids dresses the following week. Jenny nudged Gibbs and reminded him the men needed to get their tuxedos taken care of. With the wedding less than a month away she was starting to get stressed out over it even though Gibbs assured her there was still plenty of time. His idea of plenty of time was her idea of last minute.

Cake and ice cream was enjoyed in the living room with everyone focusing all their attention on the twins. After in-depth conversations about what they were learning in school, the new friends they'd made, the preschool bully and Bailey's time out for refusing to clean up when it was lesson time, the men headed into the kitchen to clean up, Abby took Josie upstairs to give her a bath and Bailey continued playing with his trains while Jenny and Ziva sat on the couch and talked.

* * *

After an exciting evening filled with family, fun and laughter as well as cake and ice cream, both kids had trouble settling down for bed. Baths were had, pajamas were on and stories were read but neither of the twins seemed ready or willing to give in to sleep. Josie was putting on a concert in her room while she wiggled her fingers and toes in the air and across the hall Bailey was telling his stuffed animals jokes and stories while he bounced around in his bed.

"Which one do you want?" Gibbs asked quietly as they stood in the hall listening to the kids.

Jenny thought for a moment before answering. "I'll take Bailey tonight."

They nodded sleepily at each other then went into their respective rooms. Gibbs got Josie out of bed and sat down with her in the rocking chair that was kept in her room. During the first week the twins stayed at his house, Jenny had taught Josie to lay her head on Gibbs' chest and listen to his heartbeat and ever since that seemed to have a calming effect on the three year old.

Gibbs rocked his little girl patiently while she sang quietly and traced her fingers across his chest. Once her finger slowed and her singing started getting interrupted by her yawns, Gibbs held her hand against his chest and quietly shushed her. Before long her eyelids started drooping closed and Gibbs could feel the tension leaving her body.

Across the hall Jenny was lying down with Bailey rubbing the little boy's belly like he liked. He was usually the better sleeper but the new parents had figured out he wouldn't fall asleep if something was on his mind and Jenny sensed it wasn't just the cake and ice cream keeping him awake at the late hour. She knew if she waited the toddler out he'd talk to her when he was ready. The little boy was a thinker and never spoke without considering his words. She didn't have to wait long before he spoke.

"Mommy," he whispered.

"What Sweetheart?"

"Do you still love me?"

"I still love you more than anything in the world," Jenny whispered as she continued rubbing his belly.

"What about when they baby comes out of you?" Bailey asked. "Will you still love me then too?"

"Even if a hundred babies come out of my tummy, I'll still love you the same," Jenny whispered before kissing his temple.

Bailey cuddled into her side and let himself relax as he yawned. That was all he needed to hear. "I will still love you the same too, Mommy," he said sleepily.

Jenny smiled into the dark. Bailey may not have had her blood running through his veins but he was her child and she couldn't imagine life without him or his sister. The twins had come into their lives three short months prior and immediately stolen a piece of her heart. They made her life complete in a way she wasn't even sure was possible. After walking away from Gibbs in Europe she'd often wondered if she'd given up her only chance of starting a family. She'd dated others along the way but the more she dated, the more she found that Gibbs was her one true love. Now that she was getting more and more settled into a life with Gibbs and the children her only regret was choosing her job over family, knowing she could've been enjoying the family life for several years prior.


	4. Over the River and Through the Woods to Grandfather's House We Go

Gibbs and Jenny buckled the still sleeping twins into their booster seats and loaded up the overnight bags they'd packed the night before. Gibbs locked up the house then they were off. It was early for a Saturday morning but Gibbs wanted to make it to Stillwater by noon at the latest and he and Jenny both knew the twins would do better if they slept for part of the journey. Four hours in the car driving through rural areas for the majority of the time would seem like an eternity to two restless three year olds.

After a quick stop to top off the gas tank and grab some drinks and snacks for the road, they were on their way. Not wanting to risk waking the kids, Jenny reclined slightly in the passenger seat and made herself comfortable while she read through one of the pregnancy books she'd checked out from the library. She had a lot of help and support but she was feeling a little intimidated by the situation despite her excitement. She was hoping studying up on what was happening and what was going to happen would help her feel a little more in control.

The twins slept for a little over two hours of their journey. It wasn't until Gibbs and Jenny started talking quietly in the front seat that Josie woke. Once his sister started moving around and talking, Bailey also woke up. Jenny gave both kids a sandwich bag filled with a mixture of just about every variety of cheerios available and a juice box. She knew a little bit of breakfast would keep them entertained and prevent them from getting grumpy.

"How long until we will be there?" Bailey asked picking through the mixture of cheerios in search of one that looked sweet.

"A little over an hour, Buddy," Gibbs answered. "Do you want to listen to some music?"

Bailey shrugged his shoulders and finally pulled a frosted cheerio out of his bag and ate it.

"I do, Daddy," Josie said.

Jenny found one of the CDs of children's music that Abby had made for them and turned it on the speakers in the back of the car. Josie danced around in her seat as she ate while Bailey was content to just look out the window. After they were finished with breakfast, Jenny passed back the laminated picture boards and dry erase markers Abby had made for them. The board was set up like a bingo board and the object of the game was to find all the pictures on the card and mark them off as you traveled down the road. The twins were thrilled with the scavenger hunt like activity and the chance to use dry erase markers. Both of them immediately started searching for trees, rocks, clouds, road signs and all the other random objects on their cards.

* * *

Jack was busy stocking the shelves as was routine for Saturday mornings. He'd already had a few customers that day which put him slightly behind schedule but he wasn't in a rush. He was over on the last aisle restocking the cereal when the bells on the door clanged. He peeked up to see who was entering the store but didn't see anyone. Moments later he heard quiet giggles.

"Grandpa!" Bailey and Josie cheered together as they hurried to him and wrapped their arms around his legs.

Jack laughed as he patted their heads. His son hadn't called and told him they'd be visiting but he always welcomed an opportunity to spend time with his family. Reuniting with his boy was the best thing that ever happened to him. "Hi guys," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy bringed us to spend a weekend," Bailey said excitedly.

"He telled us you missed us," Josie added.

"Well your daddy is a smart man," Jack said, "because he's right! I did miss you."

"You live in a store?" Bailey asked in awe as he took in his surroundings.

Jack laughed at the comment. He'd forgotten the interesting way the mind of a child worked. "This is where I work," he answered. "I live in a house on the edge of town."

"Hi Dad," Gibbs said, enjoying watching his dad love on the kids. Gibbs had spent many years being angry and holding a grudge against his father but now he found himself wishing they lived closer so they could spend more time together, especially with the addition of the twins to their family and another one on the way.

"Hi Son," Jack greeted warmly, "Jenny. It's wonderful to see everybody. Is everything okay? I wasn't expecting you."

"We wanted to surprise you," Gibbs said giving his father a hug.

"I enjoy these kinds of surprises," Jack said. "I can close up the store early, spend time with you guys."

"No, no, no, no, Dad," Gibbs said. "We'll be here all weekend. Here, let me help you." He took over stocking the cereal boxes, giving his dad a break from the work.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. "You guys don't have to stay cooped up in the store with me."

"We came here to spend time with you, Dad," Gibbs said.

The family took their time catching up while they swept floors, priced items and stocked shelves. Jack let the twins bag his customer's purchases then paid them in candy and cookies. They were both thrilled to help their grandpa and get rewarded and it didn't hurt that the customers were all doting over how cute they were. Both Jack and Gibbs knew it wouldn't be long before they were the talk of the tiny town.

Jenny made everyone peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and opened a bag of potato chips for lunch. They sat down at the table in the middle of the store to eat. Gibbs got up and took care of the only customer who came through during their meal. By early afternoon the sun had come out and the day had warmed up enough that Jenny decided to take the twins and go explore the town so Gibbs would have an opportunity to talk to his dad without being interrupted.

"There's a craft bazaar at the local high school," Jack offered. "There're some pretty talented people in this town."

"Maybe we'll head down there and check it out," Jenny said with a smile. "Thank you." She and Gibbs got the twins ready to go back out into the cold then they were off.

"So, what's going on, Leroy?" Jack asked. He was no fool. He knew his son had a reason for showing up. Their relationship was better than it had been in years but for his son to pack up his family and make the four hour journey north, he knew there was something important to be said.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked naively as they sat down at the table once again. Jack filled two coffee cups with a brew fresh out of the percolator and simply stared at his son. "You're going to be a grandpa again," Gibbs said.

"I'm already a grandpa!" Jack said. "My two grandkids just walked out the door, Son."

"Again, Dad," Gibbs said staring at him as he waited for the word to click.

Jack searched his son's face. He looked serious enough. "Again?" he asked trying to wrap his mind around the thought. "Are you telling me," he hesitated, waiting to see if Gibbs was going to finish his thought, "Jenny's pregnant?"

"We found out Monday," Gibbs said with a proud smile.

"Congratulations Son!" Jackson said offering his son his hand. Gibbs shook his father's hand then leaned over and hugged him. "When is she due?"

"September 24th," Gibbs answered, "about seven months."

"That's wonderful!" Jackson said. "We have to celebrate. I'm taking everyone out to dinner tonight."

"No Dad, you don't have to do that," Gibbs said.

"I insist," Jackson said, "this is big news and we should do something special. Do the twins know?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said. "We wanted to ease them into the idea, give them plenty of time to adjust. Since we told them we went ahead and told the team."

"That's probably for the best," Jack agreed. "It's hard for little ones to keep a secret for very long."

The men talked about how the twins were dealing with the news and the joys of fatherhood. Jack bragged about having another grandchild to spoil rotten. They spoke about the quickly approaching wedding and who was going to look after the store while Jack was in DC. The men spent the early afternoon hours catching up on everything from how things were going in Stillwater to what wedding plans still had to be made before the big day. Customers were few and far between, giving them ample privacy and plenty of time to talk in private.

* * *

Jenny held onto Bailey and Josie's hands as they walked through the small town. The temperature was in the mid 40s and the sun was shining down brightly, melting the layer of snow still covering the majority of the ground. The twins waved happily at the curious people in the passing cars, not accustomed to life in a small town. Jenny smiled and gave friendly nods, wondering what kind of rumors would develop. The Gibbs family was well known in Stillwater but she and the twins had never been there before and she was well aware of how suspicious people could be.

Stillwater High School was fairly easy to find and not far from Jack's store. There were small yard signs pointing the way on nearly every street corner and as they got closer there was a pretty steady stream of cars coming and going.

"Do you guys want go in and see what kinds of arts and crafts they have in here?" Jenny asked.

"I do," Josie said excitedly. Bailey nodded his head but seemed more interested in all the people coming and going from the school. Jenny led the kids into the gymnasium and they started looking around at everyone's tables. She ignored the curious glances and gave friendly smiles to everyone she made eye contact with.

One of the older women from the town had a table full of beautiful handmade stocking hats that caught Jenny's eye. Josie immediately found a pink striped hat and pulled it onto her head. The little girl loved the color pink and most of her wardrobe proved it.

"How are you, my dear?" the woman greeted. "I don't believe I've seen you around these parts before."

"We're just visiting Jack," Jenny said.

"Jackson Gibbs, he owns the General Store," the woman said. "You friends of his?"

Jenny nodded uncomfortably, feeling a little like she was being interrogated. "We're here with Jethro," she said. Bailey tugged on her arm after spotting a small display of sunglasses. "Hold on, sweetheart," Jenny said giving his hand a light squeeze so he knew she wasn't ignoring him.

"Leroy's back in town?" the woman asked. It seemed like everything suddenly clicked in her head. "Are these Jack's new grandkids?" she asked. "And you must be his future daughter-in-law?"

Jenny smiled and nodded. "I'm Jenny and this is Bailey and Josie."

"Maggie," the gray haired woman said, "actually it's Margaret but that just sounds so old fashioned so everybody calls me Maggie. It's wonderful to finally meet you guys!"

"Thank you," Jenny said. "How much for the hats?"

"Well," Maggie lowered her voice and peeked around to see if anyone was near, "if you promise not to tell anyone I'll give you two for the price of one just because the kids are so precious. How does $5.00 sound?"

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked. "You really don't have to do that. I can pay you more."

"Hush, hush now," Maggie said waving her hand in the air. "Yarn is real cheap around here and I make them while I'm watching my Soaps. I insist."

"Thank you," Jenny said pulling a five dollar bill out of her wallet. "Bailey, do you want to pick out one of Ms. Maggie's hats?"

"I want to look at the sunglasses," Bailey said. "I want some like Daddy's."

"We'll look at those in a minute, Baby, right now we're talking to Ms. Maggie," Jenny said.

Bailey sighed and turned around to look at the older woman smiling down at him. He smiled back shyly as he waved at her then looked over at Josie modeling her new hat. "I want you to pick, Mommy," he whispered.

"Bailey's a little shy sometimes," Jenny told Maggie as she looked through the wide variety of hats.

"That's perfectly okay," Maggie said as she helped Jenny sort through the hats. "What color does he like?"

"You know, Bailey's a pretty colorful little guy," Jenny said. "With the exception of anything he would consider a girl color, he likes just about everything."

"How about this one?" Maggie asked holding up a light blue, light tan and white striped hat.

"I think that's perfect," Jenny said. "Do you like that one, Bailey?" Bailey peeked around Jenny to see the hat the woman was holding up and nodded. He didn't really care about new hats; he just wanted to look at the sunglasses.

Jenny paid Maggie and thanked her one more time then let Bailey lead her over to the small display of sunglasses. The three year old quickly found a pair of black framed sunglasses that looked similar to a pair Gibbs owned and modeled them for Jenny and Josie.

"You look very handsome," Jenny said. "Josie, do you want to pick a pair, Sweetheart?"

Josie chose a pair of pink Dora the Explorer sunglasses that had pink tinted lenses instead of black and tried them on. "Do I look very beautiful, Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes, Baby," Jenny said, "you are my very, very beautiful daughter."

"And Daddy's too?" she asked.

"You are most definitely Daddy's little angel," Jenny assured her. She paid for the kids' sunglasses and then they started walking back to the store sporting their new hats and shades.

Jack and Gibbs were just finishing closing up the store when Jenny arrived with the twins. As soon as Jack saw Jenny he gave her a big hug. "Congratulations Honey," he said. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thank you," Jenny said hugging him back. She was glad Gibbs had the opportunity to tell his father about their newest bundle of joy on the way. She knew he wanted to tell him before the twins did. That was their main motive for the impromptu trip to Stillwater. They knew they'd see Jack at the wedding but Gibbs didn't want to wait that long and he didn't want to give him the news over the phone. He saw it as the perfect opportunity to take Jenny and the twins to his home town.

The kids proudly modeled their new accessories for their dad and grandpa and Jenny told them about Maggie. She was happy to learn the older woman was a good friend of Jack's, knowing that sometimes people in small towns could be busy bodies, looking for the next big piece of juicy gossip.

"I'm cool now, just like you, Daddy," Bailey said referring to his new sunglasses.

"You don't need sunglasses to make you cool, Buddy," Gibbs said swinging the three year old up into his arms. "You're cool just being you." He kissed the three year old on the cheek then knelt down and lifted Josie up in his other arm, kissing her cheek as well. "Grandpa's going to take us out to dinner to celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?" Bailey asked curiously.

"We're celebrating the baby growing inside Mommy's tummy," Gibbs answered.

"Grandpa is happy for the baby?" Josie asked.

"I couldn't be happier, Sweet Pea," Jackson said. "Now, we don't have any of them fancy restaurants here but Frankie makes the best meatloaf on this side of the Mississippi and Emma Jean makes a mean apple pie."

"That sounds wonderful," Jenny said.

The group headed over to the small mom and pops diner that was built inside an old remodeled railroad car to enjoy an early dinner. There weren't too many people in yet so the adults decided to let the kids sit at the bar. Frank and Emma Jean had been married for 53 years and weren't afraid to tell each other what they thought in front of their customers. It often made for a very entertaining dining experience.

"Jack! 'Bout time you came back in to see us," Emma Jean said as the group took their seats. "Now who is this fine looking crew you got with you? Leroy? Is that you?"

Gibbs smiled and nodded at the woman while his father made introductions. "This is Jenny, Leroy's fiancé, and these are their twins, Bailey and Josie."

"It is wonderful to meet everyone," Emma Jean said. "Can I start everyone off with a cup of coffee?"

"Decaf for me," Jenny said.

"And maybe some hot chocolate for the twins," Gibbs added.

"Once you kiddos have some of Gramma Emma's hot cocoa you'll never go back to that packaged stuff again," the older sassy woman said with a wink.

"Mommy," Josie whispered tugging on Jenny's shirt sleeve, "is that lady really our grandma?"

"No Sweetheart," Jenny said, "but you know how you call Tony Uncle Tony? He's not really your uncle but he's a very special friend, this is kind of the same thing."

Josie nodded and watched intently as Emma Jean poured the adults a cup of coffee. "I'll be right back with your hot cocoa, dears, and to take everyone's orders." She started banging on the counter as she turned to face the window behind her. "Frankie! Fire up the grill! We got customers!" she yelled.

"Simmer down, woman," Frank called back, "I ain't deaf. At least not yet, might be if ya keep yapping at me though," he added under his breath.

"I heard that," Emma Jean said as she disappeared into the kitchen with her husband.

Gibbs looked over at Jenny and smirked. He'd known Frank and Emma Jean his whole life and even though they were still madly in love, they nagged at each other constantly. There was never a dull moment around those two. The group was quietly looking over their menus while they waited to put in their orders when they head a stack of pots clang to floor in the kitchen.

"Out of my kitchen, woman!" Frank yelled.

Bailey flew into Gibbs' lap, burying his face in his father's chest as Emma Jean made her way back to the counter in front of them. "It's okay, Buddy," Gibbs whispered into his hair before kissing the top of his head.

"Sorry 'bout that," Emma Jean said as she put a cup of hot chocolate in front of Bailey and one in front of Josie.

"That's okay," Gibbs said. "Loud noises scare him sometimes."

"We'll try to keep it down," Emma Jean said as she pulled out her notepad. "What can I get for you folks? Today's special is meatloaf, mash and green beans."

"Dad, Jen and I will have the special," Gibbs said, "for Josie how about a cheeseburger, no pickles and French fries to go with that and for Bailey the chicken tenders, fries and honey mustard dipping sauce."

While Emma Jean was relaying the order to Frank, Gibbs stood, lifting Bailey with him. "They just dropped some pans in the kitchen, Buddy," he whispered as they walked to a quiet corner. "I know they were yelling but sometimes that's how older people tease each other."

"Am I gonna get a whoopin'?" Bailey asked.

"Have I ever given you a whoppin'?" Gibbs asked as he rubbed Bailey's back. Bailey looked at Gibbs and shook his head. "Have I ever let anyone else give you a whoopin'?" Bailey shook his head again. "Do you think I'm going let Emma Jean give you a whoopin?" Bailey started giggling as he shook his head again. Gibbs smiled at his child and kissed his forehead. "I'll always protect you, Son," he said. "Emma's one of the good guys and you haven't done anything wrong. Now, your hot cocoa is getting cold and so is my coffee so what do you say we go sit down?"

Bailey yawned as he nodded his head then snuggled into Gibbs' chest. Both he and Josie had missed their afternoon naps and it was starting to catch up with him. Gibbs smiled as he carried the three year old back over to the barstool and sat down.

"Is it going to be an early bedtime?" Jenny asked as she rubbed Bailey's back while Gibbs held him.

"I think so," Gibbs said peeking over at Josie who was drawing on her placemat with her grandfather.

"If you let him sleep now, he's not going to want to go to bed in a couple hours," Jenny pointed out gently.

"I know," Gibbs said as he continued rubbing the boy's back. "We're just cuddling."

Jenny chuckled softly as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Gibbs' cheek. She knew it never took much of Bailey cuddling with his papa for him to fall asleep and often times they both ended up falling asleep. Gibbs seemed to have a calming effect on the child that was unexplainable.

It wasn't long before Frank put their dinner plates in the window and Emma Jean served them. The older couple had toned down their bickering when they realized they were upsetting the little ones. Gibbs sat Bailey back in his chair and the group made small talk while they ate. As they were finishing up their meal, other customers started arriving. Jack ordered an apple pie to go since their bellies were full from dinner and the twins were getting tired. He paid for their meal, thanked both Frank and Emma Jean then the group headed home.

The sun was quickly disappearing below the horizon, taking with it what little warmth the day held. The cold air quickly woke Bailey from his sleepy state and the child was ready to explore when they got to Jack's house. Jack gave Jenny and the kids a tour of the house. The twins were most thrilled by Gibbs' old bedroom sitting much the same way he'd left it years earlier when he'd first joined the Corps. There were trophies and medals proudly displayed by Jack on shelves, a baseball glove and old ball lying on a table in the corner of the room near a bat that was leaned against the wall, a football signed by his entire high school team after winning a championship game, framed photos of his mother on his nightstand and dresser and his football jersey hanging in a glass case on the wall. It was a room that clearly said an all-American boy had grown up there.

"I see you dug the trophies and medals out of the box under my bed," Gibbs observed.

"They're meant to be displayed, Son," Jack said. "What kind of proud father would I be if I let mementos of your childhood accomplishments gather dust under your bed?"

Gibbs smirked at his father's explanation as he looked around his room and remembered his childhood. It had been far from easy but had also had a large part in making him who he was. The twins were honored when they learned that was the room they were going to be staying in during their visit. Jackson insisted on Gibbs and Jenny taking his room that night while he slept on the couch. Gibbs fought him on the matter but to no avail.

After the tour Gibbs sat down with the twins to watch TV. Jack had cable on his television meaning he got a lot more channels than they got at their home. After an argument about whether they were going to watch _SpongeBob_ or _The Penguins of Madagascar_ , Gibbs decided they would watch _The Penguins_ for a little while then switch over to _SpongeBob_.

"This is great," Jenny said sitting down next to Gibbs on the couch.

"Mmm?" Gibbs hummed looking over his newspaper at her.

"I've never seen any pictures from your childhood," Jenny said with a big grin on her face. She leaned in a little closer and whispered in his ear, "my favorite was the naked baby photo of you in the bathtub."

Gibbs nodded as he looked down at her. He tried to keep from smiling but failed. He kissed the top of her head as she rested it on his shoulder.

"Daddy, can I watch SpongeBob now?" Bailey asked, laying his upper body across Gibbs' lap.

Gibbs rubbed Bailey's back as he glanced at his watch. "Yes, Josie it's time to switch to SpongeBob, Sweet Pea."

"Aw," Josie whined. She glared at Bailey as she handed him the remote control then decided she wanted to sit with Gibbs and Jenny. She climbed into Gibbs' lap and settled in. "Is Mommy sleeping?" she asked looking at Jenny.

"No Baby," Gibbs said, "she's just resting her eyes for a minute."

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"I just love you and Mommy too," Josie said fiddling with the buttons on Gibbs' polo shirt. She loved buttons.

"Well, Mommy and I love you too, Baby, very much," Gibbs assured her as he brushed his fingers through her messy hat hair. Josie pulled his hand away so he'd stop tugging at the tangles and leaned against his chest. Gibbs leaned down and kissed the top of her head then leaned over and kissed Jenny again.

* * *

Jack decided not to open his store on Sunday morning. He only had a few precious hours remaining to spend with his family and he didn't want to waste them at the store. Stillwater could do without for a day and if there was an emergency they all knew where to find him.

The two fathers were the first ones up on Sunday morning. They sat at the table in silence, Jack reading the front page of the paper and passing the sports section over to his son. They read while they downed their first cup of coffee for the day.

Josie was the next one out of bed. On the weekends she was almost always the second one up. She walked sleepily into the dining room and climbed into Gibbs' lap. "Good morning, Sunshine," Gibbs said softly before placing a kiss in her hair. "Did you sleep well?" Josie smiled shyly at Jack as she nodded her head.

"Good morning, Sweet Pea," Jack greeted, reaching over to tickle her cheek. "Are you ready for some breakfast?"

"Do you have chocolate oatmeal?" she asked hopefully.

"Regular oatmeal with chocolate chips in it," Gibbs explained when his father gave him a confusing look.

"That's how I used to get you to eat your oatmeal," Jack said.

Gibbs nodded. "Why don't you give Grandpa a good morning kiss and sit with him and I'll make you some chocolate oatmeal."

Josie snuggled in with Jack after kissing his cheek and receiving a kiss in return. By the time Gibbs returned with her oatmeal, Bailey was just coming down the stairs. He made a beeline for Gibbs and lifted his arms wanting to be picked up.

"Hang on, Kiddo," Gibbs said, "let me give this to your sister."

"I want you," Bailey whined following along behind Gibbs. The three year old walked right into him as he sat Josie's bowl down in front of her.

Gibbs turned, lifted Bailey up and gave him a warm, tight hug as he kissed his temple. "Did you sleep good?"

Bailey rubbed his face against Gibbs' t-shirt and yawned. He was definitely not a morning person and always loved to just cuddle quietly with Gibbs when he got up before he was expected to do anything. Workdays were rough but on the weekends Gibbs enjoyed just holding his little boy close.

Jenny appeared in the dining room not long after the kids got up and leaned over behind Gibbs, giving both him and Bailey a kiss then kissing the top of Josie's head while the little girl finished eating.

"How'd you all sleep?" Jack asked.

"Like a baby," Jenny answered, stealing a drink from Gibbs' coffee cup. "I'm always amazed at how much traveling can wear you out."

Jack nodded his head in agreement as he finished off the coffee in his own cup then stood to grab a cup for Jenny and refill his own. "I was hoping I could talk you all into staying for lunch," he said as he put a coffee cup in front of Jenny.

"I think we're going to try to leave between 1300 and 1400 hours," Gibbs said, "that way hopefully Thing One and Thing Two will N-A-P part of the way."

"That's Dr. Seuss, Daddy!" Josie said happily. "Thing One and Thing Two. Aunt Abby readed me that story!"

"Yes she did," Gibbs said. "Aunt Abby likes Dr. Seuss."

The adults took their showers while the twins watched cartoons then they decided to relax around the house that morning. It was a rainy, windy day outside and none of them had anywhere they needed to go. Bailey dug out his wooden train set and Josie pulled out her Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head set and played happily on the living room floor while the adults sat around talking.

Much to Gibbs' dismay and Jenny's delight, Jack shared stories from Gibbs' childhood. Gibbs retreated to the floor to play with the kids while his father talked proudly about his boy. Bailey went to work building train processions spelling out people's names using the train cars Gibbs had given him for Christmas with the alphabet painted on the side.

"How do you spell Grandpa's name?" Bailey asked.

"J," Gibbs said as he picked up a mustache and put it on Mrs. Potato Head.

"Hey J is in my name," Josie said.

"Mm-hmm," Gibbs said. "J is in Mommy's name too and my name."

"Everybody has a J 'cept Bailey," Josie said. "Hey! You can't put that mustache on Mrs. Potato Head! Girls don't have those. She needs some big kissy lips."

"Alright, you find me some big kissy lips," Gibbs said with a smirk as he pulled the mustache off the toy. He looked over at Bailey and saw he'd found the J so he continued. "A."

"I have a A in my name," Bailey said quickly retrieving the letter.

"Yes you do," Gibbs said. He couldn't have been more proud of how quickly the kids were learning their alphabet. "C is next. Then K."

"What is K again?" Bailey asked. "I don't 'member."

"You show me the one you think it is and I'll tell you if you're right," Gibbs said as he added eyes with large lashes to his potato's face. Bailey studied the letters carefully before choosing one and showing Gibbs. "That's a Y," Gibbs said. "It looks kind of like a K but not quite."

"Oh! This one!" Bailey said proudly holding up the correct train car.

"Good job," Gibbs praised. "Next is an S."

"There's a S in my name too," Josie said as she chose a hat for Mr. Potato Head.

"That's right," Gibbs said. "Actually, everybody has an S in their last name. G-I-B-B-S."

"We are all Gibbses," Bailey said proudly.

"Not quite yet," Jenny said.

"Mommy won't be an official Gibbs for a couple more weeks," Gibbs said, "but she's already a Gibbs in my book." He looked over his shoulder and winked at her as she smiled lovingly back at him.

"Is that all? J-A-C, um, K-S?" Bailey asked.

"Almost," Gibbs said. "Next there's an O." He waited while Bailey quickly found the O in his pile. "And last there's an N."

Bailey picked up the M and the N and looked at them carefully. He showed Gibbs the N and smiled proudly when Gibbs nodded his approval. "Grandpa," he said hurrying over to his grandfather and tapping impatiently on his knee, "Grandpa! I spelled you name!"

"Wow," Jack said, "you sure did. You must have a lot of smarts up there," he said tapping on Bailey's head.

"Daddy helped me," Bailey admitted, "but I finded the letters all by myself." Bailey climbed into his grandfather's lap and settled in, smiling happily when he received a kiss. His grandpa was the next best thing next to his parents. "Grandpa, can you tell me a story?"

"Sure," Jack said. "Have you heard the story about the teddy bear who got rescued from the mean little boy?"

Bailey's eyes grew wide as he stared up at Jack and shook his head. "What happened to him? Does he have a nice home now? Does he have a new boy to take care of him?" he asked curiously.

"Well, let me tell you all about him," Jack said giving Jenny a quick wink. He'd continue telling her stories about his son later. While Gibbs continued playing with Josie and Jenny sat on the couch listening, Jack told Bailey all about a little teddy bear that had been thrown in the trash because the little boy he lived with didn't want him anymore. He told him how the bear had fallen out of the big trash truck and another very sad little boy had found him and decided to take him home.

With Bailey hanging on his every word, Jack told him how the little boy cleaned the bear up and fixed his eye that was falling off then gave him some clothes to wear and a blanket to keep him warm. He told him how the boy and the bear quickly became inseparable, taking care of each other so neither of them ever had to be alone again.

Bailey was thrilled with his grandfather's story. The little boy absolutely loved cuddling up with loved ones and listening to stories. "I have a shark," Bailey told Jack. "His name is Chomper, 'cept when he tries to eat Lulu, he has to go in timeout."

"Really?" Jack asked. "And who's Lulu?"

"Lulu is Josie's pink dolphin," Bailey said. "She doesn't like to play with Chomper."

Jack laughed as he hugged his grandson to him. He loved the imagination children possessed and his grandkids weren't any exception. He handed Bailey off to Jenny then disappeared into the kitchen to start lunch.

After being shoed out of the kitchen, Gibbs and Jenny decided to take the kids on a short walk before their journey back to the city. The rain had stopped for the time being and they hoped a little exercise would help them expel their excess energy before the long car ride back. While they waited for Jack to finish making lunch, Gibbs and Jenny let the kids watch cartoons so they could get everything packed loaded into the trunk.

"Lunch is ready," Jack called from the kitchen.

Gibbs and Jenny made sure the twins got washed up then they all headed into the dining room. On the table was a plate of chicken fried steaks, a bowl of white country gravy, a heap of mashed potatoes and a bowl of corn.

"You cook?" Jenny asked.

"Have to," Jack laughed as they took their seats. "I've been on my own for some time now. I've gotta eat."

"I suppose that's true," Jenny said. "This looks and smells delicious."

"Thank you," Jack said blushing slightly. "I was going to make stroganoff but my boy here seems to have a problem with my stroganoff."

Gibbs glanced up at his father as he started filling the twins' plates. "Don't start, Dad."

Jack held up his hands defensively and decided to drop it. He enjoyed poking at his boy but he didn't want to get into an argument. They drew out their meal as long as they could, knowing their time together was coming to an end. After lunch, Jack pulled out the apple pie he'd purchased at the diner the night before for dessert.

When everyone's bellies were full, they exchanged hugs and kisses and said their goodbyes then Gibbs, Jenny and the twins headed home and Jack returned to his normal Sunday afternoon routine of taking a short nap. He loved his family and couldn't be happier to have grandkids but sometimes they wore him out.


	5. Dreams Do Come True

Jenny paced nervously in the small room inside the chapel. It was time, March 20, the first day of spring and the first day of the rest of her life. Her wedding day had finally arrived. She'd chosen the day because of what it symbolized, new life. After a long, dull winter everything from the grass to the trees was coming to life again. The dead, brown earth was filled with life and color. Blue skies replaced gray, flowers bloomed, birds returned and the sun came back. It was one of the most beautiful times of year and a fitting day for Gibbs and Jenny's life together to officially begin. Their long and complicated past had given way to new life.

It had taken many hours and a lot of help from Ziva and Abby but Jenny had finally found the perfect dress. It was a long, flowing strapless gown made of white satin. It had enough flare and texture to make it look sophisticated but not so much it took away from her natural beauty. At eleven weeks pregnant, her baby bump was nonexistent but she had the radiating glow pregnancy often brought.

Her bridal bouquet was a mixture of butter cream and pink phalaenopsis orchids mixed in with ruffle-edged roses, magenta garden roses, pale, pink, rounded garden roses, and paler spray roses. Abby had ended up making it herself. The florist wasn't doing it to her liking so she'd gone behind the counter and taken over while Ziva shot the worker an apologetic look. When Abby finished both Ziva and the florist were impressed with her creation. Martha Stewart would've been proud.

Gibbs had secured his tuxedo and the groomsmen's suits just in time for the ceremony and earned himself a playful smack on the butt from Jenny for waiting so long. Abby had already been in the room Jenny was waiting in and assured her that Gibbs looked sharp in his light gray tuxedo and matching tie. The over ecstatic Goth had been happily bouncing around checking on the groomsmen, the guests, the photographer, the twins and Gibbs while Ziva stayed close by Jenny's side offering support and helping her keep her nerves in check.

The twins looked adorable, Bailey in his small tux that matched Gibbs' and Josie in her dress that complimented Jenny's gown. The bridesmaids looked stunning in their sage green spaghetti strap gowns and the groomsmen looked handsome in their black three piece suits with sage green ties to match the girls' dresses. The preacher had arrived, the flowers were arranged perfectly, the photographer was already making her rounds; everything was going perfectly but Jenny was a mess of nerves. A knock at the door had Ziva peeking out to see who was there.

"Is everybody decent?" Ducky asked.

"Yes Ducky, come on in," Ziva said moving aside so he could enter.

"I'm so glad you're here, Ducky," Jenny said. "Why am I so nervous? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, my dear," Ducky said with a chuckle as he rested his hands on her shoulders and led her over to one of the chairs in the room. "It's perfectly normal to be nervous. I'd be worried if you weren't."

"I'm not having any doubts," Jenny explained. "I'm just… I'm terrified and I don't even know why."

"It's just the anticipation and waiting around," Ducky said with a smile. "Everyone is where they're supposed to be and doing exactly what they're supposed to be doing. Abigail is doing a wonderful job of keeping everyone in line. Try to relax, it's almost time."

"How's Jethro?" Jenny asked. She was half tempted to break tradition and ask to see him before the ceremony.

"Jethro's fine," Ducky assured her. "He just got his picture taken with the twins and it was the most precious thing! He had one of them in each arm and they each kissed one of his cheeks while he smiled from ear to ear. It's definitely a shot for the mantle!"

Jenny smiled at the thought. "Thank you Ducky." Just as she started letting herself relax Abby came bursting into the room, full of energy.

"Come on Ducky, Ziva, it's time to line up!" She was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. She hurried over to Jenny and threw her arms around her. "I'm so happy for you guys! I can't believe it's finally time!"

Gibbs stood at the front of the church, near the preacher and waited. The pianist started playing Pachelbel's Canon in D and the procession started. Jack walked down the aisle with Tony and Tim who'd been serving as ushers. The three of them took their places on the front row, each of them nodding to Gibbs as they passed in front of him. Next Mike escorted Abby down the aisle followed by Ducky and Ziva. Gibbs and Jenny hadn't picked a best man or maid of honor. Neither wanted to choose between friends. They valued each of them, from the two young men who'd agreed to be ushers to their long time friends and mentors.

Bailey and Josie walked down the aisle together, the ring bearer and flower girl. Josie waved at the familiar faces as she tossed rose petals on the floor and Bailey kept his eyes on Gibbs, just like he'd been told. It had taken some convincing just to get the shy three year old to walk down the aisle but once he learned he'd be next to his sister and walking towards his dad, he seemed to be okay.

Once the wedding party had their places at the front, the pianist paused and waited for Jenny to appear at the entrance of the sanctuary. Everyone rose and turned towards the middle aisle as the pianist started playing again. Jenny started towards Gibbs with a radiant smile on her face and a happy tear in her eye. The chapel was small but filled with close friends and family. Jenny had respected Gibbs' wishes for a smaller, more intimate ceremony. She made it to the front of the chapel, repeatedly reminding herself not to walk too fast. She turned and faced Gibbs, smiling so much her cheeks hurt.

"You look beautiful," Gibbs mouthed, his smile as radiant as hers.

Jenny brushed the tear from her eye as the preacher welcomed everyone to the ceremony and gave a brief history of the happy moments in Gibbs and Jenny's past. The two were so wrapped up in each other that they almost forgot about the ceremony taking place around them.

"Jethro and Jenny have decided to create their own vows and present them here today," the preacher said.

Jenny passed her bouquet to Abby who was standing right behind her then pulled out the small note card she'd prepared. She took a deep breath, smiled at Gibbs then started, making sure not to rush her speech and to speak clearly. "Jethro, you are the most incredible man I've even known. You're my best friend, my soul mate. You're the reason I believe in love. You've shown me what love feels like and how to love with passion, purity and unconditional acceptance. You're my dream come true, the love of my life."

"I promise to spend the rest of my days by your side. I promise to always listen to the words you speak, and listen even harder for the ones that you don't speak. I promise to love you without hesitation, comfort you in times of need, encourage you to be your best, laugh with you, cry with you, and grow old with you. I promise to always be open and honest with you, and to cherish you through whatever life may bring us. Today, I give you my hand to hold, my life to share and my heart to keep." She sniffed back a few more happy tears as she smiled up at Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled back at her as he pulled his notes out of the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket. He cleared his throat then started. "Jen, because of you I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I want with all my heart to be the best person I can be for you. I'll laugh with you when times are good and lift you up when times are hard. I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses and hold you with passion. My affection will know no bounds. I promise to always be your confidant, your lover and your friend. I will always be there to love you, to hold you, to protect you and appreciate you."

"I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion and my tenderest care through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future. I will always cherish you and the family that we share together. I give to you my body, my mind, my soul, my entire being; I give you my hand to hold for eternity."

"Who knew Boss was romantic like that?" Tony whispered from his seat receiving a smack from Tim who was sitting next to him.

"May I please have the rings, young man?" the preacher asked. Bailey looked up at Gibbs, forgetting what he was supposed to do. At Gibbs' nod he put both rings in the preacher's hand. Gibbs smiled and winked at him and Bailey smiled back shyly before taking Mike's hand and moving over to stand next to him.

The preacher handed Gibbs and Jenny the appropriate ring and the two joined hands. He briefly explained the tradition behind the wedding ring then turned to Gibbs. "Do you, Jethro, take Jenny to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do," Gibbs said gazing into Jenny's eyes.

The preacher turned to Jenny. "Do you, Jenny, take Jethro to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"I do," Jenny said smiling at her groom.

"You may now seal your vows with a kiss," the preacher said after they'd exchanged rings.

The two leaned in and pressed their lips together then smiled at each other before looking back at the preacher.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, husband and wife." Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered as Gibbs and Jenny joined hands and walked down the aisle together followed by the wedding party. Jack was the first one out to hug the bride and groom and congratulate them followed by Tony and Tim.

Gibbs and Jenny stood outside the small chapel to shake the hands of their guests as they filtered out. It was absolutely beautiful outside. The snow had melted, the sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, flowers were blooming, the grass was turning green and there was enough warmth in the air to be out without bundling up. Bailey and Josie played happily on the front lawn, chasing each other and picking flowers while the adults shook hands before their guests got into their cars and headed over to the reception.

After an endless number of photographs of the bride and groom, the twins, the wedding party and family members in every combination imaginable, the group got into the limo and headed for the same fine dining restaurant in Falls Church, Virginia that Gibbs had proposed to Jenny at. They'd enjoyed the atmosphere, the beautiful surroundings and the food when they were there so they'd decided to have the reception at the same place.

After a wild ride, the limo pulled up in front of the restaurant and let everybody out. As they approached the private dining room they could hear the band playing while everyone snacked on hors d'oeuvres. The music stopped and the DJ introduced the wedding party first. After they'd all taken their seats, Gibbs and Jenny were introduced.

"Now may I present to you the happy couple, Jethro and Jenny Gibbs!"

More applause and cheering erupted as they entered, hand in hand and made their way over to their table. Instead of having the traditional head table on a platform, they'd chosen to go with the less formal round tables. Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby and Jimmy sat at one table while Gibbs and Jenny sat with Jack, Mike, Ducky and the twins. After a few toasts from family and friends dinner was served.

Gibbs and Jenny both enjoyed one of their favorites, steak au poivre with creamy mashed potatoes and roasted asparagus while their guests enjoyed their choice of the steak, herb crusted chicken tenderloin with a smoked parmesan cream sauce or broiled salmon seasoned with bread crumbs, garlic, lemon and butter.

"Daddy, is Mommy a 'fficial Gibbs now?" Bailey asked with a mouth full of food as he tugged at the sleeve of Gibbs' tuxedo jacket.

"Yes, Mommy is an official Gibbs now, just like you and Josie," Gibbs answered as he patted his boy's back. "We're all Gibbses now."

"We're a family," Josie said happily.

"Yes we are," Jenny agreed, "one big, happy family."

"Are you and Mommy still going on a'cation?" Bailey asked.

"Yep," Gibbs said, "Mommy and I will be gone for a few days but we'll still talk to you on the phone. Grandpa Mike is going to stay with you and Tony and Ziva, Tim and Abby are going to take turns having sleepovers."

"You guys are going to do just fine," Jenny assured them. "You're going to have lots of fun."

"Where's you going, Grandpa Jack?" Josie asked.

"I've got to back home and run the store, Sweet Pea," Jack answered. "I wish I could stay with you guys longer but I'll be back later on in the summer to stay awhile."

"Promise?" Josie asked.

"I promise," Jack answered. He was planning on coming back around the time the baby was scheduled born to offer his help wherever he could. With Mike in town and some additional help from Gibbs' team, Jack knew the twins would be fine. He knew they'd need more help when the baby arrived.

"Alright, I need you two to stay here with your grandpas," Gibbs told the twins. "Mommy and I have to go cut the cake."

"Cake?" Bailey asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Cake," Gibbs repeated.

"Can I have some?" Bailey asked.

"Yep," Gibbs said, "but you're going to have to wait a little bit. I want you to eat a couple more bits of your chicken and Josie, eat some of your potatoes please."

While the kids finished eating their dinners, Gibbs and Jenny made their way over to the small table their cake was sitting on. It was a three tiered white cake with an intricate pattern of roses scattered on each of the layers and two large pink roses made of frosting perfectly placed on the bottom tier. Their photographer snapped a few photos of the cake then took pictures as they cut the first slice together and fed it to each other. As boring as Tony thought they were being, they didn't smear it all over each other.

The band came back out and started playing once again as people were finishing up their meals. The cake was taken back to the kitchen to cut and serve. Gibbs took Jenny's hand and led her out onto the dance floor for their first dance.

"I love you," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"I love you too," Jenny said melting into him as they swayed around the dance floor.

The world around them faded as they danced to the slow rhythm of the music, completely wrapped up in each other. At that moment nothing else in the world existed. The entire room sat and watched the bride and groom dance, captivated as the new couple moved at one.

As the song ended, Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor while Abby grabbed Tim and did the same. Jenny danced with Bailey while Gibbs danced with Josie, letting the little girl stand on his feet while he held her hands and spun her around. The wedding photographer snapped pictures of Gibbs and Jenny dancing with each other and with the twins as well as the others on the dance floor. The dance floor soon filled as people finished eating. Partners were exchanged as love and laughter filled the air.

After a few songs Gibbs and Jenny slipped away to greet their guests and thank them for sharing in their special day. The wedding cake was served and the room was buzzing with excitement as some people chatted over coffee and cake and others danced. With no one any the wiser the twins managed to con Jack out of a piece of cake, then Abby out of another piece before hitting up Jenny. When they asked Gibbs for what would have been their fourth piece of cake he got suspicious, knowing Jenny had already given them one and their little game was up.

"We need to be out of here within the next half an hour," Gibbs whispered as he led Jenny back out onto the dance floor for one final dance before they had to leave to catch their flight.

Jenny hummed in pleasure as she moved her body against his. "Too bad we have such a long flight before we can clip into bed," she whispered back. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him as he swayed gently back and forth. It was definitely going to be a long flight.

Before Gibbs and Jenny left to get changed for their flight, all the single women were gathered for the bouquet toss. Despite Abby's best efforts to grab it, the bouquet landed in Ziva's hands, surprising her. Ziva quickly passed it onto Josie, delighting the little girl. She took Josie and Bailey over to the table Ducky was sitting at and while he explained the origins of the bouquet tossing tradition, Gibbs retrieved the garter from Jenny's leg.

The men lined up and in a move that would've made his old football coach proud, Tony snatched the undergarment right out of the air. While Tony proudly showed off his catch, Gibbs and Jenny left to get changed. Tony, Tim and Abby sat down at the table with Ducky, Ziva and the twins to wait for Gibbs and Jenny to come say goodbye.

"You know, the tradition of throwing the bride's garter to the men at the wedding started way back in the 14th century," Ducky said. "Yes, it was a way to show proof of the bride and groom's consummation of their marriage. Family and friends would go into the room with the couple and would return with the garter as proof."

Ziva laughed, almost spitting out her water. "Sounds like something Tony would do."

"I think that's a little awkward, even for me," Tony said, scrunching his face at the idea.

"Anyways," Ducky continued, "things could sometimes get out of hand. You see, having a piece of the bride's clothing, especially her undergarments, was considered good luck. At some weddings, onlookers would just start grabbing at the bride, trying to rip a piece of her clothing off. As you can imagine, that wasn't appreciated by either the bride or the groom, hence the tossing of the garter out the door. The idea was that people would chase after that and leave the newlyweds to—" Ducky stopped short and looked over at the twins who both listening intently, "…well, to do what newlyweds do on their first night of marriage."

"What do they do?" Josie asked curiously.

"Well," Ducky struggled, "they uh—"

"Cuddle!" Abby piped in.

"Daddy and Mommy cuddle with us," Bailey said happily.

"It's not exactly that kind of cuddling," Tim said without thinking.

Josie thought for a minute and something suddenly clicked in the little girl's mind. "Is it the kind of cuddling where the baby comes to live in the mommy's tummy?" she asked.

"Whoa, you are one smart cookie!" Abby said. "Nothing gets past you."

"Mom and Dad better lock their bedroom door," Tony added.

"Alright guys," Gibbs said as he joined the group. "We're leaving. You guys should have everything you need. The phone number of the hotel is on the fridge at home, the kids insurance cards are on the counter, Ducky has the emergency cash and we will see everybody on Friday."

"Are you and Mommy going to cuddle now?" Josie asked.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at his team as he lifted his little girl out of Abby's lap. "Mommy and I are going on our honeymoon," he said. "Remember, we talked about this?"

Josie nodded her head as she reached up and rested her hand on his cheek.

"You two are going to have lots of fun with your aunts and uncles and your aunts and uncles are going to stop filling your heads with things you don't need to be concerned with." Gibbs glared at the group, silently telling them he meant business.

"Ducky started it," Tony piped up but quickly stopped talking when Gibbs slapped the back of his head. "Sorry Boss."

Gibbs smiled at Josie and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Baby Girl. Can I have a goodbye kiss?" Josie kissed Gibbs' cheek and gave him a hug. "Thank you. Give Mommy a kiss too," he said passing her off to Jenny before he picked Bailey up. After hugs and kisses goodbye Gibbs grabbed onto Jenny's hand, they waved goodbye to the group then they were off to the airport.


	6. When the Boss is Away...

Tony couldn't contain the big grin on his face as he pulled into the twin's daycare after his long day at work. Part of him felt a tinge of jealousy towards his boss. He had to go home to an empty house each night but Gibbs now had a beautiful wife and two very fun kids. He quickly blew it off, knowing he held a special place in their lives and that he could visit whenever he wanted.

He parked the car and whistled a happy tune as he made his way into the building and down the long hallway that led to the room the children were in. He listened closely to the TV as he went. _Dennis the Menace_ he thought, _with Walter Matthau and Mason Gamble_. He gave himself a mental pat on the back. He still had it.

He cupped his hands in front of his mouth like a bullhorn to announce his arrival. "Paging the Gibbs twins, earth to the Gibbs twins, your ride is here," he said in a goofy voice.

Bailey and Josie giggled as they raced into Tony's outstretched arms and threw their arms around him. The new daycare worker checked Tony's ID and made sure he was on the list of people who were allowed to pick the twins up then Tony got the kids ready and they left. Ziva was already on her way over to the Gibbs residence to start dinner. It was their night to stay with the twins and they were both looking forward to it. Mike had gone to catch up with an old friend leaving them alone for the evening.

After dinner and baths, Tony made a ridiculously large batch of popcorn and they all squished together on the couch to watch a movie. Tony began throwing the popcorn into the air and catching it in his mouth and the twins tried to mimic him. That quickly turned into a popcorn fight. Bailey and Josie started running around the living room as they were bombarded by the popcorn Tony was throwing. Ziva was getting ready to settle everybody down when Bailey tripped and hit his head on the coffee table. Before anyone had time to react an ear piercing scream echoed through the house.

"Oh no," Tony said hurrying to the little boy's side. He scooped the child into his lap and did his best to comfort him.

"Is he bleeding?" Ziva asked kneeling next to Tony.

"I don't know," Tony said in a slight panic. "Try to move his hand away. Bailey, can you let us see please?"

"NO!" Bailey sobbed through his tears, burying his head in Tony's chest. "DADDY! I want Daddy!"

"I know," Tony said cringing. He managed to get the three year old turned enough Ziva could pull his hand back and look at his injury. "How does it look?" Tony asked, concern written all over his face.

"Uh, I think I am going to call Ducky now," Ziva said.

"Oh no," Tony whispered.

* * *

"At this rate we could've checked into a hotel in DC," Jenny said as Gibbs flopped onto the bed next to her, breathing heavily. "We haven't seen any of the sites."

"If that's what you'd rather be doing…" Gibbs let his voice trail off as he rolled his head to face her.

Jenny rested her hand against his cheek and pressed a kiss to his lips. "That's not what I said. I'd rather be in here, experiencing one of the wonders of the world."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as Jenny kissed him again. "Have you been talking to DiNozzo?" he asked pausing to kiss her. "I'm gonna hurt that boy."

Jenny trailed her fingers down his cheek. "He was right," she said quietly with a smile.

Gibbs grunted happily as he leaned into her touch. "You're on top next time," he said.

Jenny chuckled softly as she looked into his eyes lovingly. "Are you up for one more time before we have to get ready for the luau?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said confidently. The phone rang just as he leaned in to kiss her again. They would've ignored it if it hadn't been for the twins back home. "This had better be important," he said before leaning in to kiss Jenny then snatching the phone off the hook. "Gibbs."

"Uh, hi Boss," Tony said. "How's things? How's Hawaii?"

"What do you want, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked shortly. He could already tell Tony was stalling and suspected bad news was coming.

"You have to tell him, Tony!" Ziva whispered. "Be a man!"

"Is the director there?" Tony asked.

"I'm waiting, Anthony," Gibbs said.

Tony took a deep breath and decided to just get it out as quickly as he could. "Bailey fell and hit his head on the coffee table and had to get stitches."

"What?" Gibbs asked sitting up in bed. "What happened? How did he fall?" He paused as realization hit him. "Were you two wrestling again?"

"Not exactly wrestling," Tony said. "We were kind of having a popcorn fight and then… well, then we started chasing each other and he fell."

"Is he okay?" Gibbs asked. "Can I talk to him?"

"Sure," Tony said, happy to be getting off the phone, "he's right here." He quickly passed the phone off to Bailey then sank down into Gibbs' recliner and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Daddy?"

"Hi Kiddo," Gibbs said, "I heard you got an owwie."

"Yeah! My head falled on the coffee table and it came open but my brains didn't come out. I went to the hospital and the doctors fixed me up but Uncle Tony passed out and the pretty nurse had to take him away somewhere but Grandpa Ducky stayed with me."

"Uncle Tony passed out?" Gibbs asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah," Bailey giggled. "He falled on the floor and didn't wake up."

"Are you okay, Buddy?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Bailey said. "Doctor Ducky gave me a medicine so my head won't hurt."

"I'm glad to hear that," Gibbs said. "Is Doctor Ducky there? Can I talk to him for a minute?" Bailey handed the phone to Ducky then went to cuddle with a very distraught Tony.

"Bailey fell into the coffee table and had to get stitches," Gibbs told Jenny while he waited for Ducky. "He's okay though."

"Jethro," Ducky greeted, "Bailey is doing just fine. There's really no need to worry."

"What'd the doctor say?" Gibbs asked.

"He doesn't have a concussion, it's nothing serious," Ducky answered. "He has about a one inch gash above his right eye. They put five stitches in. The scar should end up being hidden by his eyebrow."

"Was his vision affected?" Gibbs asked.

"No," Ducky said. "Absent the scar, there will be no long term effects."

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief and smiled over at Jenny as he squeezed her hand. "Did Tony really pass out?"

"I'm afraid so," Ducky answered, unable to hide the amusement in his voice. "He fainted when the doctor started sewing up Bailey's head."

"That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to him when I get home," Gibbs said frustrated that he was so far away when his boy was injured. "Do I need to come home, Duck?"

"No, that's really not necessary, Jethro," Ducky said. "It's just a childhood injury, a rite of passage of sorts."

Gibbs thanked the doctor then he and Jenny said their 'I love yous' and 'goodnights' to the twins before hanging up. Gibbs sat up against the headboard and Jenny leaned against him, draping her arm across his bare chest. He pulled the blanket around them and explained what had happened to Jenny in more detail.

"Do you think we should go home?" Jenny asked running her fingers over his chest as he stared out the window.

"No," Gibbs said, kissing the top of her head. "I don't like being away from him when he's hurt but he's fine. He's got some good caretakers." Jenny smiled up at him and he kissed her. "What time is the bus picking us up?"

"At 3:00," Jenny answered. "It takes between an hour and an hour and a half to get to the private beach for the luau, depending on traffic."

"I suppose we should start getting ready," he said. "We'll have to save our next session until tonight." He leaned in and kissed her passionately again. "You're still on top," he whispered. Jenny laughed and playfully smacked his bare butt as he rolled out of bed. He nudged his pile of clothes on the floor out of the way and headed for the shower with Jenny following right behind him.

* * *

Jenny managed to persuade Gibbs to wear the bright blue, silk Hawaiian shirt with large white hibiscus flowers on it that she'd bought for him. He buttoned it all the way up as he was accustomed to doing for work and she undid the top 3 buttons so she could see some skin and a little chest hair. His undershirts had been traded for tank tops and Jenny couldn't have been happier.

She was wearing a bright blue, sleeveless, silk mu'umu'u that complimented his shirt. The light, loose dress was one of the most comfortable things she'd ever worn. She would've liked something a little more colorful but she knew it would take some convincing to get Gibbs to wear the simple blue shirt and she wanted to wear the same color. She didn't want to push her luck. The two headed out to the front of their hotel to wait for the bus to pick them up.

"I'm hungry," Gibbs said as they waited.

"There's supposed to be a traditional Hawaiian feast tonight," Jenny said.

"Mmm," Gibbs hummed wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. "You look gorgeous."

"This is so comfortable," Jenny said trailing her fingers back and forth across his arm. "I wonder how it'd go over if I started wearing these to work."

"I can answer that one for you," Gibbs said with a grin.

Jenny laughed. "I can too. That shirt looks really nice on you."

"I look goofy," Gibbs said.

"No you don't," Jenny said smacking his arm. "You look like you're getting ready to go to a luau."

Gibbs smiled and kissed the top of her head as he saw their tour bus round the corner. Their names were called along with the few other couples waiting with them. They got on, found their seats then headed to another hotel to pick up more tourists.

After everyone had been picked up, the tour bus full of happy vacationers was on its way to the private beach the luau was being held at. The group enjoyed beautiful scenery as they made their way down the coast while their tour guide gave them a brief history and random fun facts about Hawaiian culture, vegetation, and folklore.

As they neared the beach, the tour guide pulled out a box of plumerias. "Alright friends," he said into the bus's microphone, "you may have seen women around the islands wearing these but what you may not know is there's meaning behind which ear they're wearing them behind. If you are single, available, looking for a man, the flower goes behind your right ear," he said. "If you are married or taken the flower goes behind your left ear. Now, if you see someone wearing the flower in the middle of their head, what you want to do is stay away from them because they're obviously crazy!" he joked getting a laugh out of just about everyone on the bus.

The bus dropped everyone off on a beach bustling with people. The guests were immediately corralled to a line where they would receive their leis and get their pictures taken in front of the Pacific Ocean. Gibbs stood behind Jenny with his arms wrapped around her, holding her body close to his while they waited.

"It's so beautiful here," Jenny said. She rested her hands on top of Gibbs' arms and leaned into him. "Now that you finally let me out of the bedroom," she teased.

"Me? I vaguely remember you barely letting me out of bed long enough to take a leak," Gibbs whispered.

One of the hosts put leis around their necks then the photographer snapped their picture. The photo would likely cost more than they'd want to spend but it was their honeymoon so they'd probably pay the money anyways. While they waited for the other tour buses to arrive the two of them explored the beach.

Jenny snapped a picture of another couple in front of the beach with their camera and they returned the favor. They headed for the bar where Jenny got some fresh squeezed juice to drink and Gibbs started out with a soda then headed for the dining area. In front of a large stage were several rows of picnic tables. Right in front of the stage were much shorter tables with blankets on the ground next them to sit on. Gibbs and Jenny decided to sit there. They snacked on the fresh pineapple as they chatted with the others sitting around their table.

Tropical music played in the background as people milled around, explored the beach and chose where they wanted to sit for the evening. Once everyone had arrived they were all summoned over to what looked like a large sandpit surrounded by bleachers. Conch shells were sounded, the king and queen arrived and the kalua pig was pulled out of the underground oven it had been cooking in all day. Everyone returned to their tables and enjoyed watching the hula dancers on the stage while they took turns going through the buffet style lines to fill their plates.

After a feast with a full array of Hawaiian specialties and a few American classics, the entertainment started. There was more hula dancing along with a number of other traditional Polynesian dances. A few of the guest were called up on stage and taught a few dance moves. There was music and singing and, after the sun went down, the crowd favorite—the Samoan fire knife dancer.

As much as Gibbs was enjoying the show, he started getting antsy towards the end. There was only so much dancing in different outfits he could enjoy. He disappeared to the bar and got a couple drinks then he and Jenny headed a short distance down the dark beach for some privacy.

It had been awhile since he'd been out of the city at night and it always surprised him how dark the country got. The full moon shone down on the beach and it was lined with a few tiki torches. If someone had explained the place to him, he may have thought it was hokey but actually witnessing it for himself was different, inexplicable even.

This wasn't an Americanized version of a luau with cheap tiki torches scatted about and fake leis adorning people's necks. It was a traditional Hawaiian luau with authentic leis and tiki torches, food like Gibbs had never tasted before and top notch entertainment. It was the Hawaiians sharing some of their culture with a group of tourists who they'd invited to become their family for the evening. He was well aware of the fact that Hawaii was indeed America's 50th state but the culture was entirely different than that of the mainland.

"Pi _ñ_ a colada?" he asked offering Jenny one of the drinks. "It's non-alcoholic."

"Since when do you drink pi _ñ_ a coladas?" Jenny asked accepting the beverage.

"When in Rome," Gibbs said taking a sip of his own drink.

"Or when in Hawaii," Jenny corrected.

Gibbs sat down on the beach, far enough away from the water that the incoming tide wouldn't get him and Jenny sat down right in front of him, leaning against his chest for support. The two sat quietly, wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying the company while they drank their pi _ñ_ a coladas.

"Are you happy, Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"I've never been happier," Jenny answered without hesitation. "I was so misguided for so long. I should've returned with you from Paris in the first place. I keep thinking about everything we've missed out on that we could've done together. We could've already had a family, could've—"

"Don't live in the past, Jen," Gibbs interrupted. "We're here, together, now. We have a family, a growing family," he said resting his hand over his unborn child. "If you're stuck in the past, you're going to miss out on all the joys of the present."

"I just— I screwed up," Jenny admitted. "I wish I could go back and do it over."

"We all have things we wish we could do over," Gibbs said, "but we can't. It's over and done with."

"I'm so thankful for you, Jethro," Jenny said. "I love you so much."

Gibbs kissed her cheek then rested his chin on her shoulder. Jenny smiled and squirmed slightly as his breath tickled her neck. "I love you too," he said, "and as soon as we get back to the hotel, I'm going to show you just how much I love you."

Jenny moaned approvingly as she wiggled closer to him. "Maybe, if you have any energy left after that, we could take a midnight walk along the beach in the moonlight?" she suggested.

"Mm-hmm," Gibbs said kissing her neck, "I'd like that."

* * *

After spending the majority of their first two days in bed and exploring a small area of the island on their own, Gibbs and Jenny were ready to get out and see some of the sites. On Tuesday, they'd scheduled a hike to a waterfall in the mountains. A fifteen passenger van picked up a small group of people and took them from the densely populated coast up into the mountains. As they drove their tour guide described some important times in Hawaiian history. He pulled over every once in awhile to let the small group snap photos of the breathtaking landscapes.

The closer they got to their final destination, the more it started raining. It was a big change from the clear blue skies they'd had at the beach every day. Their tour guide passed out cheap plastic ponchos, sent the group for a bathroom break then they were off. The air around them was warm enough that the rain wasn't terribly uncomfortable but the thin ponchos were doing little to keep them dry.

Gibbs held tightly to Jenny's hand, offering support and stability as they hiked up steep, slippery inclines and through streams with fast moving water. After they'd been hiking for awhile, Jenny was really beginning to get tired and stressed on the rough trail.

"I don't want to do this anymore," she told Gibbs.

"We're getting close," Gibbs encouraged. He knew it was best if they stayed with the small group and didn't get left behind or try to backtrack on their own. "Hold onto me."

"Why does it have to be so rainy and slippery?" she asked.

"If it didn't rain, there wouldn't be a waterfall for us to enjoy," Gibbs said.

"I don't like this," Jenny said. The fear of slipping and falling and possibly hurting their unborn baby, combined with being soaking wet and having no idea how close or far away they were was really beginning to take its toll on her.

"I've got you," Gibbs assured her. "Everything's going to be okay." He slowed his pace and held tighter to Jenny to make sure she felt secure while he talked to her about anything he could think of to distract her. It wasn't much longer before they reached a raging waterfall and had a chance to take a break.

"It's so beautiful," Jenny said as Gibbs led her over to a large rock and sat down next to her.

"Yeah it is," Gibbs agreed. He turned so Jenny could dig the camera out of the backpack he was carrying and snap several photos. Their tour guide snapped a photo of the two of them standing in front of the waterfall, completely drenched but happy.

After everyone had a chance to rest, the group started back down the mountain. The rain started letting up making their journey back to the van much easier. Their tour guide led them down a different trail than they'd come up. Jenny wasn't sure if it was the fact that the rain was letting up or that they'd had the opportunity to take a short break, but the trip down seemed easier and quicker than their journey up. She was relieved to be back in the van and looking forward to getting back to their hotel room and so she could change into dry clothes.

On the way back to their hotel, their guide drove them through the city, pointing out important landmarks and explaining old traditions. All the tour guides on the island seemed to have a wealth of fun and interesting knowledge. Exhaustion took over for Jenny and she rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder and took a nap until they arrived back at their hotel. When they arrived, Gibbs kissed her awake, tipped their guide then the two headed up to their room.

"Brr," Jenny said beginning to shiver in the air conditioning as Gibbs unlocked the door to their room. "It's cold."

"That's because you're soaking wet," Gibbs said. "We need to get you out of those wet clothes, maybe tuck you into bed."

"Only if you're going to tuck yourself in next to me and warm me up with your body heat," Jenny said slyly.

"I might know another way to warm you up," Gibbs said seductively with a smirk and a wink.

"Do tell," Jenny said quietly as she peeled his wet t-shirt from his body and let it fall to the floor with a flop.

* * *

Josie happily sailed her pink rubber ducky through the bath water while her brother sat with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face. Bath time was tolerable if his daddy was there with him but other than that he didn't want anything to do with it.

Tim was down the hall getting the kids' rooms ready for bedtime. He plugged in the string of nightlights in their rooms and picked out storybooks to read them before bed. Mike was downstairs getting their snack ready. Abby was doing her best to bathe the twins but Bailey was definitely not making things easy for her.

"Bath time is fun, Bailey," she said in an attempt to convince the boy. "It's kind of like swimming!" Bailey's face seemed set in stone, his eyes giving a glare that would have made his father proud. "I didn't use the girly bubbles," Abby said.

"I want Daddy," the three year old pouted. "When will he be home?"

"Daddy and Mommy will be home the day after tomorrow," Abby answered. "You're going to go to sleep tonight and go to sleep tomorrow night and then they'll come home the next morning after you wake up." The Goth rubbed the little boy's back and leaned in to kiss him. "I know you miss them. I miss 'em too."

"You do?" Bailey asked finally softening his glare.

Abby nodded as she started washing him. "You know what? After we get out of the tub and have our snack, we can call them and say goodnight. How does that sound?"

"I want Daddy to tuck me in and rub my tummy and give me hugs and kisses," Bailey said.

"I know, Buddy," Abby said sadly. "He'll be back before you know it but until then how about I tuck you in and rub your tummy and give you hugs and kisses." After considering it Bailey looked forlornly at Abby and shrugged his shoulders. "What if I let you skip school tomorrow?" Abby said. "You guys can come to work with me."

"Really?" Bailey asked, perking right up.

"Really," Abby answered.

The thought of going to NCIS with Abby the following day turned Bailey's mood around almost instantly and he finished the rest of his bath with a smile on his face. Abby got the twins out of the water and wrapped them up in their hooded bath towels. While she was pulling the toys out of the tub and draining the water the two took off down the hall, pretending to be superheroes, flying all over the house. It wasn't long before they made it downstairs and started running circles around Mike.

"What in the sam hill?" Mike asked in shock.

"I'm Superman!" Bailey announced happily.

"I'm Elastigirl!" Josie said.

As if right on cue the phone started ringing. "ABBY!" Mike yelled towards the stairs before grabbing the phone off the hook. "What?"

"Hi Mike," Gibbs said, "everything okay?"

"Okay?" Mike repeated. "I got two naked kids running circles around me."

"We're not running!" Bailey corrected. "We're flying!"

"Oh, pardon me," Mike said, "I got two naked kids _flying_ around me." He pulled the phone away from his ear and turned his attention to the kids. "No milk and cookies until you get your jammies on," he said.

The twins stopped running and stared at Mike, contemplating his seriousness. He pointed towards the table where their snack was set out waiting for them and the two quickly took off back upstairs.

"Don't worry, Probie," Mike said into the phone, "everything's under control here."

"Doesn't sound like it," Gibbs said.

"They were taking a bath," Mike explained, "they must've gotten loose."

"Ah," Gibbs said knowingly, "were they pretending to be superheroes?"

"I guess. Bailey was Superman and I don't even know who Josie said she was."

"Josie's usually Elastigirl," Gibbs said with a smirk. "It's from _The Incredibles_. We just called to check in and say goodnight."

Gibbs chatted with Mike while the kids got their pajamas on then chatted with Abby while they ate their snack. Abby filled him in on what Bailey had said during bath time and got his permission to let them skip daycare and go to work with her the following day. Once the kids were done eating they took turns saying goodnight to Gibbs and Jenny and sharing long distance kisses over the phone.

As the week wore on it was getting harder and harder to hang up the phone despite all the fun the twins were having with their aunts, uncles and grandpa and the fun Gibbs and Jenny were having in Hawaii. Their next vacation would definitely include the whole family.

While Gibbs and Jenny headed out to grab an early dinner, Abby curled up with Bailey to try to get him to sleep and Tim rocked Josie while he read to her until she fell asleep. Their week of being surrogate parents was nearing an end and they couldn't help but be a little saddened by the thought.


	7. Hellos and Goodbyes

Josie woke not too long after Tim and Abby left for work on Friday morning. She rubbed her eyes then sat up in her bed and yawned. With springtime came earlier mornings and longer days and for a little girl who woke with the sun, it meant even less sleep. She crawled out of bed, grabbed Lulu, her pink dolphin, and made her way downstairs.

Grandpa Mike was sitting on the couch in his pajamas drinking a cup of coffee when the little girl came in. She didn't hesitate to climb in the half-asleep man's lap. Keeping up with the twins all week, even with the help of Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby had really taken it out of him. He was looking forward to returning to his quiet little beach in Baja.

"Good morning, Darlin'," the older man said. He set his coffee aside and readjusted the three year old in his lap.

"Morning Grandpa," Josie said resting against his chest.

"You know what today is?" Mike asked before kissing the child on the head. Josie shook her head as she hugged Lulu. "Your Mom and Dad will be home pretty soon."

"Really?" Josie asked perking right up.

"Yep," Mike said, "they been on a plane all night so they could get here to see you."

"Yay!" Josie cheered.

While Mike sipped his coffee, Josie sat in his lap and read him one her princess story books. After pretending to read each page she made sure to show both Mike and Lulu the pictures, imitating the way her teachers at daycare made sure to show all the children the pictures. Mike just relaxed, enjoying the last little bit of time he got to spend with his granddaughter before he had to fly home.

Josie was part of the way through her fourth book when Gibbs and Jenny walked through the front door. The little girl flew out of Mike's lap and raced into their open arms. Gibbs lifted her up and kissed both cheeks and her forehead before telling her how much he loved and missed her and handing her off to Jenny. Jenny held the little girl tightly, burying her face in her hair so she could breathe in her scent as she kissed her head. She wouldn't have traded a second of her honeymoon but she had missed the twins. Gibbs and Jenny joined Mike on the couch with Josie sprawled out across both their laps.

"You two have fun?" Mike asked still nursing his coffee.

"We had a great time," Gibbs said brushing his fingers through Josie's hair, "but we're glad to be home."

"You were certainly missed," Mike said. "I wasn't sure if Junior was gonna make it. I'll tell you what, that kid is a chip off the old block. Are you sure he ain't your biological kid?"

Jenny laughed at Mike's assessment. Bailey was so much like Gibbs it was uncanny.

Gibbs smiled as he leaned down and kissed Josie's forehead. "I'm going to go get him up," he said. He really wanted to love on his little boy. He shifted Josie onto Jenny's lap and rubbed his hand over her hair then took off upstairs.

Bailey was curled into a tight ball with his socks and t-shirt tossed sloppily over the side of the bed. It didn't matter how many layers he was put to bed in, he always stripped down to just a pair of pants at some point in the night. He knew that was how his daddy slept so he insisted that was how he was going to sleep too.

Gibbs slipped into bed next to him and pulled the blankets over them. Bailey instinctively curled into Gibbs' side without even waking up. Gibbs wrapped his arm around his child and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead before examining the stitches above his eye.

Bailey started to wake as he felt Gibbs' breath in his hair and his kisses on his face. "Daddy," he said still sleepy but with a happy smile on his face. He crawled on Gibbs' chest and snuggled in with his arms wrapped as far around him as he could reach. "Is Mommy home too?"

"Uh-huh," Gibbs answered, "do you want to go see her?"

"Will you carry me?"

Gibbs kissed his son's head before standing with him in his arms. At that point he wasn't ready to let go anymore than Bailey was. The two headed downstairs and joined Mike, Jenny and Josie on the couch.

"Good morning, Baby," Jenny said brushing the little boy's bangs out of his face so she could kiss his forehead. "We missed you."

"I missed you too," Bailey said. "I don't want you to never leave me again."

"Well, we can't promise we'll _never_ leave you guys again," Jenny said, "but we're not going anywhere for a long time."

"The baby in your tummy is getting bigger," Bailey noticed.

"It sure is," Jenny said happily. "Pretty soon we'll be able to feel him or her moving around in there."

"How you been feeling?" Mike asked.

"Better," Jenny said. "I've been making less frequent trips to the bathroom and I haven't been as tired."

"Morning sickness?" Mike asked.

"None," Jenny said with a grateful smile.

"You're lucky," Mike said, "both of you."

The group sat on the couch, Mike drinking coffee and Gibbs and Jenny cuddling with the kids, until it was time to start getting ready. They'd have to leave to take Mike to the airport soon and nobody was ready to go anywhere. The quiet, peaceful morning turned loud and exciting as Jenny took the twins upstairs to get dressed and Gibbs and Mike headed into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

After they ate, they had a little time before they had to leave so Jenny unpacked the souvenirs they'd brought the kids. Matching beach towels, Bailey's blue with outlines of sea turtles on it and Josie's bright pink with the same pattern. They got both kids several sheets of stickers, Josie a flowered lei, Bailey a beaded lei, Josie a teddy bear dressed in a hula skirt and Bailey a teddy bear dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and both kids a few t-shirts.

"This is like Christmas," Mike commented as the kids admired their gifts.

"We couldn't go and not bring them back anything," Jenny said.

"Well, despite everybody around here spoiling them rotten, you guys have some great kids," Mike said. "I'm gonna miss 'em."

"I'm sure they're going to miss you too," Gibbs said.

Jenny took stock of the kitchen cupboards and decided a trip to the grocery store was in order. They decided to load the kids up and go as a family to drop Mike off at the airport then get their shopping done so they could stay home and relax for the rest of the weekend. In order to condense their visits from the team so they could get some rest, they'd invited everyone over for dinner on Saturday night.

* * *

Tony was the first one over to the house on Saturday evening. He'd come a little early to face Gibbs' wrath but found himself stuck on the front porch, unable to ring the doorbell or enter the house. He'd been terrified when he saw the blood and realized they were going to have to go to the emergency room and not because he was afraid of what Gibbs was going to do to him but because he was afraid Bailey had been seriously hurt. Now that he knew Bailey was okay, he wasn't looking forward to facing Gibbs.

Gibbs sat in the living room, listening and waiting. He'd seen Tony's car pull up almost fifteen minutes prior but there was no sign of Tony yet. The twins were upstairs relaxing with Jenny so Gibbs decided to wait and let Tony come on his own time. He'd calmed down significantly since first receiving the phone call but he wouldn't let his agent off without a slap to the back of the head. He'd warned Tony time and time again about roughhousing in the house and hoped the incident with Bailey had been a wakeup call for him.

Tony opened the front door and moved to the doorway of the living room. He looked in and saw Gibbs sitting alone on the couch. "I came a little early so if you wanted to kill me there would be no witnesses," he said his tone serious.

Gibbs smirked as he looked at his agent. "I'm not going to kill you, DiNozzo," he said, "but we are going to talk. Sit down." Despite two recliners in the room, Tony took the seat right next Gibbs. "I've warned you about wrestling with the kids inside the house, have I not?"

"Yes, Boss," Tony said, "and now I know why."

Gibbs looked over at a very nervous Tony, not quite ready to let him off the hook yet. "Is there a reason it took a trip to the Emergency Room and five stitches in Bailey's head for you to figure it out?"

Tony tried to come up with an answer but couldn't so he just shrugged his shoulders instead. "I promise I'm going to listen to you from now on, Boss," he insisted.

"Mm-hmm," Gibbs replied skeptically. A smack to the back of his head told Tony he was still loved regardless of the fact that he'd messed up. Gibbs stood and started towards the kitchen but stopped and faced Tony again. "Anthony, next time I will kill you. Understood?"

"Understood," Tony said.

It wasn't long before the house was filled with talking and laughter as everybody started arriving. Despite the slight chill in the air Gibbs decided to fire up the grill to cook the chicken and while he did that Jenny passed out the souvenirs they'd picked out for everybody. The twins showed off their gifts while Jenny set the table and put out the potato salad she'd made earlier that day. She opened a can of three bean salad, set out some chips and dip and heated up some baked beans. Once the meal was ready they all gathered around the table and filled their plates.

After they ate, Jenny got her laptop out and they all piled on top of each other on the couch to look at the honeymoon pictures.

"This is the luau we went to," Jenny said. "It was so much fun and the food was amazing. They cooked the pig in an underground oven all day with hot rocks in its belly."

"An imu," Gibbs said, "it was fantastic."

"Like a whole pig?" Abby asked.

Gibbs nodded.

"I gotta go to Hawaii," Tony said.

Jenny laughed as she moved on to the next picture. "This is the waterfall we hiked to. I freaked out a little."

"In retrospect it probably wasn't the best activity with you being pregnant," Gibbs said.

"I wanted to go too," Jenny said. "I just didn't think it'd be so dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Abby asked.

"It was pouring rain which made the trail kind of treacherous," Gibbs said, "but we made it."

"It's a fun memory," Jenny said. "I'm glad we did it."

They went through the pictures from their day on the North Shore, their tour of the island, hike to the top of a volcano, visit to the pineapple plantation, sunset cruise and all the other fun and interesting things they did during their week away. After an evening filled with fun, stories and reuniting, the house emptied out.

Jenny wanted to give the twins their baths, knowing she wouldn't be able to get up and down from the floor for much longer. She knew it wouldn't be long before she had difficulty moving around. She wanted that bonding time with the kids. While she bathed them, Gibbs cleaned up from their party, turned the twin's nightlights on, turned their covers back and laid out their pajamas. He'd noticed them getting tired earlier in the evening and knew they'd fall asleep quickly.

Once bath time was over, Jenny had story time and laid down with Josie while Gibbs relaxed with Bailey. As predicted, both of them were asleep within a matter of minutes. Gibbs met Jenny in the hall, took her hand and led her into the bathroom in their room. He started filling the bathtub then undressed her while she giggled at him and gave him goofy looks.

"What are you doing?" she asked still laughing.

"I'm taking care of my pregnant wife," Gibbs said before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Jenny brushed her hand down the side of his face and watched as he quickly stripped out of his clothes. "Ladies first," he said taking her hand and helping her into the bathtub.

"You know you don't have to do this, Jethro," Jenny said quite amused with Gibbs' behavior. "What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked, lowering himself into the tub behind Jenny. "I love you. I want to take care of you. Besides, you're carrying our baby. It's the least I can do."

Jenny relaxed into Gibbs and smiled when he kissed her neck. "I love you too. Thank you for taking care of me." It was the perfect way to continue their honeymoon at home. She knew Gibbs would always be there for her and always take care of her and their family.


	8. A Big Decision

Jenny eased herself into the chair at the dining room table where Gibbs was working puzzles with Bailey and coloring with Josie. She may not have been very big yet but the baby inside her was getting bigger and she was growing more and more uncomfortable. Her back was hurting, she was really missing caffeine, her skin was dry, itchy and flakey and her belly button was tender from being forced into an outtie. On top of that she could feel the baby moving around which was exciting except when she was trying to rest which seemed to be when the baby was the most active.

"You feeling okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Jenny moaned. "Actually not really. I'm sore and itchy and tired and I'm not even halfway there."

"I'm sorry, Babe," Gibbs said sympathetically. He paused from playing with the kids and moved over behind her to start rubbing her back. "How does that feel?" he asked.

"Oh Jethro," she groaned in pleasure, "if you could just keep doing that until the baby is born, that'd be great."

"How about I make you a glass of water and rub some of your lotion on you?" Gibbs suggested.

"Water just makes me pee and I'm tired of being covered in goop," Jenny whined. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to whine."

"You're eighteen weeks pregnant," Gibbs said, "feel free to whine all you want. Can I get you some lunch?"

"Will you make me a breakfast burrito?" Jenny asked. "Eggs and bacon and some peanut butter?"

"Sure," Gibbs said, "do you want the peanut butter in the burrito or on the side?"

"Oh, on the side," Jenny said, "and in the burrito."

Gibbs smiled as he continued rubbing her shoulders. Jenny hadn't been having cravings for one particular food but she was definitely creating some strange food combinations. "Kiddos, would you like a breakfast burrito for lunch?"

"I do," Josie said, "but no peanut butter, please."

"Me too," Bailey said, "but I do want peanut butter."

Gibbs laughed as he ruffled his little boy's hair. Bailey was adventurous and liked to try at least one bite of Jenny's strange creations. Some of them he liked and ate with her but some of them came right back out of his mouth.

While Gibbs was making lunch, he got a call from Abby inviting the twins to go out with her and Tim that night. They wanted to take them to their favorite restaurant where you enjoy your meal while watching people joust and act out different medieval scenarios. They had backstage access to go down and see the horses and meet the players after the show and they knew the twins would twins enjoy it. Gibbs agreed to let them go as long as Abby didn't let them participate in the jousting.

* * *

Tim and Abby arrived at Gibbs' house shortly after 4:00 that afternoon. It would take them a little while to get to the restaurant and they wanted good seats. Gibbs and Jenny had the twins ready and Bailey and Josie couldn't have been more excited. Gibbs pulled his wallet out of his pocket and offered Abby a few bills.

"We're good," Abby said declining the money. "We've got more than enough. This is our treat."

"Alright," Gibbs said. He crouched down and grabbed Bailey and Josie into each arm. "I love you guys. Have fun and be good for Aunt Abby and Uncle Timmy, okay?"

"We will, Daddy," Josie said with a wide smile.

"We promise," Bailey added.

"I love you both," Jenny said leaning in and giving each child a kiss. "Have a good time. Tim, Abby, thank you for taking them. They've been bouncing off the walls all afternoon. They're really looking forward to it."

"No problem," Tim said. "Abby and I are really looking forward to sharing this with them."

Gibbs kissed both kids then stood them back on the floor. He and Jenny watched as Tim and Abby got them buckled into their booster seats and waved goodbye as they backed out of the driveway and disappeared down the street.

"What would you like to do this evening, now that we're kid free for several hours?" Gibbs asked as he led Jenny into the living room and helped her sit on the couch.

"I don't know about you but I think I'd like to go out for dinner," Jenny said after thinking about it for a minute. "I think it'd feel good to put on a nice dress and feel pretty."

"Dinner sounds great," Gibbs said, "and you're gorgeous."

"It doesn't always feel like it," Jenny said as the two started up the stairs. "I've heard women talk about how they love being pregnant but that is not me. Don't get me wrong, I'd do it all over again and I couldn't be more thrilled for the baby to get here but I could do without the bloating and itchiness and achiness and all these changes to my body."

"Do you want more kids, Jen?" Gibbs asked picking up on the first half of what she said.

Jenny laughed as she stripped out of the sweat pants and t-shirt she was wearing. "Now is not a good time to ask me that, Jethro."

Gibbs smiled and decided to drop the subject for the time being. In his mind he wondered if he wanted more kids. Was there enough of him to go around? Did they have enough space, money and resources to meet the needs of a fourth child? He decided to focus on the two he already had and the third on the way and worry about more later. He dressed in his navy blue suit with a light blue dress shirt and matching blue tie. Jenny wore her black spaghetti strap dress with a shawl covering her shoulders and some designer flip flops. There was no way she was spending the night in heels.

"Wow," Gibbs said, "you're gonna be turning heads tonight."

"Stop," Jenny said as she finished up doing her hair.

"I'm not kidding," Gibbs said. "You're gorgeous, Jen."

"Thank you," Jenny said as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. "I love you."

"I love you," Gibbs said. "I called our steakhouse; we've got a reservation in a half an hour so we need to get going."

"Then let's go," Jenny said with a smile. She wrapped her hand around Gibbs' arm and the two headed downstairs and out to the car. Even Gibbs found it fun to get dressed up and go out for a romantic dinner.

* * *

Tim, Abby and the twins sat in their front row seats enjoying their dinner while they watched the show. Bailey was in awe over the horses and the fighters. Tim had to keep reminding him to eat because he was so mesmerized by the show. The little boy picked up his large turkey drumstick and took a bite then his focus went right back to the riders.

Josie cheered for the fighter she was rooting for between bites of her meal along with Abby. Abby glanced over at Tim who was sitting on the other side of the twins and smiled. They loved going there and enjoying dinner and a show. It was a little pricey but they could easily afford it. Having the twins with them only made it that much more fun. To Bailey and Josie the show was magical. They were too young to fully comprehend what was going on but they were learning little by little.

Bailey jumped to his feet as the two fighters raced towards each other on their horses. He cheered his guy on while Josie cheered for the opposite fighter. Bailey's shoulders slumped as the guy he was cheering for was knocked to the ground but he quickly perked up when the man rose and a duel started. Bailey jumped up and down and yelled as loud as he could. It was the loudest Tim and Abby had ever heard him get and they couldn't be more thrilled. He loved it.

Josie was busy trying to eat her dinner and cheer. She couldn't decide which one she wanted to do more. The food was very tasty and the fight was very exciting. She finally abandoned her meal and started screaming at the fighter she wanted to win. The fight ended with the fighter in blue coming out on top.

"He won! He won!" Bailey cheered as he tugged on Tim's hand. "Our guy won!"

"We'll get you next time," Abby said playfully.

"I don't think so," Tim said. "Our guy always wins. He could take your guy any day."

"Yeah!" Bailey said as he did a little victory dance.

"Nu-uh!" Josie said. "The red guy is better."

"That's right," Abby said.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see," Tim said. He sat Bailey back in his seat and tapped his plate. "Eat some of your food before the next fight starts, Little Man."

* * *

The restaurant was dimly lit with white candles on each of the tables making it seem like Gibbs and Jenny were the only ones in the restaurant. It was one of their favorite steakhouses. They knew the maitre de and most of the wait staff by name and always got excellent service. They weren't really ones for going out for expensive dinners very often but when they did they almost always visited the steakhouse and the prices weren't really that bad considering the meals they were served.

Throughout the entire meal, Jenny hadn't once thought about her discomfort. She was completely at peace and couldn't have been more in love with her groom of a little over a month.

"How's your sweet potato?" Gibbs asked. Jenny had decided to try something new that time around. She was having a baked sweet potato with brown sugar in it. She'd also convinced their waiter to have the cook put peanut on her steak. The cook didn't want to ruin the steak but had sent out a cup of peanut butter for Jenny to do it herself.

"It's really good," Jenny said. "Do you want to try a bite?"

"Sure," Gibbs said.

She fed him a bite of her potato then offered him one of her peanut butter covered steak but he declined. He wasn't pregnant. He didn't need to eat all those strange food combinations.

"Jethro, there was something I kind of wanted to talk to you about," Jenny said.

"Something bad?" Gibbs asked noting the hesitation in her voice.

"No, it's not bad," Jenny said, "but it is kind of a big deal."

Gibbs started chewing the food in his mouth slower and slower, wondering what was on Jenny's mind. She almost always just came out and told him whatever she was thinking but she seemed to be either still putting her thoughts together or trying to work up the nerve to say something that maybe he wasn't going to want to hear.

"What would you think if I told you that I wanted to retire?" Jenny asked as she watched him closely.

Gibbs let himself relax, relieved that it was nothing bad. "What brought that on?" he asked.

"The kids for the most part," Jenny answered. "I don't want somebody else to raise our children. We have the twins, another one on the way and who knows, possibly more after that. I don't want them to be raised by daycares and babysitters or stuck at the office all night with us. We don't have to do that to them."

Gibbs reached over and held Jenny's hand. "I know how important your career is to you and how hard you've worked to get where you're at. I don't want you to have any regrets, especially a few years down the road when the kids are all off at school or whatever. I don't see why there's a reason you couldn't have both if you wanted."

"You and the kids are the most important thing in my life," Jenny said. "I don't want to miss out on their childhoods while I'm busy at work. I've been thinking about for some time now and I won't regret it. Family is the most important thing. You've helped me to see that. My only regret is that I didn't realize it earlier."

"Well, financially I don't see that as being a problem," Gibbs said. "If you're sure this is what you want then I'll support you."

"Really?" Jenny asked with a bright smile on her face.

Gibbs smiled as he traced his fingers down the side of her face. "Really. I love you and I want you to be happy."

"I couldn't be happier," Jenny said. "Thank you."

Gibbs rested his hand on Jenny's belly over where the baby was. They always sat on the same side of the booth whenever they went out for a meal unless they had the twins with them. They loved being close to one another. His hand wasn't there long before he felt movement.

"I felt it," he said as his eyes grew wide and a smile came across his face. "I felt the baby move."

"It's about time!" Jenny said resting her hand on top of his. She'd been able to feel the baby moving around for awhile but nobody else had and it was frustrating for her. Gibbs sat with his hand on Jenny's stomach, feeling his little one moving around inside her with the biggest smile on his face. "You know, we haven't talked about names yet," Jenny said.

"You're right," Gibbs said cuddling into Jenny as she nestled into him. "If it's a boy, what do you think?"

"I think he should be named after his daddy," Jenny said.

"Nah," Gibbs said, "I don't want him to be stuck with Leroy Jethro. You have no idea what it's like going through school with a name like that. What do you think of Jack, after my dad?"

"Jack," Jenny repeated. "I like it but what for a middle name?"

"I don't know," Gibbs said after giving it some thought.

"I really think we should name him after his daddy," Jenny said her eyes pleading with Gibbs. When she saw Gibbs getting ready to object again she quickly came up with what she hoped would be a good compromise. "What if we name him Leroy Jackson then he'll have your initials and share your first name."

"And we can call him Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Jenny said with a smile, "and he won't get teased at school." Gibbs nodded. Both were happy with the arrangement. "What if it's a girl?"

"I'd like to name her after her mommy," Gibbs said. Turn about was fair play after all. "I think we should take your middle name, Elizabeth then she can be my little Lizzy." Gibbs smiled; he liked it already.

Jenny repeated the name in her head a few times, imagining herself talking to her daughter or calling for her. She liked it. "What about Ann for a middle name, after your mom?"

"Elizabeth Ann," Gibbs said, "I like it. My little Lizzy. She's going to be a daddy's girl." He heard Jenny laugh quietly.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she asked. "Leroy Jackson will be a momma's boy."

Gibbs laughed. He hated payback. "Maybe we'll have twins," he said. Jenny's eyes grew wide at the idea. She wasn't sure if it thrilled her or horrified her. "Or triplets," Gibbs continued, knowing it would freak her out just a little.

Jenny laughed and playfully smacked his chest. "Stop," she said, "and we're not having twins either. We would've known by now." She hesitated, taking another moment to think it through. "Wouldn't we?"

Gibbs smiled. He loved teasing her. "Sometimes you don't know," he said. "You go into labor and another one pops right out after the first." She smacked his chest again as he pulled her to him and kissed her head. She pulled his hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to it, wondering how she'd been chosen to be the luckiest woman in the world.

"Do we want to find out the sex of the baby beforehand?" Jenny asked. They had an OB appointment coming up and knew the doctor would be able to tell them their baby's gender if they wanted to know.

After a little bit of discussion as they finished their meals, the two decided they wanted to be surprised. There were plenty of neutral colors and unisex themed clothing, nursery items and toys. Waiting until the infant was born to find out would only add to their growing anticipation. Abby was sure to protest but their decision was final.

Their conversation turned to the nursery and what they still needed get, which was just about everything. Gibbs was of course making both the crib and cradle as well as the changing table. He teased Jenny about making the cradle into a small boat and she threatened to arrange for a petting zoo at the twins fourth birthday party which was being held at their house the following weekend. That was the end of that.

They discussed where they were going to put the nursery. They considered having it in their room or having it share a room with either Bailey or Josie. They'd discussed having the twins share a room, adding onto the house and even considered moving. The consensus seemed to lie in having the twins share a room for awhile which neither Gibbs or Jenny were thrilled about. They liked that their little ones had their own space but felt it was the best option they had at that point.

They didn't want the baby keeping either of the kids up when it was fussy at night. There wasn't enough room in their room for all the baby furniture. Adding onto the house would be a big and costly undertaking and would most likely put somebody in a bedroom on the first floor. Gibbs didn't like that at all. He wanted his babies close by while they slept.

They'd seriously considered searching out a bigger house with an additional bedroom but Gibbs' gut told him now wasn't the time and he'd obeyed. There were discussions to be had over trying for more children, which neighborhood they wanted to live in, which schools they wanted their children to attend. There were lists to be made of must haves and don't wants when looking at potential houses. There was dealing with selling Gibbs' house and packing to be considered. In the end they decided it wasn't the right time, not with Jenny being pregnant.

As they finished up their dessert there was one more thing Jenny wanted to talk to Gibbs about while they were discussing baby stuff. "Jethro?"

"Hmm?"

"I'd really like it if you did one more thing for me," she said.

"What is it?" he asked feeding her a bite of her ice cream that was covered in both dill and sweet pickles. He was going to have to leave a generous tip for their waiter and chef being so accommodating to Jenny's strange requests.

"I want you to at least promise me you'll consider it," Jenny said.

Gibbs was starting to get a little uneasy about whatever request Jenny was getting ready to lay on him. "Okay," he said, drawing out the word.

"I want you to deliver the baby," she said.

Gibbs was sure his eyes were bugging out of his head and his reaction was almost involuntary. "What?" he asked, shock evident in his voice.

"We'll go to the hospital and everything," she explained, "the doctor will be right there coaching you but I just think it'd be really neat for you to do that."

Gibbs thoughts were racing and he felt himself beginning to panic. This was way out of his element. He'd been trained to deliver babies in emergency situations, he was prepared to do it and confident in his ability but this was his child they were talking about. He wanted nothing but the best for him or her and he wasn't sure his shaky hands fit that bill. "Jen, I've never delivered a baby before," he nearly stuttered out. "I wasn't even in the country when Kelly was born. I'm just not sure I'm the best person for the job."

"You'll be fine, Jethro," Jenny encouraged. "You'll know exactly what to expect beforehand and there will be a team of doctors and nurses there to help."

Gibbs took a bite of his cheesecake as he thought about Jenny's request. Even with his limited medical knowledge he was well aware of the fact that there were a number of things that could go wrong and the thought of that terrified him but it wasn't as if she was asking for a home delivery with no one else present. He could step out of the way if there was a problem. He'd been beyond disappointed over missing Kelly's birth. He was determined that nothing would stand in the way of him being there when Jenny delivered their child into the world but he'd never considered him being the one to deliver it. Then he realized something.

"I guess it would be a way for me to have a little part in our child's birth," he said with a smile. The more he thought about it, the less terrifying the idea became.

Jenny smiled as Gibbs talked himself into the idea. She couldn't think of a more special way for their child to make his or her entrance into the world than in Daddy's hands.

* * *

"I really wanted you to win," Bailey told the fighter who'd been in blue. The man had introduced himself as Geoffrey and was one of the people giving Bailey and Josie their tour of the stables and the equipment room.

"Was that you I heard cheering for me?" Geoffrey asked.

"Yeah, I cheered as loud as I could!" Bailey said. Both Tim and Abby were shocked with how open and talkative the little boy was being. He was usually the one to hide from strangers.

"What about you, Sweetie?" Geoffrey asked Josie.

"I wanted the other guy to win but it's okay that you did," Josie said.

"Well, I won't hold that against you," Geoffrey said with a chuckle. "I think I've showed you everything there is to see back here but I do have something special for you guys to take home with you."

Geoffrey gave the twins a set of toy armor, identical to the ones they wore when they fighting. Bailey got blue and Josie got red, complete with plastic swords.

"Can we put it on and go ride the horseys again?" Josie asked excited. "I want to challenge Bailey 'cause I know I could beat him!"

"You're going to have to wait until you're a little bit older for that," Geoffrey said.

"Remember what Daddy said before we left," Tim added. "He said no jousting for you two. He'd kill me if he found out."

"Well when I grow up I'm gonna be just like Geoffrey and I'm gonna win all the time 'cause nobody could beat me," Bailey said waving his sword around.

"I'll tell you what, Buddy," Geoffrey said, "I'll come and cheer you on just as loud as you did for me."

Bailey's face lit up at the prospect. He couldn't wait until he was big enough to ride a horse without help and joust and have duels with people. Geoffrey ruffled his hair and winked at Tim and Abby. He posed for a picture with the twins, gave them autographed posters then said his goodbyes.

Bailey and Josie talked all the way home. They couldn't wait to tell their mom and dad how much fun they'd had watching and then getting to ride the horses and look at and touch the weapons and meet the fighters and show off their new prizes. They'd never had so much fun in their life. They knew they had the best aunts and uncles in the world.


	9. A Cause of Celebration

Abby sat on her chair in the lab studying the picture from Jenny's latest ultrasound. At nineteen weeks old she knew it was possible to tell the baby's gender. Gibbs and Jenny may have wanted to be surprised but she couldn't wait another five months. She'd manipulated the picture every way she knew how. She'd lightened it and darkened it, enlarged it, even taken a magnifying glass to it and put it under the microscope but the only thing she'd learned was the baby had the beginnings of a very cute little butt. She wrinkled her nose as she tucked her copy of the photograph away in a desk drawer.

Gibbs stood in the doorway of the lab watching, unbeknownst to Abby. He smiled as she sighed in defeat. She'd taken the news of being surprised about the baby's gender better than he'd thought she would and now he realized why—she didn't think she needed the doctor to tell her, she thought she could figure it out on her own.

"Problems, Abs?" he asked stepping up behind her and rubbing her shoulders.

"You know very well what problem I'm having," Abby said shooting him her best glare.

Gibbs smiled despite her strict tone. "I do?" he asked.

"Gibbs, please," Abby whined. "Isn't there some way I could find out if I'm having a brother or a sister. You're making it impossible to shop for the baby. I don't know what color clothes or accessories, does she need hair ties or does he need bow ties, what toys, books, stuffed animals. Please. I promise I won't tell anybody."

Gibbs sat on the corner of her desk and went from rubbing her shoulders to rubbing her neck. "Abby, it's going to be a baby. There are plenty of things you can get that aren't gender specific. Stop stressing yourself out over it. You're too tense."

"I can't help it," Abby said, the whiny tone still hiding in her voice. "I just want everything to be perfect."

"And it will be," Gibbs said. "Don't over think things."

Abby got a sly look on her face as an idea came to her. Gibbs had no idea what was going to come out of her mouth next, with her it could be anything. "I know," she said. "I'll just buy stuff for boys _and_ girls then you'll be all set no matter what and," she continued dramatically, "when you have your next baby, maybe you'll have one of the opposite sex!"

Gibbs shook his head as Abby's excitement continued to grow. "I'm gonna spank your butt," he teased.

"You wouldn't," Abby said with a smirk.

Gibbs pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head as he hugged her. "Just don't let Jen hear you talking about baby number two."

* * *

After dinner had been cleaned up on Friday night, Jenny and Josie curled up together in the recliner in the living room. Jenny had adjusted to discomfort associated with pregnancy and found herself able to relax a little better than she had been. Except for occasional lightheadedness that slowed her down from time to time, she was able to carry on with her normal activities. She knew that compared to others she was having an easy pregnancy. Part of her couldn't help but worry if everything was okay while the other part enjoyed not having to race to the bathroom to throw up or deal with constant nausea and all the other 'fun' things could sometimes accompany pregnancy.

"What movie would you like to watch, Sweetheart?" Jenny asked. "Daddy and Bailey are going to go down to the basement so you can pick any one you want."

Josie smiled at the thought of that. The boys didn't like to watch princess movies but she knew Mommy loved watching them with her. She didn't know which one to choose. "I think Snow White!" she said with a big grin.

"Snow White it is," Jenny said. Luckily Gibbs was just coming down the stairs with Bailey after changing into their work clothes. "Jethro, do you mind putting Snow White in before you go downstairs?" Jenny asked.

"Sure," Gibbs said. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his wife and daughter. "Would you ladies like me to make you some popcorn before Bailey and I leave?"

"I don't know about Josie but I'm still full from dinner," Jenny said.

"Me too," Josie said, "but I might get hungry again later."

"Well if you do I want you to come get me and I'll make you some popcorn so you and Momma can relax, okay?" Gibbs said.

Josie smiled and nodded. Gibbs found Snow White and got the movie started then handed Jenny the remote, kissed both of his girls and headed down to the basement with his little boy.

Bailey had been helping his daddy make the furniture for the nursery. He was very excited about having such an important job and absolutely loved spending time with Gibbs no matter what they were doing. So far the two had completed the changing table and the cradle and were making good progress on the crib. The only thing left was the dresser. Bailey spent more time playing and goofing around but he loved putting on his little tool belt and mimicking Gibbs' motions with his toy tools. Gibbs also helped him hammer nails, measure and saw and let him help with the sanding.

He'd chosen oak to make the furniture out of. The wood would be a little more expensive but it was better quality. It had a good density and was both strong and hard. A light stain and simple but unique design would provide beautiful, durable furniture that would last through however many children they decided to have and could then be passed down to be used for their grandchildren. By doing it himself he could save a little money and have a finished product that would be around longer than he was.

"You excited about your birthday party?" Gibbs asked as he worked on assembling the crib.

Bailey shrugged his shoulders as he pounded on a piece of wood with his plastic hammer.

"What's the matter, Bud?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing," Bailey said unconvincingly. "I am ready for the party."

"Hmm, it sounds to me like something's bothering you," Gibbs said.

"When Josie and me used to have birthdays, Mommy used to stay home from work and do stuff with us," Bailey said.

"Do you miss your mommy?" Gibbs asked reading between the lines.

Bailey looked up at Gibbs and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Sometimes."

Gibbs paused what he was doing and took the hammer Bailey was pounding away with. He sat down and pulled Bailey into his lap. "It's okay to miss your mom, Buddy."

"I wish she could come back to me," Bailey said cuddling in close to Gibbs.

"I know," Gibbs said quietly. "It's not fair that she can't be here with you but she'll always live right here in your heart," he said tapping Bailey's chest, "and you can talk to her whenever you want."

Bailey narrowed his eyes in confusion. "How?"

"Well, think of her as your guardian angel," Gibbs said. "You can't see her or hear her but you can feel her. She's always there watching over you."

"Like a ghost?" Bailey asked.

"Kind of," Gibbs said, "but more like an angel."

"A angel. Mommy is a beautiful angel." Bailey wrapped his arms around Gibbs and sank further into him. "Daddy, I think that I am a lucky boy."

"Yeah?" Gibbs said before kissing Bailey's head. "And why are you a lucky boy?"

"Because I have two beautiful mommies who love me and 'cause when Daddy was mean to me and hurt me then you came and rescued me."

Gibbs kissed Bailey's head again as he held him close. "You know what I think? I think I'm a lucky dad. I have the two best kids in the world."

"When the baby comes out of Mommy you will have three," Bailey said happily.

"Yep, then I'll have the three best kids in the world," Gibbs said. "You know what? We better get busy or the baby's going to come before we finish."

"Then the baby won't have nowhere to sleep," Bailey said.

"That's right," Gibbs said standing Bailey on the floor and ruffling his hair. "Can you help me put this together?"

"Yeah, but I gotta put my hammer back on my belt."

* * *

The twin's fourth birthday party had turned into a big deal. Originally it started out as a simple party with a few guests and a piñata but now just about every single child they attended daycare with was coming to the party and they were having a carnival of sorts in the backyard. Thankfully the team had sacrificed their Saturday to help. Jenny's belly was getting in the way of many activities and she couldn't be on her feet very long without back and foot pains. Jack was also in town to celebrate his grandkids' birthday and help out in any way he could.

The birthday party was the afternoon of May 6th. The twin's real birthday was on the 5th but that was a Friday and they'd had to go to school while Daddy and Mommy worked. Tony and Tim arrived early to help grill the hamburgers and hotdogs. Ziva and Abby were right behind them with cakes and Ducky and Jimmy showed up shortly after that. The twins would each have their own cake with their own candles to blow out. Bailey's was a white cake made to look like SpongeBob and Josie had a chocolate Stitch cake. They were twins and shared just about everything but they were also individuals and very special in their own unique ways.

There was a party tent set up in the backyard although the day had turned out perfectly. The temperature was in the low 60s and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The drinks were already chilling in the cooler and the condiments had been set out on the serving table along the potato chips. It would be a simple and easy meal for the preschoolers. Streamers and balloons decorated the tent and tables along with SpongeBob and Stitch confetti spread out on the tablecloths.

The goody bags for their young guests had been filled. The piñata was nearly bursting at the seams with candy. Pin the tail on the donkey—the donkey being Eeyore—was set up, there was a bean bag toss, a mock bowling alley, a tower of cans and a few other simple carnival games set up in the yard for the kids to enjoy and win candy. There was also a bouncy house which was sure to be the favorite. Bailey and Josie had been in there ever since it had arrived that morning. It was the first place Tony had gone as well.

The children started arriving at 3:00 as the invitations had instructed. The backyard was soon filled with loud, happy little ones playing in the bouncy house and trying their hands at the different carnival games to win candy. Tony, Tim, Ziva, Abby and Jimmy had all chosen a game to run. Jenny and Jack floated around the mob of munchkins, making sure everybody was getting a turn at the games and all were having fun and Ducky helped Gibbs get dinner in order. While Gibbs grilled, Ducky opened bags of chips and filled the SpongeBob and Stitch cups with punch so they were easily accessible to the little ones. He set out the matching plates and napkins then Gibbs got everyone's attention and put the party games on hold while they ate.

The adults helped the kids fill their plates and get to the table without spilling. So far the party had gone off without a hitch. There had been no arguments or injuries, just a group of happy children, playing together and having fun. Gibbs and Jenny knew the key was to keep the little ones from getting bored. As long as they were occupied and having fun, the kids would stay out of trouble.

After dinner, before the cake and ice cream was served it was time for the piñata. Ducky held the rope while Gibbs blindfolded the kids and spun them around before letting them loose. The birthday boy and girl got to go first and second then they filtered through all the waiting children. Once they made it back to Bailey, Gibbs let him go at it without making him dizzy or blindfolding him. With a couple firm whacks the piñata exploded open and candy rained down on the happy children.

While the kids added their candy to their goody bags, Jenny and Jack got the cakes ready. Four candles were put on each cake and lit as the kids gathered around. Josie stood with Mom by her cake and Bailey stood in front of Dad by his cake while everyone sang happy birthday to them. The candles were extinguished with one strong blow from each child and all the adults clapped and cheered.

Cake and ice cream was passed out to Bailey and Josie first then the others. Tony tried to con the kids into revealing their wishes but they both refused. They knew their wishes wouldn't come true if they told. Parents started arriving as Bailey and Josie sat down to open presents. Superhero action figures and dolls, books and puzzles, DVDs and dress up accessories, the gifts seemed endless.

From Mommy and Daddy came a playground set for the backyard, designed and built by Gibbs. A short ladder led up to a lookout tower with a steering wheel that spun in all directions attached to the side. A wooden bridge led over to a fireman's pole, a step down platform and a balance beam. Off to one side was a swing set and the other was a slide.

Jenny kept track of who gave what so they could send out thank you cards. Jack gathered the trash as the wrapping paper was ripped away so the mess didn't get too out of hand. Abby snapped pictures of the special day while the rest of the team kept the kids corralled. The party guests were sent home with sugar highs and the adults were exhausted. It had been a long day but full of fun and laughter for the children. Bailey and Josie assured everybody it was their best birthday party ever and that made all the effort worth it.

The team stayed and helped get the backyard cleaned up. Gibbs and Jenny couldn't thank them enough for all their help and hard work. Once everything was in order again, they said their goodbyes then headed home. Jack and Jenny were sitting in the living room visiting while the twins played. Josie was prancing around in some of her dress up clothes while Bailey flew his new Superman action figure all over the downstairs. Gibbs smiled as he dodged Bailey who was running by and watched Josie model her new look.

"Slow down, Son," he cautioned.

"Ok, Daddy," Bailey called back, slowing just slightly.

Gibbs realized his life was perfect as he joined his wife and dad in the living room. He had two wonderful kids and although he hadn't had any part in creating them, they were his own and he couldn't imagine life without them. He looked over at his pregnant wife and smiled. Despite her discomfort she was glowing. The twins quickly found their way into Gibbs and Jenny's laps. They were having a blast playing with their new toys but nothing beat cuddling with Mom and Dad while Grandpa told them one of his fun stories.

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time Gibbs and Jenny headed up to their bedroom. They'd let the twins stay up a little later than normal to visit with their grandpa then they'd stayed up chatting with Jack after the little ones were in bed. Jenny changed into her nightgown, brushed her teeth and washed her face then sat down in bed with her back propped up against the headboard. Gibbs pulled his shirt over his head then laid down in bed next to Jenny. She moved closer to him and put his head in her lap.

"You're tired, aren't you?" she asked. Gibbs rarely admitted being tired. Just fill him up with coffee and he could go all night but looking down at him in her lap, there was no denying his exhaustion. "You worked hard today."

"So did you," Gibbs said as Jenny combed her fingers through his hair, "but I think the kids had fun."

"They had a blast," Jenny assured him. "The party was a big hit—even if you didn't let me get a petting zoo."

Gibbs opened one eye and looked up at her. She'd been teasing him about the petting zoo ever since they'd started planning the party. He knew she didn't want it anymore than he did. Thankfully the twins hadn't overheard them or they would've begged and then it would've only been a matter of who would've caved first because making the kids happy was Gibbs and Jenny's number one priority.

Gibbs closed his eyes and relaxed as Jenny continued massaging his scalp. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm a little hungry," Jenny said.

"And what are you hungry for?" Gibbs asked stifling a yawn.

"Safeway was advertising watermelon in the ad that came in the mail yesterday," Jenny said. "It looked really good."

"Would you like me to go to the store and get you a watermelon?" Gibbs asked.

"Well—" Jenny hesitated. She knew he was exhausted and really didn't want him to have to go out but she was also really craving watermelon.

"I'll go get you some watermelon," Gibbs said with a smile. He really didn't mind. He loved Jenny and would do anything for her, whether she was pregnant or not.

"Thank you, Honey," Jenny said truly grateful for his willingness to make a midnight run to the grocery store despite his exhaustion.

Gibbs gave Jenny a kiss then grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head as he headed downstairs. He grabbed his car keys from the table in the entryway and headed out in search of a watermelon for his pregnant wife.

When Gibbs got to the Safeway in Alexandria, he found out they didn't have any watermelon left. It was the same thing at the Safeways in Annandale, Fairfax, McLean and Falls Church. They had either not received their shipments or were out of stock. Gibbs stopped at a gas station for a cup of mediocre coffee then continued on. He was determined to find a watermelon. He started going into every grocery store he passed. Many had closed for the night and the few that were still open didn't have a watermelon in sight.

He finally found a store in Falls Church that had some in stock. They were more expensive than the ones advertised in Safeway's ad but at that point Gibbs would have paid ten times what it was worth. He made his purchase then headed for home, completely exhausted.

Jenny heard Gibbs return and headed down to the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he cut some of the watermelon for her. "You were gone a long time," she said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said around a yawn, "I have to go across five counties to find a store that was still open and had watermelon in stock." He handed her a bowl then covered the rest of it and put it in the fridge.

"I'm sorry," Jenny said. "I didn't realize I was sending you on a wild goose chase. Where'd you finally find one?"

"The Harris Teeter over in Falls Church," Gibbs said.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it, Jethro," she said taking a bite of the fruit Gibbs had spent half the night searching for.

"I know," Gibbs said with a smile, "and I'd do it all over again for you if you asked."

Jenny patted his chest and smiled at him. There was no denying her love for him. After one bite of the watermelon she decided she was finished. She put her bowl in the fridge and headed back upstairs, assuming Gibbs was right behind her.

Gibbs watched in shock as she only ate one piece of the watermelon he'd spent the last two and a half hours searching for. She'd already disappeared and he was still standing in the kitchen with his mouth hanging open. He reminded himself Jenny's body was going through all kinds of changes and decided he was too tired and he loved her too much to get upset over something so trivial. He stripped out of his shirt on his way up the stairs, dropped his jeans right next to his bed, laid down and went right to sleep.


	10. Good Times and Bad

"Put that down, Jen," Gibbs said. "I'll get the bags."

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying a suitcase, Jethro," Jenny said swatting his hand away when he tried to take it from her. She may have been 26 weeks pregnant but that didn't mean she couldn't do anything. Her belly definitely got in the way of her doing some things but there was no reason she couldn't carry the suitcase out to the car.

Gibbs shook his head as he watched helplessly. He wished she would take it easy although he had to admit, the suitcase was pretty light. Bailey's little hand tapping on his stomach refocused his attention. "I can't pick you up right now, Little Man," he said rubbing the child's head before heading into the kitchen. "We have to get going." Bailey followed close behind Gibbs, moaning and reaching his arms out towards him. Gibbs handed him a bottle of strawberry milk and a granola bar then called for Josie.

Bailey put his breakfast on the kitchen floor and once again lifted his arms to Gibbs. "I want you, Daddy," he moaned.

Josie bounced into the kitchen and took her breakfast from Gibbs. "Can I eat in the car?" she asked.

"Yep," Gibbs answered, "Mommy's already out there. Go ahead out and I'll be there in a minute."

"Daddy!" Bailey's cries were getting louder and more demanding.

Gibbs knelt in front of Bailey and brushed the tears from the corners of his eyes. "What's the matter, Bud? Why are you sad?"

"I want you," Bailey cried.

"Bailey, I love you to death, Buddy," Gibbs said, "but I had to get everything ready for our trip. Otherwise we're going to be walking around naked and we won't have a camera to take pictures or swimsuits to swim with the fishies." He brushed the last of the tears from Bailey's cheeks as the little boy wrapped an arm around his neck. "I know you like to cuddle in the morning, I do too. Mommy and I will spend all weekend cuddling with you and your sister."

He grabbed Bailey's breakfast, carried him out to the front porch and locked the house up then buckled him into his booster seat. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Bailey said as he calmed himself down.

Gibbs leaned in and kissed the little boy's forehead then leaned over and kissed Josie's cheek before climbing into the driver's seat. Jenny reached over and rested her hand on Gibbs' forearm as he put the key the ignition. They'd decided to drive to Ocean City, Maryland for a weekend of fun. They planned on spending the night then driving home Sunday afternoon. Minus a few discomforts from the pregnancy, Jenny was doing very well. They both knew the third trimester could bring more aches, pains and discomforts so they were using the trip to the beach as a fun summer getaway and a way to celebrate how far they'd come with the pregnancy.

Originally they'd planned on letting the twins sleep for part of the trip like they'd done when they went to Stillwater but Josie had gotten up when she heard Gibbs and Jenny moving around then gone into her brother's room and got him up. Bailey was excited about getting to swim with the fishies for the first time in his life and couldn't go back to sleep so he'd spent the morning following Gibbs around, begging for his normal Saturday morning cuddle time.

Gibbs took a deep breath and focused on being happy that they were all in the car and leaving at a decent time. He put the car in gear and backed out of the driveway, letting himself relax and get excited about their time away. They kids ate their breakfast while Gibbs worked on his second cup of coffee for the day. Jenny ate some of the fruit she'd cut up and fed some of it to the twins. She'd already had peanut butter toast at the house but was trying to eat well balanced and somewhat healthy meals.

"Do you want some fruit?" Jenny asked.

"Got any strawberries in there?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny fished a strawberry out and fed it to Gibbs after he'd merged onto the interstate. "You know," she said, "when the baby comes we might need a bigger car. Two booster seats and a car seat is going to be a tight fit."

"Great, we've graduated to minivan status," Gibbs joked.

"Mm-hmm," Jenny hummed, offering Gibbs a bite of melon. "We might need a bus by the time we're done," she teased. She had to get him back for teasing her so much.

Gibbs glared over at her playfully. "We're not having that many kids," he said.

Jenny just laughed and went back to her fruit.

The three hour car ride passed listening to kid's music, laughing and joking, practicing the twins' alphabet by reading the license plates of the passing cars and talking about the baby growing in Mommy's tummy. Neither Gibbs nor Jenny knew where they came up with all the questions they did but their curiosity hadn't died down at all since they'd first learned about their new sibling.

They pulled up to their hotel shortly after 11:00 that morning. They'd made good time. Gibbs checked them in then they headed for their room. They were on the 22nd floor of a decent hotel but didn't have a view of the beach. They didn't see the need to pay extra when they didn't plan on spending much time in the hotel room. They all changed into their swimsuits, Gibbs grabbed a backpack with their beach gear in it then they headed out again.

They walked along one of the crowded pathways lined with street vendors and grabbed some lunch. After a quick meal they headed for the beach. They'd chosen to go to the beach mainly for Bailey. The little boy loved water, loved swimming in the bathtub and loved fish. He talked about it constantly, watched SpongeBob whenever Gibbs and Jenny let him and even had a SpongeBob themed bathroom with fish painted on the walls. Gibbs and Jenny were hoping he liked the water as much as he thought he did.

They found an open area on the beach and spread out their beach towels. It was a hot July day and there were a lot of people around. Jenny put sunscreen on the twins while Gibbs set up their stuff. They both had fair skin and with the sun high in the sky she knew it wouldn't take long for their little bodies to turn red. Once they were all ready, they headed towards the ocean.

Bailey immediately started searching for fish, SpongeBob, Patrick and any other characters from his favorite TV show. The lines between cartoons and reality were blurred in his four year old mind. Josie squealed and rushed to grab onto Gibbs as a small wave came towards her. Gibbs laughed and rubbed her head. She poked her big toe into the water and giggled in delight.

Gibbs and Jenny grabbed the kids' hands and walked farther into the water. Once the twins got used to the salt water burning their eyes there was no stopping them. They floated on the water with Gibbs and Jenny holding them up, let the waves push them around and even practiced swimming although it was difficult with all the waves. The afternoon was spent swimming, running in the surf, building massive sandcastles and collecting seashells. By dinner time Gibbs and Jenny were dragging two tired kids off the beach to find somewhere to eat.

That evening they attended the free concert on the beach and bought the kids an ice cream cone from a nearby stand. The music wasn't really anything Gibbs and Jenny were into but the twins entertained them by dancing and putting on a show for everyone sitting near them. Gibbs paid more attention to the twins than the musicians as he held Jenny close. Nothing beat quality family time together. At that moment they didn't have a care in the world.

By the time they arrived back at the hotel room that night the kids were struggling to stay awake. They'd gotten up early, missed their nap and played hard all afternoon. Both of them fussed and cried when Gibbs and Jenny told them it was time to return to the hotel. Bailey threw a big fit when Gibbs told him it was bath time. He threw himself on the floor and went limp, forcing Gibbs to carry him into the bathroom.

Gibbs tried to stand him next to the bathtub but Bailey immediately dropped to his butt in protest then cried out even louder when he made contact with the hard bathroom floor. "Somebody's tired," Gibbs said as he filled the tub.

"No I'm not!" Bailey cried. "I wanna go look for the fishies!"

"It's too dark to see the fishies, Bailey," Gibbs said as he pulled the little boy's shirt over his head.

"No it's not!" Bailey screamed growing more upset by the minute.

"Can you take your swim shorts off or are you going to make me do that too?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't want to take a bath!" Bailey cried.

"Sorry Bud," Gibbs said lifting Bailey into one arm and tugging his shorts off with the other. "Don't start thrashing around in the tub. I don't want you to get hurt."

Gibbs washed the sand off of Bailey while the little boy sat in the tub sobbing and crying. Gibbs knew he was just tired and would eventually get tired of crying or cry himself to sleep. The fact that he hadn't wanted to leave the beach and then learned he had to take a bath pushed him over the edge. Gibbs suspected once all the sand was cleaned off of him and he could cuddle with Mommy or Daddy he'd fall asleep quickly.

After he was clean, Gibbs pulled Bailey out of the tub and wrapped him in one of the large white, fluffy hotel towels. He carried him out and laid him on one the beds then put a pair of underwear on him. "He's all yours, Momma," Gibbs said laying the little boy down next to Jenny.

Jenny brushed the tears from Bailey's cheeks then pulled him close to her side while he slowed his crying. Gibbs tossed Bailey's blanket to Jenny and she covered the four year old up as he tucked his thumb into his mouth, something he only did when he was overly tired.

Josie was lying on her stomach at the end of the bed watching TV while she played footsie with her mommy. Gibbs picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

"Why Bailey is crying?" she asked around a yawn.

"Because he's sleepy and he doesn't like to take baths," Gibbs answered as he filled the tub once again. Josie nodded her head as she yawned again. She was sleepy too. "Can you get undressed for me, Sweet Pea?" he asked.

Josie pulled off her tank top and shorts followed by her bathing suit then stood there staring at the bath tub like a zombie. Gibbs picked her up and sat her down in the tub then went to work washing the sand off of her. Her hair was longer and more challenging to get clean. It took a few washes before he finally got all the sand washed out.

The little girl nearly fell asleep as Gibbs rubbed the washcloth over her body, washing the itchy, uncomfortable sand away from her smooth, soft skin. When she was done Gibbs picked her up, pulled the plug on the drain and wrapped her in a towel before heading back into the main room.

Bailey was sleeping soundly while Jenny combed her fingers through his wet hair. Josie fell asleep on Gibbs' shoulder before he laid her down in the bed. He put a pair of underwear on her and tucked her into bed then moved Bailey into bed next to her and left them to sleep.

Once the kids were taken care of Gibbs and Jenny headed into the bathroom to get all the sand washed off themselves. They were just as tired as the kids were and were looking forward to sleep. A half an hour later they were cuddled together in their bed and both fell asleep almost as quickly as the kids had.

* * *

Josie was the first one up on Sunday morning. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the bed Gibbs and Jenny were in. She knew Daddy was usually the first of her parents to get up so she crawled up on top of him to see if he was awake yet.

Gibbs woke when he felt a little hand pushing into his stomach and a little knee dangerously close to his groin. He opened his eyes to find Josie crawling on top of him. "Good morning, Baby Girl," he whispered.

"Good morning, Daddy," Josie whispered back. "Are you awake?"

Gibbs smiled as he laid her out on top of him. "I am now," he whispered before kissing her cheek.

He glanced over at Jenny then looked over at Bailey and wasn't surprised to find both of them still sleeping. He got Josie and himself dressed then they headed out to walk along the beach and watch the sunrise. He didn't want to wake Jenny or Bailey and didn't want Josie to have to try to be quiet. They'd have more fun going on a little adventure and it would give him some quality time with his little girl.

The two strolled along the unpopulated beach as the sun peeked out above the water in the distance. Josie held onto Gibbs' hand and danced around as the water washed over their bare feet. She collected a few more seashells, sang songs and talked to the seagulls.

"Daddy, my tummy is hungry for breakfast," Josie said after they'd been walking for a little while.

"My tummy is thirsty for coffee," Gibbs said. "I think we better find somewhere to get some food."

"And coffee," Josie said. She knew how much her daddy loved coffee. "Can I ride on your shoulders?"

"You sure can," Gibbs said lifting the little girl over his head and settling her on his shoulders.

Gibbs and Josie found a nearby Burger King and ordered breakfast for everyone then headed back to their hotel room. Jenny was already up and dressed, reading her book while Bailey slept.

"Morning," Gibbs said before leaning in for a kiss.

"Mmm, good morning," Jenny replied. "Good morning, Sweetie," she said to Josie.

"Good morning, Mommy," Josie said as she climbed into bed with Jenny. "Good morning, Baby," she said to Jenny's belly. "Daddy and me bringed you guys breakfast."

Jenny cuddled Josie next to her and kissed the top of her head. Gibbs handed Jenny and Josie their breakfasts then sat down in bed next to Bailey. He leaned against the headboard and started rubbing Bailey's back to wake him. Bailey mumbled and groaned before yawning and climbing into Gibbs' lap. He sat facing his daddy with his arms wrapped around Gibbs' midsection while Gibbs rocked him and peppered his head with kisses.

"How'd you sleep, Buddy?" he asked quietly.

"Good," Bailey said. "What's that smell?"

"Josie and I brought breakfast," Gibbs answered smoothing out Bailey's hair. "We got you a sausage, egg and cheese biscuit and some orange juice."

"And hash browns?" Bailey asked.

"We would never forget the hash browns," Gibbs said with a smile. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah, but I have to say good morning to the baby first," Bailey said.

"Don't forget to say good morning to Mommy while you're over there," Gibbs said as he stood Bailey on the floor.

"I won't," Bailey said. He walked over to the bed Jenny and Josie were sitting on and climbed up next to them. He walked to the head of the bed and wrapped his arm around Jenny's neck. "Good morning, Mommy."

"Good morning, Sweetheart," Jenny said before kissing his cheek.

"Good morning, Baby," Bailey said. "I really hope that you will be my brother a not another sister. I already got one of them."

Gibbs and Jenny smiled at one another. Jenny rubbed Bailey's back while Gibbs got his breakfast out. It was nice to be able to eat in bed with the kids and not have to worry about crumbs. The hotel would have to wash the bedding after they left anyways. After breakfast they put their swimsuits back on, covered themselves in sunscreen then went back down to the beach. They had to head back to DC that afternoon but they planned on enjoying themselves that morning.

Jenny relaxed in her chair while Gibbs built a huge sandcastle with the twins in front of her. She hated not being able to get down there with them comfortably but knew the baby would be there before they knew it and things would return to normal, or a new normal. She was excited to add a new life to their family, one she and Gibbs had created together. She couldn't wait to meet their little bundle of joy.

The sandcastle Gibbs was making with the twins collapsed when they tried to add a third level to it so they abandoned their construction project and decided it was time to play in the water again. Jenny joined them and she and Gibbs enjoyed listening to the kids laugh as they ran and played. They walked the kids out into the ocean a ways and let the waves wash over them before returning to shore. Bailey was a little disappointed he never saw any fish or found SpongeBob but the thrill of playing in the ocean overshadowed that disappointment.

As the morning turned to afternoon the beach filled up more and more and Gibbs and Jenny knew it was time to get going. They'd have to check out of their hotel room soon and they wanted to bathe the kids before the long car ride home. They packed up their stuff and headed back to the hotel one last time. Jenny packed their things while Gibbs put the kids in the tub together. Once the twins were taken care of, Gibbs and Jenny got in the shower together while the kids watched cartoons. After everybody was ready they checked out, stopped and grabbed some lunch then started the three hour trek back to DC.

* * *

The beginning of the third trimester seemed to bring all the aches and discomfort Jenny had escaped so far during the pregnancy. Not only was her skin dry and itchy she was having trouble catching her breath, her muscles ached horribly and almost everything she ate gave her heartburn. Despite her discomfort she still had work to do before her retirement.

By week thirty she was really starting to get antsy. Her bad days seemed to outnumber the good and she was anxious to get the baby out of her. Not only was she uncomfortable in her own skin, she also wasn't sleeping. She was nervous about the childbirth process and a little anxious about retirement being only a month away. It would be a big change in her life but she was looking forward to spending more time with the twins and taking care of her husband. On top of that she knew once she laid eyes on her newborn child she wouldn't want to let the infant out of her sight. She knew despite her anxieties she was making the right choice.

One evening in the beginning of August the pressure grew too much for Jenny. Endless meetings at work, rambunctious twins, swollen ankles, leg cramps and achy muscles all got the better of her. She found herself not wanting to leave her bedroom. With the twins going wild downstairs and Jenny nearly in tears upstairs, Gibbs didn't know who to take care of first.

"Go Jethro," Jenny said sympathetically. "Take care of the twins. I'll be okay. I'm going to try to get some rest."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Gibbs asked. He was concerned and didn't really want to leave her.

"Yes," Jenny said nodding her head. "I'm just going to relax, maybe take a warm bath, try to nap for a little while. I just need some time. I'll be okay."

"I'll tell you what," Gibbs said, "I'll take the kids out for dinner so you can have some peace and quiet then when I get home, I'll take care of you."

"Can you bring me a Philly cheese steak?" Jenny asked. "No peppers or onions. They'll just make my indigestion worse and no rush, whenever you get back."

"Sure," Gibbs said as he wrapped her in his arms. "I have my phone. Call if you need anything." The two shared a kiss then Gibbs left her alone in their room and rounded up the twins.

Gibbs took Bailey and Josie to one of the sub shops they frequented for lunch at work. They had a wide variety, fresh ingredients and created excellent sandwiches. They ate dinner in the shop then Gibbs took the twins to a very nice playground that was nearby. He let them run around and play until they were good and tired. He was hoping they'd be ready to calm down and start thinking about bed when they got home.

Once the kids were ready to go Gibbs ordered Jenny's sandwich then the group hit up a couple stores on their way home. They bought a body pillow and an oddly shaped pregnancy pillow to try to help Jenny sleep. With her large belly she was having problems getting comfortable enough to be able to get any rest.

Jenny was just getting out of the bathtub when Gibbs and the kids arrived home. She was feeling a little bit better after her long soak in the tub surrounded by scented candles. Gibbs brought the twins into the room so they could deliver the pillows to her.

Jenny fought back tears as she accepted her gifts. Her hormones were raging and her emotions were all over the place. When the tears started she laughed at herself for crying over pillows. The twins had some concept of the baby inside Mommy making her act silly and usually gave her hugs and kisses instead of questioning her about her emotions. Gibbs couldn't wait till the emotions calmed down again. He wasn't sure how to react.

Jenny ate her sandwich while Gibbs bathed the twins and got them into their pajamas. They read bedtime stories together then Gibbs and Jenny left the kids to sleep and returned to their own room. Gibbs had Jenny lay down in bed so he could give her a full body massage starting with her achy, swollen feet.

"You ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"I guess," Jenny said. "I really wish you were going with me."

"Ziva and Abs will be there and you'll have Josie," Gibbs said. "Baby showers aren't really a guy thing anyways. Besides, I need to finish the nursery. I want to be able to help out around here more since you haven't been feeling the best and I don't want to have to worry about getting the nursery done. So, you do your thing and I'll do mine."

"You think you can get it all finished tomorrow?" Jenny asked as Gibbs worked his way up her legs.

"Oh yeah," Gibbs said confidently. "With Tony and Tim's help, we'll have it done in no time."

"Whoa," Jenny said her hand quickly moving to her belly.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"Yeah," Jenny said focusing on her breathing. "Our little one's a wiggly butt tonight."

Gibbs scooted up next to Jenny on the bed and rested his hand next to hers on her belly. "I think he's ready to come out," he said with a smile as he felt his child moving around.

"You think it's a boy?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"I don't know," Gibbs said. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," Jenny said. "I keep going back and forth. I'm really glad we decided to wait to find out though."

"It does add to the excitement," Gibbs said. He felt another strong push against his hand as Jenny moaned. "Are you ready come out and meet your family, Little One?" Gibbs asked as he rubbed his thumb across Jenny's stomach. Ever since the doctor told them the baby could recognize their voices around week twenty eight, they talked to their child often. Bailey and Josie did as well.

"Lean forward," Gibbs said. "I'll rub your neck and shoulders and your back."

"I never would've gotten through this without you, Jethro," Jenny said as Gibbs slipped in behind her.

"You're doing just fine," Gibbs said. "You're stronger than you think you are but I'm happy to take care of you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Gibbs took his time finishing Jenny's massage then helped her get comfortable with her new pillows. He knew it wouldn't solve all her sleeping problems but he hoped it would help some. She was exhausted and needed rest. He brushed his fingers gently through her hair until she fell asleep. Once she was out he headed down to the basement to put the last coat of stain on the baby's dresser. He'd surprised himself that he'd finished all the furniture in time but he was proud of his accomplishment. It had been a fun father and son project to do with Bailey and he knew his newborn would have the best quality furniture out there and it was unique, designed by him and made with love.


	11. Showered With Love

Jenny and Josie were just finishing up breakfast when the team arrived. Gibbs was cuddling with Bailey at the table, waiting for the little boy to come to life while he enjoyed spending time with his wife and daughter. Tony grabbed a bowl from the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Well why don't you make yourself at home, Tony," Ziva said with a laugh.

"Why wouldn't I, Ziva?" Tony asked. Going over to Gibbs' house was like going home. There was always lots of food and lots of love to go around and that was something Tony had missed out on during his childhood. Being shuttled from boarding school to boarding school and leaving his father alone so he could close business deals wasn't exactly the most nurturing environment.

Things were different with Gibbs though. He didn't care about the size of his bank account. He cared about the ones he loved. He'd taken Tony under his wing and fathered him in his own, unique Gibbs' way. He put up with his crazy antics, listened to him ramble, took care of him when he was hurting and best of all, he loved him unconditionally. He was Gibbs; he was the dad.

Jenny took care of their breakfast dishes while Abby helped Josie get her shoes tied. The charms attached to her shoelaces bounced against the shoe as the four year old made her way back into the dining room to say goodbye to Daddy.

Gibbs wrapped one arm around his little girl and pulled her close to his side. "Have fun, Baby Girl," he said, "and take good care of Mommy for me."

"I will," Josie said with a big smile. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, Sweet Pea," Gibbs said before kissing her head. "I'll see you later."

Josie took Abby and Ziva's hands and skipped out to the car. They transferred one of the booster seats to the car they were taking while they waited for Jenny. Gibbs stood with Bailey and gave Jenny a one armed hug.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jenny said. "I actually kind of slept pretty good last night. Those pillows helped a lot."

"I'm glad," Gibbs said. He could tell Jenny was feeling pretty good that morning and that made him happy. He would do anything he could to help ease the discomfort. "I love you," he said before leaning in and kissing her. "Have fun. I'll see you tonight."

"I love you, Jethro," Jenny replied. "Have fun with your daddy, Bailey. I'll be back later. Love you, Buddy."

"Love you, Mommy," Bailey said.

Gibbs walked Jenny to the car and he and Bailey waved goodbye to the girls before going back inside. Tony was finished with his second breakfast for the day and took Bailey from Gibbs. It took less than a minute for him to have the little boy laughing and playing.

The baby shower wasn't scheduled to start for a couple hours but the girls had to be there early to decorate. Ziva and Abby were going to take care of the decorations by themselves but Jenny and Josie wanted to help and it got them out of the house while the guys painted the nursery. Yellow and orange balloons and streamers were hung, the tables were sprinkled with matching confetti and multicolored cotton ball bouquets made by Abby served as unique centerpieces.

Abby and Ziva got the games organized and set up the food table while Josie helped Jenny make the punch. A group of close friends, family and coworkers had been invited and the girls were looking forward to an afternoon of laughter and fun as they celebrated the new life Jenny would soon be bringing into the world. There would be sandwiches and salads for lunch, fun baby themed games and thoughtful gifts for the new arrival.

* * *

The guys got right to work moving all of Josie's bedroom furniture into Bailey's room. Gibbs and Jenny weren't overly thrilled about the idea but the twins didn't seem to mind sharing a room. They often played together in one bedroom or the other anyways. Gibbs and Jenny planned on finding a bigger house after the baby came but they had too much going on to deal with moving before. They had started looking through a few homes books and Jenny had been surfing the web whenever she had a little downtime but nothing would happen for a couple months at least.

Once Josie's room was emptied out they got to work painting. That was their most time consuming project but with the three of them working together it would go pretty fast. Gibbs and Jenny had gone together and chosen a neutral, very light tan color partly because they'd chosen to be surprised about the baby's gender and partly because they anticipated moving and didn't want to repaint a baby themed room. They would add colorful bedding and curtains and other accessories to bring the room to life.

While Gibbs, Tony and Tim were painting, Bailey was given the task of collecting all the things they'd already bought for the baby. Most of it was in Gibbs and Jenny's closet or in shopping bags in the corner of their bedroom but there were a few things in the living room and the gifts the twins had chosen for the baby were tucked away in their closet. It was finally time to put it all in the baby's room.

For lunch the guys headed for a nearby pizza buffet. They enjoyed their meal over silly jokes and mindless conversation. It was nice to hang out together and just have fun. Tony challenged everyone to a pizza eating contest to spice things up a little. Gibbs and Tim were too wise and turned him down. Bailey knew he was no match for his uncle but accepted the challenge anyways. The fun was over as soon as Gibbs put a limit on how much pizza the four year old was allowed to consume. He didn't want the fun to end with Bailey throwing up all afternoon.

After their bellies were full and they'd had a relaxing break they returned to the house. Gibbs, Tony and Tim brought the furniture up from the basement while Bailey started organizing the baby stuff. The little boy put diapers in the changing table, threw the colorful quilt into the crib followed by the package of sheets and the decorative pillows. Toys and books were put on shelves, powders and lotions were put on the changing table and clothing was thrown haphazardly into the dresser.

The girls arrived home just as the guys deemed their work for the day as being done. They oo-ed and ah-ed, thrilling the guys with a job well done. Gibbs, Tony and Tim carried all the gifts from the baby shower up to the nursery while Jenny, Ziva and Abby worked on getting the room a little more organized. There was a car seat and a stroller, mountains of diapers and an endless supply of onesies. Since no one knew the sex of the baby that seemed to be the go to clothes gift. There were brightly colored toys, all of them with different patterns and textures to stimulate the infant's senses, some noisy and some quiet. Books and bath toys, shampoos, wet wipes and more lotions, blankets and bibs, pacifiers and bottles, a high chair and a baby bath, diaper bags and baby monitors, gift cards for clothes; the gifts seemed endless.

Gibbs found himself wondering how someone so small needed so much. He'd been deployed when Kelly had been born and missed out on the first part of her life, something he regretted to that day. Back then it had been necessary. He had to make a living to support his family. He was thankful he could be there for Jack or Lizzy and experience every good and bad moment of their life.

The girls took over in the nursery leaving Gibbs, Tony and Tim to wash up. They were covered in paint and all three of them were hot and sweaty. Gibbs and Tony jumped in the two upstairs showers first while Tim took a moment to rest. Jenny ran out and got a bucket of chicken for dinner while the guys finished cleaning up. The hungry group feasted until they were full then collapsed in the living room and watched the twins play. It had been a long day and they were all tired but nobody was ready to say goodbye.

"I can't wait for the baby to get here," Abby said resting her hand on Jenny's stomach.

"You and me both, Abs," Jenny said. "I know he or she is small but it sure is a heavy load to carry around."

"I can give you a back massage," Abby offered.

"I'm not going to turn you down," Jenny said scooting forward so Abby could slip in behind her. Abby went to work rubbing the knots out of the tight muscles in Jenny's back, shoulders and neck.

Everyone placed bets on whether the newborn would be a boy or girl. Tony and Abby both put money on it being a girl while Tim and Ziva thought it would be a boy. Abby tried to get Gibbs or Jenny to reveal the names they were considering but the new parents were being tight lipped about it, just to torture the team a little more. Abby was the only one making herself crazy trying to figure out the baby's gender and Gibbs and Jenny were having fun watching. All ultrasound photos were scrutinized and when they failed to provide any new information the Goth turned to old wives tales. Jenny was constantly answering odd questions and performing strange tasks while Abby assessed her answers and recorded her choices.

"The baby's moving, Abs," Jenny said. "Do you want to feel?" Before she knew it she had four hands on her belly and four voices encouraging the baby to squirm a little more. Gibbs watched with a smile on his face as his four big kids experienced something that still left him in awe. Whenever he rested his hand on Jenny's stomach and talked to his child, the baby would respond by moving around. If he gently rubbed her stomach and sang softly, the baby seemed to calm down. Gibbs thought it was better than a magic trick, it was the miracle of life and it would never grow old.

A long, low moan told Gibbs that Jenny was having another Braxton Hicks contraction. He moved the group back to give her some room and reminded Jenny to breathe through it. It passed almost as quickly as it came on.

"Are you sure that wasn't a real contraction?" Abby asked. "Maybe you should go to the hospital just to be sure."

"I'm sure, Abs," Jenny said. "I've been having them for a couple weeks now. Dr. Brandt says my bodies just practicing for the real thing."

"Okay," Abby said looking on in concern, "if you're sure."

"We should get going," Ziva said. "Gibbs and Jenny need their rest and we do too. It has been a long day."

"Ziva's right," Abby admitted, even though she really didn't want to go. The excitement of the day was still alive inside her. She wished it was time for the baby to come. She wanted to hold her new brother or sister. She wanted to know its gender and name, play with it and cuddle it, feed it and even change its messy diaper. She wanted to do it all. She didn't want to wait another month and a half. That was too long.

"You can't leave already," Josie said.

"We'll be back another day," Abby said.

"Aw," Josie said scrunching up her face in disapproval.

Gibbs swung her up into his arms and kissed her forehead and both cheeks before rubbing noses with her. Josie giggled and cuddled into him. Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby got their shoes on and headed out. It had been a long, busy day. After goodbyes were said and the younger agents were safely on their way Gibbs locked up the house and headed back into the living room.

"Why did they have to leave already?" Josie whined. "I wanted them to stay and play with us."

"It's almost time for bed, Sweet Pea," Gibbs said. "I've got to get you and your brother in the tub and read bedtime stories and give bedtime kisses and tuck you in then I've got to get Mommy in the tub and do the same thing with her."

Josie giggled at the thought of her daddy helping her mommy take a bath. Mommy was a big girl and didn't need help anymore. Jenny tickled Josie's belly making the little girl laugh even harder until Gibbs put her down so she could help Bailey get their toys cleaned up.

"You take such good care of us," Jenny said snuggling into Gibbs' side. She leaned in closer so she could speak without the twins overhearing. "Might have to reward you for it after the kids go to sleep."

Gibbs looked over at Jenny happily. He suddenly wasn't feeling as tired anymore but instead was motivated to get the kids bathed and put to bed quickly so he could have some intimate time with his wife. Jenny had been feeling less and less like making love as the pregnancy wore on. As her belly grew so did her discomfort and they'd settled for being intimate with each other in other ways. They cuddled at night, he gave her frequent massages and they often shared long, warm, relaxing baths. Hugs and kisses were a way for them to share affection frequently as was hand holding and simply sitting propped up against each other. Their wild, passionate love making that had ruled most of the first and second trimester had given way to subtle, more creative ways for them to express their love to one another. It was a fun adventure but if Jenny wanted to make love that night, he certainly wasn't going to deny her.

He leaned over and kissed her. After a quick peek at the kids to see they were engrossed with their toys, he let the kiss turn passionate for a brief moment. Jenny ran her hand down the side of his face as she smiled at him. She knew he missed the physical connection, she did too but he was so gracious and patient and loving with her that she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. Never before had a man been so attentive to her needs.

Sure, he knew how to push her buttons and could send her into a rage faster than anyone else on the planet but he could also make her insides turn to mush with the care he provided and patience he showed. At home and off the job, Gibbs was a totally different person. He knew how to separate family and work, play time and work time, he knew when to be on guard and when to let his guard down, he knew when to offer his love and when to be the hand of discipline; his world was in order and he kept his family safe from harm. His job was high stakes, life or death and he wasn't willing to let anyone on his team—in his family go. Life was the only option and he knew how to keep them alive. He was dad, their confidant, their protector. He always knew what to say or do and they always knew they could go to him and he would fix everything, even if he did have to yell a little first. They knew he expected them to come to him and though he may be hard on them, it was only because he cared.


	12. Torn

Jenny was taking a quick breather between meetings to eat a snack while she signed off on a few reports when her cell phone started ringing. She glanced at the caller ID and saw it was the kids' daycare calling.

"Hello," she answered.

" _Jenny, it's Faith. We had a little issue this morning. Everybody's fine but I was wondering if you could come over here_."

"An issue?" Jenny asked, worrying creeping into her voice. "Um, I have meetings all day but I can send Jethro. Is it bad? Do I need to come?"

" _No, no, no,_ " Faith said, " _just normal kid stuff. I assure you everything's fine_."

"Okay," Jenny said. "I'll send Jethro right over."

" _Thank you_ ," Faith said.

Jenny hung up with Faith and called Gibbs up to her office. She told him about the phone call from Faith and he headed out, promising to let her know what was going on. He reminded himself to be calm as he drove. Faith had said nothing was wrong but he couldn't think of any other reason he'd be called over. Rush hour had ended leaving the roads a little less congested but he still had to fight his way through traffic. Twenty minutes later he parked his car at the daycare and hurried into the school, wishing it was closer. He knew twenty minutes wasn't actually that far away when you were talking about DC but when he was worried it seemed like an eternity.

He found Faith sitting in what he knew was the art room with Bailey and another little boy. Bailey was holding an ice pack to his eye and the other little boy had one on his mouth.

"Uh-oh," Bailey muttered, making eye contact with Gibbs.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked pulling the ice pack away so he could look at Bailey's eye for a moment.

"Bailey and Robbie got into a fight this morning," Faith explained.

"A fight?" Gibbs asked. That was the last thing he suspected from Bailey. "Over what?"

"Over whose dad was the coolest," Faith said. Gibbs hid his smile from everyone in the room. "I am really sorry, Agent Gibbs, but I have to suspend him for a day. It's policy."

"There's no need to apologize," Gibbs said. "We don't expect you to bend any rules for us." He pulled the ice pack away from Robbie's lip so he could inspect the damage.

"I know," Faith said. "You're just such a wonderful family. I don't want to lose you guys."

Gibbs laughed. "You're not going to lose us. We like that you have structure and rules. Did you apologize to Robbie, Bailey?"

"Yes," Bailey answered.

"Alright," Gibbs said, "go put your shoes on and get your things packed up."

"Yes Sir," Bailey mumbled as he stood. Gibbs lightly tapped Bailey's butt as he walked by as a show of affection.

"He can come back on Wednesday?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Faith said. "Thank you Jethro."

"Thank you," Gibbs said. He stopped to say hello to Josie and heard all about the fight from her before he told her Bailey was leaving and he'd be back later to get her. After exchanging hugs and a kisses with her, he made sure Bailey had collected all of his things then the two headed out. They were quiet until Gibbs pulled out of the parking lot and Bailey felt the need to defend himself.

"I was just a'fending you, Daddy," he said attempting to work his magic with his best puppy dog eyes.

"I appreciate that," Gibbs said, "but you know better than to fight, don't you?"

"I guess," Bailey admitted. He paused before continuing. "Am I in trouble?"

"Uh-huh," Gibbs said, "grounded. No TV for the rest of the week."

"But I love you, Daddy!" Bailey protested.

Gibbs hid his smirk. This was the first major problem they'd had with either child and the first serious punishment he'd handed out. "I love you too, Bailey, but I'm not going to let you get away with breaking the rules. There are consequences when you act up. When is it okay to fight?"

"If somebody else starts a fight with me then I can a'fend myself," Bailey said.

"That's right," Gibbs said. "Who started the fight today? You or Robbie?"

"Uh, we both started it," Bailey admitted, "um, but maybe I might of pushed him first before he hit my eye and then I hit his lip and it bleeded and he started crying but I said I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you apologized but I'm sorry doesn't always fix everything," Gibbs said.

Bailey puffed his lip out and crossed his arms in front of his chest dramatically. He pouted the rest of the way back to NCIS. After parking the car, Gibbs lifted his limp body out of the booster seat and carried him towards the building.

"I know you're upset with me right now but I'm doing this because I love you, Kiddo, and I want you to grow up learning to follow rules," Gibbs said.

Bailey rested his head against Gibbs' chest but remained quiet. Even though he was mad he knew it was his fault. Gibbs kissed Bailey's head as he carried him up to Jenny's office to explain to Mommy what had happened at school. Jenny took a look at Bailey's black eye and she and Gibbs decided to have Ducky look at it just in case.

Ducky poked and prodded while Bailey pushed and swatted his hand away. The doctor determined there was no damage other than the bruising, gave his patient a sucker then sent them on their way.

Gibbs took Bailey up to the squad room and pulled a coloring book out of his desk drawer. The four year old told his very impressed Uncle Tony what had happened at daycare then sat down in the chair next to his daddy. He quickly grew bored of coloring and climbed from his chair into Gibbs' lap. Gibbs was pleased his little boy no longer seemed to be angry about his punishment. He wrapped his arms around Bailey and kissed the top of his head.

"Daddy, how come you don't have no pictures of us on your desk?" Bailey asked.

"'Cause sometimes there are bad guys in here and I want to keep you guys safe," Gibbs answered. He didn't want any criminals to know what his family looked like. He knew all too well that family could be used as leverage and criminals often didn't have any problem harming women or children. "Want to see something?"

Bailey nodded as Gibbs shifted him to one side and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He pulled out a family photo and showed it to Bailey. "Who's that?" he asked.

"That's me and that's Mommy and Josie and you," Bailey said with a smile.

"That's right," Gibbs said. "I always keep you guys close to me."

"And safe from the bad guys," Bailey said.

"And safe from the bad guys," Gibbs repeated quietly as he stroked his fingers through his son's hair. He hadn't been able to keep his first family safe from the bad guys. He hoped he could do better with his new family. Bailey's arms around his neck brought him out of his daze and he hugged him back, kissing his head.

Gibbs and Bailey had lunch with Jenny in her office. Jenny had a break between meetings and enjoyed spending it with her guys. Getting everything in order for a new director to take over was time consuming. She was ready for it to be over.

With Jenny having meetings scheduled all afternoon, they decided to lay Bailey down in Abby's lab for his nap. The twins slept there occasionally and played there often. They both adored Abby and she always took good care of them. Just as they were getting ready to take Bailey down, Gibbs cell phone rang. He recognized the area code as being from Stillwater but didn't recognize the phone number. His gut started turning immediately.

"Hello," he answered, holding his hand up to stop Jenny and Bailey from leaving.

" _Leroy, this is Maggie, from Stillwater_ ," the older woman said, " _your dad's friend_."

"What's going on, Maggie?" Gibbs asked.

" _Something's wrong with Jack. He just left here in an ambulance_ ," Maggie said. " _I came by the store this morning to pick up some bread and he was on the floor. I couldn't wake him up. I don't know what happened_."

"I'm on my way," Gibbs said. "Thanks for the call."

Gibbs hung up his phone and Jenny could read the fear on his face. It was a look she'd never seen before. "Your dad?" she asked. She remembered Maggie from their visit months earlier.

"He was taken to the hospital in an ambulance," Gibbs said. "He's unconscious."

"I'm going with you," Jenny said.

"No, Jen, please," Gibbs said. "You're getting ready to retire. You're eight months pregnant. Stay here, finish everything you need to so you can retire and stay home with the baby. Let me go and I'll call you as soon as I know something. If need be I'll come back and get you or have one of the team bring you up. I don't want you driving that far when you're this pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked. Yes, she was busy and needed at NCIS. Yes, she was eight months pregnant and a four hour road trip probably would've been the most uncomfortable thing in the world but she wanted to be there for her husband. Family was the most important thing. She would never forget that.

Gibbs put his hands on her shoulders, needing that physical touch with her. "I'm sure," he said. "I'll take Mohammed Ali with me. Will you be okay with Josie?"

"We'll be fine," Jenny said even though she found herself not wanting him to go. She knew it was selfish but she needed him too. She was almost getting too big to move. She was scared. So many things could happen and he had been her rock through the entire pregnancy. He always made everything okay.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He didn't want to leave anymore than she wanted him to. The call from Stillwater couldn't have come at a worse time. He was torn. His dad needed him and his wife needed him. "I love you, Jenny," he whispered into her hair before pulling back and kissing her.

"I love you." Jenny rested her hand against his cheek. An intimate gesture that showed she cared and told him she was worried. "Call me," she said, her voice pleading, "as soon as you know something."

Gibbs nodded and brushed his thumb across her cheek before leaning in to kiss her once more. He picked Bailey up and Jenny kissed him goodbye then they were off. He could feel Jenny watching him as he walked down the hall and he immediately flashed back to Shannon and Kelly in his rear view mirror as he drove off the last time. He could hear Kelly's cries and pleas for him to stay and see his wife comforting their daughter. He felt sick to his stomach. Was it happening again? He lost himself for a moment before he remembered he wouldn't be that far away and that his team would have Jenny's six.

"Daddy?" Bailey's voice was quiet. The four year old could sense something was wrong.

"Everything's okay, buddy," Gibbs said as he stepped into the elevator. He reached up and ran his hand over Bailey's hair. "You and I are going to go on a little trip. Okay?"

"Are we coming back?" Bailey asked hesitantly. He knew something was off. Was it because he'd gotten into a fight? He'd been bad and now Gibbs didn't want him anymore. He'd spent the last nine months of his life with Gibbs and Jenny but he still felt insecure sometimes. He still wondered if they would stop loving him. His real dad used to be nice to him too but then he went on a trip and when he got back life had been hell.

"Of course we're coming back," Gibbs said, "and when we get back, it won't be long before the baby comes." He had to do something to take his mind off the seriousness of the situation, something to calm himself and his child. He knew he was scaring his boy and that wasn't his intention. He hugged Bailey and kissed his cheek so he'd know he was loved then loaded the four year old up in the car and raced over to the daycare. He didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to his little girl.

The kids had just been put down for their afternoon nap but after checking, Faith saw that Josie wasn't asleep yet. She brought the little girl out to Gibbs. Gibbs sat down with his back to the table and pulled Josie up into his lap with Bailey.

"Bailey and I have to go on a trip, Sweet Pea," Gibbs explained doing his best to sound natural. "I need you to take really good care of Mommy for me while I'm gone. Can you do that?"

Josie nodded her head as she searched her daddy's face. "What trip?" she asked.

Gibbs knew the question was coming but he still struggled with the answer. He didn't want to say grandpa's because it wasn't a social visit and he didn't want to scare her or have to explain why Bailey got to go to grandpa's and she didn't. "We're going—we're just… Bailey and I have to go to another town to take care of some business." He mentally kicked himself for the lousy answer.

"Daddy, you're scaring me," Josie said, her lower lip quivering.

"Why am I scaring you, Baby?" Gibbs asked.

Josie shrugged. She didn't know what it was but she could sense something was wrong.

"Daddy's had to go out of town before," Gibbs said, "but I always come back, don't I?"

Josie nodded and brushed the tears from her eyes before they could fall. Gibbs kissed her forehead then rubbed noses with her. "Everything's going to be okay," he said, "I promise. I love you, Josie."

"I love you, Daddy," Josie said. "I will take very good care of Mommy for you." She could be brave and strong when her daddy needed her to. She knew Gibbs wouldn't lie to her and trusted that everything really would be okay.

"Thank you Sweet Pea," Gibbs said with a smile. "I'll call you tonight before you go to bed and I'll be home as soon as I can. Can I have a goodbye kiss?"

Josie gave Gibbs one of her signature wet, sloppy kisses on his cheek and he returned the favor before one of the teachers took her back to the room the children were napping in.

"I can take Bailey, Jethro," Faith said knowing the situation. "Special circumstances. It really is fine."

"That's okay," Gibbs said. "We'll be okay but thanks for the offer."

"I hope everything works out," Faith said.

Gibbs nodded his appreciation then he and Bailey headed for the house. The go bag he kept in his trunk only had enough for one overnight and he wasn't sure how long he'd be in Stillwater. Bailey needed things too. While Bailey packed his stuffed animals, a few toys and some books, Gibbs threw clothing and toiletries sloppily into his duffle bag. Neatness wasn't his priority; he just had to get things in there so they could leave. He was doing his best not to panic because he knew it would worry Bailey but for the first time in a long time he was afraid; afraid of what was wrong with his dad and afraid of leaving his very pregnant wife.

He pushed the thoughts aside, got Bailey and the bag the little boy had packed, wondering what his son had chosen to bring along then they hurried out to the car. He'd packed Bailey's essentials so it didn't matter too much what Bailey had chosen. Gibbs loaded up the trunk, made sure Bailey was buckled and within an hour of getting the phone call he was on his way.

Gibbs kept Bailey entertained on the long ride to Stillwater by having him search for certain letters and numbers on the license plates of the passing cars, picking out shapes in the clouds, looking for farm animals and singing songs with him. He realized that not only was he keeping Bailey entertained, he was keeping himself calm.

What seemed like an eternity later, he pulled up in front of the small hospital in Stillwater. He wasn't sure what to expect and was trying to prepare himself for a worst case scenario but he didn't want to lose his father. He wasn't ready to let him go. He'd told Bailey that Grandpa was sick and they were going to visit him. The whole time he was desperately hoping they didn't have to say goodbye.

The receptionist told Gibbs to have a seat and the doctor would be out to speak with him shortly. Gibbs found Maggie in the waiting room. She'd been with Jack all day.

"Have they told you anything?" Gibbs asked as he sat down next to Maggie.

"I don't know what happened," Maggie said, "but he is awake and talking. The doctor wouldn't give me any information because I'm not family."

"He's awake," Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. "That's a good sign, I think." He hugged Bailey tight and kissed the top of his head, relieved that his dad was alive.

A doctor appeared at the reception desk and called Gibbs' name. Maggie offered to stay with Bailey while Gibbs talked to the doctor.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Maggie asked Bailey.

"I'm not allowed," Bailey said refusing to even look in the direction of the TV. "I got in a fight at school and now I'm grounded."

"Oh dear," Maggie said. "What were you fighting about?"

"Robbie said his dad was the coolest but I told him nu-uh, my daddy is the coolest," Bailey said. "Then he said nu-uh, his dad was so then I pushed him and he hit me in the eye and I hit him in the lip and then my teacher came and she was very angry and she called Daddy and he said I was grounded but you know what?"

"What?" Maggie asked.

"My daddy really is the coolest," Bailey insisted. "Not Robbie's."

"Your eye looks like it hurts," Maggie pointed out.

Bailey shrugged. "It doesn't hurt that bad."

"How about you and I read a book," Maggie suggested. Bailey nodded and scooted closer to her while she grabbed a book off the table next to her.

Gibbs followed the doctor back to what looked like a break room. "What's going on, Doc?" Gibbs asked as he shook the woman's hand.

"Jack's okay, he's awake and alert," the doctor said.

"What happened?" Gibbs interrupted, trying not to get impatient.

"He doubled up on his blood pressure medicine by mistake," the doctor answered. "Your dad is very lucky, some people don't come back from that. We're going to keep him here overnight for observation. I don't see any reason he couldn't go home tomorrow."

"Can I see him?" Gibbs asked.

"Absolutely," the doctor said. She took Gibbs down a hallway and pushed open the door to one of the rooms to reveal Jack lying in bed watching TV.

"Leroy," Jack said surprised. He turned the TV off and leaned up in bed. "What are you doing here?"

Gibbs had to remind himself not to let his relief turn to anger. "I'm here to see you, Dad," he said resting his hand on his dad's head. "What happened?"

"I guess I took too many of my pills," Jack admitted. "I couldn't remember if I took one or not so I took another."

"You gave us a scare," Gibbs said. He pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry, Leroy," Jack said. "I didn't mean for you to come all this way. I hope you didn't drag the family."

"I brought Bailey," Gibbs said. "He got into a fight at school this morning."

Jack cocked his head and looked over at Gibbs with a surprised look on his face. "That doesn't sound like him."

"That kid will stand there and take all the abuse in the world but don't mess with his family," Gibbs said with a proud smile. "He got into a fight with another little boy over whose dad was the coolest."

Jack didn't even bother trying to hide his laugh. "Well, don't keep me waiting, Son! Bring me my grandson!"

Gibbs smiled and nodded as he stood. He looked back at his father one more time before returning to the waiting room to get Bailey.

"I didn't watch TV, Daddy," Bailey said proudly.

"Good boy," Gibbs said picking Bailey up. "Thank you for everything, Maggie," he said.

"It wasn't a problem at all," Maggie said. "I've been worried about him lately. Ever since Leroy died, Jack hasn't been himself."

"Leroy died?" Gibbs asked in shock. That was one of his dad's close friends, his partner in business. They'd opened the store together.

"Oh yeah," Maggie said waving a hand in the air. "It's been over two months now. Your father took the news hard. He's been a little depressed. I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

"Leroy is my daddy's name too," Bailey said, "but only Grandpa calls him that."

"Your daddy was named after one of your grandpa's very close friends," Maggie told Bailey.

"Cool," Bailey said. "Can I see Grandpa?"

"Yeah Son," Gibbs said. "We're going to go see Grandpa right now. Thanks again, Maggie."

Maggie left the hospital after being there the majority of the afternoon and Gibbs carried Bailey down the hall to his dad's room, his mind spinning with questions. He sat Bailey in the bed next to his dad then stood back and watched, trying to figure out what to say and how to approach the matter without Jack feeling the need to get defensive.

Jack made a comment about Bailey's shiner then had to explain that shiner was another word for black eye. Bailey told him all about the fight and once again insisted that his dad was cooler than Robbie's dad. He asked his grandpa why he was in the hospital and accepted the explanation that Grandpa just wasn't feeling very good.

While they talked, Gibbs stepped out into the hall to call Jenny. He filled her in on what had happened and told her about the death of one of his father's best friends. He told her he wanted to hang around town for a couple days to make sure his dad was doing okay and she agreed that was a good idea. After talking to Josie briefly and saying goodnight to her, he promised to call Jenny later on after the kids were both in bed then hung up.

When Gibbs walked back into Jack's room he found Bailey cuddled up next to his grandpa nearly asleep as Jack told him another one of his made up tales. Bailey loved his grandpa's stories. Gibbs sat down and just listened. By the time the story was over, Bailey was out. He'd missed his nap and was obviously tired. Gibbs considered confronting his dad but decided to wait since Bailey was asleep. He didn't want to wake him and if it turned into a fight he didn't want Bailey to be right in the middle of it.

"Take my grandson home, Leroy," Jack said. "The hospital is no place for a sleepover." Gibbs smiled halfheartedly and nodded. "I'm sorry about the mess. I didn't get a chance to clean this past weekend."

"That's okay, Dad," Gibbs said. He leaned down and kissed his dad goodnight. The scare of the day and fear of losing his dad was making him a little sentimental. "I'm glad you're okay." Jack attempted to laugh it off but after his conversation with Maggie, Gibbs was beginning to see though his act. "We'll be back in the morning. We'll bring you some breakfast so you're not stuck with hospital food."

"I appreciate that," Jack said. "Thanks for coming, Leroy."

Gibbs took Bailey and headed for his father's house. It was almost 9:00 by the time he pulled into the driveway and he was looking forward to relaxing. It had been a long day. As soon as he walked into his father's house he realized there wasn't time to relax. His worry grew as he walked through the house. The once neat and organized rooms had things left lying haphazardly around, fast food wrappers and empty takeout containers littered many of the surfaces in the living room and dining room, the refrigerator was empty, mail was piled up, beds weren't made, laundry wasn't done, the house was a disaster.

Gibbs put Bailey down in his old room, tucked him in and kissed his forehead then pulled the door most of the way closed behind him. He knew Josie should be sleeping too so he pulled out his phone and called Jenny while he started cleaning the house.

"Hey," he said when she answered, "can you talk? Is Josie sleeping?"

"She's asleep and I am relaxing comfortably in bed thanks to my pregnancy pillows and my wonderful, loving husband," Jenny said.

Gibbs couldn't not smile at that remark as he started throwing empty food containers into the trash can. "I'm happy to hear that," he said. "I think we have a problem, Jen."

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked now concerned. She thought everything with Jack was okay.

Gibbs explained to her the state the house was in, the past due bills lying on the counter that his father simply hadn't paid, the fact that it looked like his father hadn't eaten a home cooked meal in weeks, maybe longer and that there were no clean clothes in his dresser. "I'm really worried about him, Jen," he said. "He's always been so strong, you know, with my mom dying. He took care of her till the end and then everything I put him through. I've never seen anything like this."

Jenny listened, her heart breaking more and more as her husband spoke. She wished she could be there to hold him and comfort him. She'd never heard him like that before. "Maybe it's time he move a little closer to family," she said.

"He wouldn't leave Stillwater," Gibbs said, "especially not to move to the big city."

"Would he move in with us?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know," Gibbs sighed. "I don't have a clue how to talk to him about any of this without getting into a fight and I don't want to fight with him anymore. I don't want to be mad at him anymore. I don't want to lose him again."

"Maybe you should tell him that," Jenny said.

Gibbs thought and after Jenny suggested it, it seemed like the most obvious thing in the world. He felt like his relationship with his father was fragile and he didn't want to mess it up but he couldn't let things go. "What do you think I should do?" he asked.

"Well, his friend has been gone over two months," Jenny said. "It's normal to grieve and even ignore your responsibilities for a little while but it sounds like he's not taking care of himself at all. If he's not eating, not paying his bills, doesn't have clean clothes, you can't live like that, Jethro. Does he have many friends left up there?"

"It's a small town," Gibbs said. "Everybody's a friend and everybody's an enemy, it just depends on what day of the week it is."

"I think moving in with his family might help," Jenny said. "You're here, his grandkids are here with another one on the way—"

"And you," Gibbs pointed out. "He really likes you, Jen."

"We've already been talking about moving," Jenny said. "This scare really came at a good time, I wish it hadn't happened at all, of course but as we're already looking for a house, we can look for something to accommodate his needs as well as our own. It'd be close quarters for a little while but we'd find room. We can put the baby in our room and him in the nursery."

"That would work for a little while," Gibbs said. "Are you sure you don't mind having him around?"

"With three kids and you at work? I could use the reinforcements!" They both shared a laugh before Jenny got serious again. "I really don't mind it at all. It's all about family now and Jack is family."

"Okay, I'll talk to him," Gibbs said, "and Jen, thank you."

"You're welcome, Baby. I love you."

"I love you," Gibbs said.

The two said goodnight and hung up then Gibbs did a little more cleaning before lying down. He was hoping to get at least a couple hours of sleep before it was time to return to the hospital again.


	13. Everything Changes

What felt like only minutes after he'd lain down, the alarm clock went off and startled Gibbs awake. He rolled over and turned it off, pleased with the three hours of sleep he'd managed. He turned on the percolator then jumped in the shower. After he was showered, shaved and had gotten dressed, he headed into his childhood room and woke Bailey. A longer than normal night's sleep made the four year old easier to wake.

Gibbs helped him get dressed then they headed over to Frankie and Emma Jean's diner and ordered breakfast to go. There was no way Gibbs was eating hospital food if he could avoid it. When he and Bailey arrived at the hospital they found the nurse checking on Jack and doing her morning rounds.

"Everything's looking good," she told Jack. "Should be able to get you out of here real soon."

"Great!" Jack said. He hadn't wanted to stay the night but he wasn't given a choice.

Gibbs sat Bailey on the bed with Jack and put the tray table between them. He set out their breakfasts then sat down in the chair beside the bed to eat. Jack didn't miss the worry in his son's eyes or the concern on his face as his grandson chatted away. Not long after breakfast the doctor came in and looked Jack over one last time before discharging him. The group piled in the car and headed back to the house.

"I didn't mean for you to clean my house, Leroy," Jack said looking around the much cleaner living and dining rooms.

"Not a problem, Dad," Gibbs said. He got Bailey busy playing with his train set while Jack relaxed on the couch with the newspaper. The older man respected Bailey's grounding and didn't turn the TV on. He didn't need it anyways, he had his family there.

Gibbs got started on the piles of laundry, ironing and straightening the bedrooms. Jack fussed at him but Gibbs waved him off and told him to take it easy and enjoy his grandson. When lunchtime rolled around Gibbs made another run to the diner since there was no food in the house. Bailey did most of the talking while they ate then fell asleep while cuddling with his daddy. Gibbs put him down in his old room once again then decided it was time to talk to his dad.

"Why didn't you tell me Leroy died, Dad?" he asked as he sat down next to him on the couch.

"You were never close to him," Jack said, "didn't think it mattered much."

"You matter," Gibbs said.

Jack stared blankly ahead. He didn't feel much like talking about his recently deceased friend and business partner.

Gibbs took the hint and decided to change the subject. "I want you to come stay with us," he said.

"What?" Jack asked with fire in his eyes as he looked over at Gibbs. "I'm not leaving my home, Leroy. There's no need for that."

"I talked to Maggie," Gibbs said calmly, hoping his father would stop being so stubborn and listen to what he was saying. "She told me you've been kind of depressed. Dad, look at me." He waited until he was sure he had his father's attention before continuing. "You could've died taking too many of your pills. I'm worried about you."

"This is my home, Son," Jack said angrily. He had no intention of packing up and moving to the big city.

"I know, Dad," Gibbs said. He was quiet for a moment, trying to imagine how he would react if it was him in his father's shoes and trying to find a way to lessen the blow of his father losing some of his independence. "What if—"

"No Leroy!" Jack interrupted with a firm, fatherly voice."I won't do it now leave. Just— just go. I want to be alone."

Gibbs sighed loudly to show his disapproval but decided to give him some space in hopes that he would calm down and be willing to talk more later. He grabbed his car keys and headed for the grocery store. He was tired of eating takeout and knew his dad needed the nutrients in a home cooked meal. He'd eaten his share of takeout in his single days but he couldn't imagine living on it for months on end.

He took his time at the store, grabbing enough meat for a few meals, a few things for breakfasts and snacks and then headed to one of the local fruit and vegetable stands. He chatted with the owner for a little while, trying to give his dad time to cool off and himself time to figure out how to approach the subject again. He grabbed some potatoes and some fruit and veggies to cut up for salads and snacking.

When he finally returned to the house Jack and Bailey were spelling words with Bailey's train cars and making fun designs with the track. Gibbs and Jack spent the afternoon walking on eggshells around each other. Gibbs finished up the last of the laundry and was pleased to see the house clean again. He made steak, mashed potatoes and green beans and sliced up one of the tomatoes for dinner. Jack and Bailey cleaned the table off and they all sat down to eat together.

"This is delicious, Leroy," Jack said. "Thank you."

"I thought we could all use a home cooked meal," Gibbs replied.

"Why don't I do the dishes since you did the cooking," Jack offered.

Gibbs nodded. "If you want to do that, I'll put Junior in the bathtub."

"No," Bailey protested. "I don't wanna!"

"Sorry Kiddo," Gibbs said. "Bailey's decided he doesn't like taking baths anymore," he explained.

"You never did at that age either," Jack said with a chuckle. "Your mother and I used to chase you all over this house."

They both smiled at the memory. Gibbs' mom had died when he was young but he had fond memories of her. Her death had changed his life and was one of many things that had put a strain on his relationship with his father. Gibbs knew blaming him was unfair but he was young and had nowhere else to put the blame.

While Jack cleaned up after dinner, Bailey suffered through bath time. Once he was dry and in his pajamas, Gibbs called Jenny and let them talk then he said goodnight to Josie. He let Bailey play for a little while longer then Jack cuddled with him and told him another made up tale. Once Bailey was calmed down, Gibbs took him upstairs and relaxed next to him so he could rub his stomach until he fell asleep. As he lay peacefully next to his son he prepared himself for round two of the battle with his father. He hoped the conversation would go better than it had earlier that day.

When Gibbs made it back downstairs he found Jack flipping channels on the TV. He knew it was now or never and decided to go for it. "Can we talk?"

Jack nodded as he turned the TV off. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier," he said as his son sat down next to him.

"I laid a lot on you," Gibbs said. "I tried to be gentle about it but sometimes you just have to come out and say things." He was quiet for a minute before continuing. "Besides this being your home, are there any other reasons you don't want to move?" he asked gently.

"I don't want to be a burden," Jack said, "I don't want to lose my independence, not to mention my store. What would I do in DC, Son? I'm not one for sittin' around twiddling my thumbs."

"I know, Dad," Gibbs said. "I wouldn't expect you to do that."

"I won't be one of them greeters at the Wal-Mart either," Jack added.

Gibbs smiled as he reached over and held his dad's hand. "You're not a burden, Dad. I love you and I just want to make sure you're okay. You'd be closer to your family, closer to your grandkids."

Jack perked up slightly at that thought. Four hours wasn't a terrible distance but it would be nice to see them more often.

Gibbs reached up and gently squeezed his father's shoulder, thankful that he'd calmed and they could have a conversation instead of another argument. "Jen and I have been talking about moving," he said. "We've got Bailey and Josie and another one on the way. We're kind of outgrowing the house we're in now. We could look for something that would give you your own space."

Jack nodded at his son. That didn't sound too bad. He knew there wasn't room for him in his son's current house and he didn't want to live in the living room or boot any of the kids out of their rooms. "But what would I do, Son?"

Gibbs thought for a moment. His dad had been the owner and operator of the small store for the past several years. He realized he probably wouldn't adjust to being bossed around by someone else very well, if he could even find a job with the state the economy was in. "What if you and I worked on building furniture together? We could probably sell it too, make a little profit. Between the two of us we have plenty of tools."

"That doesn't sound half bad," Jack said after taking a moment to think about it. "Maybe I could even open a small furniture store in DC." Gibbs smiled at the thought. It did sound nice. "I realize that'd be down the line a ways, of course."

Gibbs nodded. It was possible. A furniture store would be fun when he was ready to retire from NCIS and he found himself happy about the prospect of woodworking with his father. They always had a lot of fun building toys together at Christmastime. "I'd like that, Dad. You know what else? We could look for a house with some land to it. Maybe you could grow a garden in the summer. I bet the kids would enjoy that."

"It'd teach them all kinds of good lessons," Jack said. "On top of that we would save money on fruits and vegetables. Maybe we could even get a dog, you know, to chase the squirrels and rabbits away."

Gibbs smiled at his father's growing excitement. "I don't want to steal your independence from you. I just want to be there for you. Four hours really is too far. I was scared to death when I got the phone call that you'd been rushed to hospital. I didn't think I was going to make it."

Jack felt guilty for his mistake and scaring his son. "I really did just get confused," he admitted.

"I know, Dad," Gibbs said rubbing his calloused thumb over his father's rough knuckles.

"You sure Jenny won't mind?" Jack asked.

"We already talked about it," Gibbs said. "She's fine with it. I think she's looking forward to having a little backup with the kids while I'm at work."

"Can't be easy with the youngsters," Jack said, "especially when the baby comes." He grew quiet as his mind wandered. "Guess that means I have to sell my store."

"I can help you with that," Gibbs offered.

"I don't want it going to some chain store," Jack said. "The people around here can't afford their high prices."

"We'll see what we can do," Gibbs said. He waited for his father to bring up the topic of the house but when he didn't he decided to. "What do you want to do about the house?"

"Oh, I think I have a buyer in mind," Jack said.

"What?" Gibbs asked, both curious and surprised. "Who?"

"Some bigwigs from the mining company have been after my property for some time now," Jack said. "They keep raising the offer too. They're up to half a million."

Gibbs eyes grew as big as saucers and his jaw dropped nearly to the floor. "Half a million dollars?"

"Well, I wouldn't let 'em pay me in gum," Jack joked. "They want to bulldoze it, rezone it and use it for some headquarters or something."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Gibbs asked. He wasn't sure how he felt about his childhood home being leveled and replaced with offices. He could understand why they wanted the property though. It was on the edge of town, near the mine. It would be a prime location but it certainly wasn't worth the half a million they were offering. "We could always rent it out or something."

"No, I don't want to get into all that," Jack said. "You have to make sure your renters don't trash the place, deal with repairs, trying to collect money, all kinds of things. It's too much of a hassle. If you can sell your house, move and start over, so can I. Family's what's important, not the walls surrounding you."

Gibbs gave his dad a hug, thankful for the way the conversation had turned out. He felt much better after his dad agreed to move. It would be nice to have him close by. "I'll call DiNozzo, get him up here to help pack your things. We'll be cramped in my house for a little while but hopefully we can get moved into a bigger place in the next couple months."

He left Jack to watch TV while he called Jenny to update her on what was going on. She told him she'd look for a plane ticket for Tony and see if she could get the others over that weekend to help them unload the truck. She talked to him about her day and how Josie was doing. She couldn't wait for him to get home but they were doing okay.

Gibbs spent the next day with a realtor talking to the mining company that was interested in Jack's land. They managed to negotiate the price to $545,000. If Jack agreed to the price, which Gibbs knew he would, he'd sign the papers the following day.

He also managed to track down Leroy's son. The twenty three year old had graduated from college the previous year with a business degree and had been working a job he wasn't completely thrilled with. He was very interested in buying his late father's store and told Gibbs he'd start checking into things. As long as he could get financed and they could agree on a price, he'd take it. Gibbs knew Jack would cut him a break on the purchase price if need be, especially after the large sum the mining company was willing to pay for the house. Jack cared more about who got the store and helping his friend's kid out than he did about money.

The majority of Thursday and Friday were spent packing. A few friends stopped by to lend a hand or drop off meals. Gibbs was impressed with the quick progress they were making. By the time he had to leave for the airport to pick Tony up on Friday afternoon the only major project they had left was packing the dishes in the kitchen.

On the way to the airport Gibbs called Abby and Ziva and asked them to check in on Jenny, make her a meal, help with Josie and make sure she had fun. He called Tim to make sure the young man was available to help unload the truck on Sunday, Ducky to come over and hang out with Jack and keep Jenny from doing anything she shouldn't and Jimmy to help unload the truck. He'd seen his abs; he was definitely going to put those muscles to good use.

Tony's flight arrived on time and Gibbs didn't have to wait long for the passengers to deplane. Not many people flew into the tiny airport in Stillwater.

"Hey Boss," Tony greeted. "Where's the little guy?"

"At home," Gibbs answered, "helping Grandpa pack or actually they're probably playing go fish. Do you have luggage?"

"Nope," Tony said showing Gibbs a small duffle bag, "just my carryon. How is Grandpa?"

"Better," Gibbs answered as they headed for the car. "He's had some time to process everything and he's okay with the move now."

"I would think it'd be nice to be closer to family," Tony said. He tossed his duffle in the backseat then climbed in the passenger seat.

Gibbs nodded as he started the car. "It'll be nice but it's hard to leave your home."

On the way home the men stopped and picked up dinner. With the house in disarray they'd gone back to fast food and take out. Tonight it was burgers and fries with coke to wash it all down. Not the healthiest option but it would do the trick. Both Jack and Bailey were thrilled to see Tony. Bailey did a running leap into Tony's outstretched arms and squealed as Tony swung him through the air.

They ate their dinner then went to work finishing up the packing. Gibbs and Tony did the kitchen while Jack and Bailey went through the house and packed the rest of the miscellaneous knickknacks. Gibbs couldn't believe they'd managed to get everything packed in just two days. A lot of it had been thanks to the neighbors who'd stopped by to help. That was one of the benefits of living in a small town. There was a sense of family and most people were willing to lend a helping hand.

They discussed their plans for the following day then all went to bed early. Saturday would be another long day. Tony slept with Bailey at the four year old's insistence leaving Jack in his bedroom and Gibbs on the couch. Before he went to bed Gibbs called to check in with Jenny. He smiled when she answered the phone laughing. Ziva and Abby were keeping her entertained. He couldn't have been more thankful.

* * *

Gibbs was the first one up on Saturday morning. He was looking forward to getting the move over with and was anxious to get home and hug his girls. It had been a long week and he hated being away from them, especially when Jenny was so far along in her pregnancy. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to forgive himself if he missed the birth of their child. It was still three weeks before her due date but he knew anything could happen. He got himself dressed and poured a cup of coffee then went upstairs and woke Tony being careful not to disturb Bailey.

Tony dressed quickly and made himself a cup of coffee with a sickening amount of cream and sugar then he and Gibbs headed for the U-Haul dealership. Jenny had reserved one of their biggest trucks on the internet so all Gibbs had to do was pick it up. They arrived just after it opened and were in and out of there in a matter of minutes. Gibbs drove the truck back to the house and Tony followed along in the car.

Jack was awake and moving around by the time they returned. They decided to let Bailey sleep as long as he wanted while they started loading the truck. After granola bars and fresh fruit for breakfast they got busy. The larger furniture went in first along with a few boxes to fill any gaps. It would be a tight squeeze but Gibbs was determined to only make one trip.

As the morning wore on people started showing up to help. Some of them were too old to do much more than supply drinks to the workers and offer their opinions but some were young and strong. The furniture got loaded up fairly quickly. When they started moving around upstairs the noise woke Bailey. Barefoot and bare-chested, the little boy wandered around the house, anxiously looking for his daddy amidst the crowd of people. He was almost in tears when Gibbs scooped him into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Morning Buddy," he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"I can't find you," Bailey said, his heart rate slowly returning to normal.

"I'm right here. I wouldn't leave you with a bunch of strangers," Gibbs said. "Are you hungry? Would you like some breakfast?"

Bailey nodded his head in the middle of a big yawn. Gibbs carried him back to his room and put a t-shirt on him then changed him into a pair of shorts and helped him get his socks and shoes on before they went down to the kitchen where Jack was talking with a few friends. He took Bailey from Gibbs and took over breakfast duty so Gibbs could get back to work.

After the bigger furniture was loaded progress seemed to slow down significantly. It was almost as if the smaller boxes were multiplying faster than they could get them in the truck. Frank and Emma Jean provided lunch free of charge as their parting gift to Jack. Once everybody was fed and had a moment to rest the work started again. Bailey played happily in the yard or near his grandpa, doing his best to stay out of the way of the workers while Jack visited with friends and said his goodbyes.

Shortly after 5:00 that night the truck was finally loaded up and the helpers had gone with Jack and Gibbs' thanks. It was time to head to DC. Gibbs and Jack stood looking at the house, both of them lost in thought about all the years they'd spent there, the milestones, the happy times and the hard times. A lot had happened in that house and within the next couple weeks it would be bulldozed. The thought almost made Gibbs sick. He reminded himself that family was the important thing, not the house. The memories would live in him forever.

Bailey raced over to Gibbs, grabbing onto his leg and squealing as Tony came rushing up behind him, one last game of chase before a long car ride. Gibbs picked Bailey up and hugged him.

"Do you want to ride with me in the big truck or with Tony and your grandpa in the car?" he asked.

"With you!" Bailey said.

"It's gonna be bumpy," Gibbs told him.

"I like bumpy," Bailey said bouncing up and down in Gibbs' arms.

Gibbs smiled and kissed his son's forehead. With cell phones to communicate, they climbed into their vehicles and started the caravan back to the city. Gibbs called Jenny to tell her they were on their way and ask her to keep Josie up. He wanted to see his little girl when he got home. He wanted hugs and kisses after the long week apart. Before hanging up Bailey talked to Jenny for a little while, telling her all about his time in Stillwater and how Grandpa was coming home to live with them.

A couple hours down the road the group stopped at Wendy's for a late dinner. All of them were getting tired of fast food. Gibbs especially was looking forward to a home cooked meal. After dinner and a restroom break they were back on the road. Two hours later they were pulling up in front of Gibbs' house.

Bailey raced to the front door and into his mommy's waiting arms as soon as his feet hit the ground. Gibbs locked up the truck before heading in with Jack and Tony. Josie met him at the door and squealed in delight as Gibbs swung her into his arms and peppered her face and head with kisses.

"Did you take good care of Mommy while I was gone?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Josie said, "and the baby."

"Thank you, Sweet Pea," Gibbs said. "You're such a good helper." He kissed her cheek one more time before Tony took her out of his arms. Gibbs turned his attention to his wife. "How are you?"

"Good," Jenny said. "I'm tired and ready to have this baby but I'm good."

"Well I'm glad you waited for me to get home before you had it," Gibbs said running his hand over her belly.

Jenny wrapped her arms around Gibbs and pulled him as close to her as she could. She'd missed him terribly and needed to have that physical connection. As afraid as Gibbs was of missing the delivery, Jenny was just as afraid of having to do it without him but she didn't say anything. Jack was family too and he needed Gibbs as well. She wouldn't make him choose. Gibbs returned her hug and they held each other for a moment while Tony cuddled with Josie.

"I think I'm going to get going, Boss," Tony said. "I'll see you guys at o'dark thirty."

"You're welcome to stay, Tony," Jenny offered. "We'll find a spot for you."

"I appreciate it but I'm looking forward to my own bed," Tony said. "It's been a long day."

"I understand," Jenny said.

"Thanks for all your help, Tony," Gibbs said taking Josie from him again.

"Anything for you guys and Grandpa," Tony said. "See everybody tomorrow."

After a chorus of goodbyes from the living room, Tony was out the door and on his way home. Gibbs gave Bailey a quick bath while Jack read Josie a bedtime story. Once both kids were in bed Gibbs got his dad some bedding. He'd have to spend a night on the couch but when the truck was being unpacked his bed would be moved up to the nursery. Gibbs and Jenny said goodnight then headed to their room for some private time.

"How've you been sleeping?" Gibbs asked as he pulled the door closed behind them.

"Better with the pillows," Jenny said hesitantly.

"But still not that great?" Gibbs asked. A slight nod of the head was Jenny's only answer. "A little over three weeks and the baby will be here," Gibbs soothed as he rubbed her neck and shoulders.

"I'm not complaining," Jenny said.

"I know." Gibbs arched his head around and kissed her cheek.

"How's your dad?" Jenny asked. "I mean, how is he _really_ doing?"

"Excited about opening a furniture store," Gibbs answered with a smirk.

"What?" Jenny asked both confused and surprised.

"It's a long story," Gibbs said.

"I've got all night," Jenny replied.

While they got ready for bed, Gibbs told Jenny about the conversation he'd had with his father and the events of the previous week in more detail than he'd gone into on the phone. Jenny filled him in on how her week had been and what she and Josie had been up to. The two shared hugs and kisses and simple affections, happy to be wrapped in each other's arms again. It had been a long week and stressful with the scare of something being wrong with Jack and Jenny trying to wrap everything up before her retirement. They enjoyed relaxing together until both of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sunday morning arrived much faster than any of the group wanted it to. Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby arrived early. Ducky and Jimmy weren't too far behind. Ducky brought a breakfast casserole, chocolate milk and a bottle of strawberry milk for Bailey since he didn't like chocolate. He rambled on about breakfast being a break in the overnight fast and how important the meal was while he served his friends. While the group ate, Gibbs moved a few things around in his garage to make room for his father's things. With the exception of his bed and a few other essentials, his possessions would be stored in there until they could move into a bigger house.

After breakfast the younger group headed outside with Gibbs leaving the twins inside with Ducky, Jenny and Jack. Ducky and Jenny washed the dishes while Jack cleaned up the kitchen and the kids watched cartoons. As the morning went on Ducky kept the workers hydrated and Jenny company so she wasn't tempted to do any manual labor. Jack helped a little with unpacking the truck then got things organized in his new room.

The crib was moved into the master bedroom to make room for Jack's bed but the other furniture would stay in the nursery. The kids bounced around between everyone, helping Ducky serve drinks, giving their mommy and baby sibling hugs and kisses and helping Grandpa get his new room organized. Jack's flat screen TV replaced Gibbs' old TV which thrilled everyone in his household except for Gibbs. He could've cared less but if the others were happy that made him happy. He knew getting cable hooked up was only right around the corner. He wondered if he could persuade them to hold off until after they moved.

By early afternoon the truck was empty and Gibbs' garage was full. Tony followed Gibbs and Josie to the gas station then to the U-Haul dealership to drop the truck off. Josie wanted a turn to ride in the big truck just like her brother had. On their way back to the house they stopped by the pizza shop to pick up the pizzas, breadsticks and salad Jenny had ordered to treat everyone for their hard work and thank them for their support. After the late lunch the tired group headed home.

Gibbs and Jenny headed upstairs to put the twins down for a short nap and Jack to work in his room. The twins ended up in the master bedroom with Jenny and all three of them fell asleep. Gibbs left them with kisses on their cheeks and closed the door before heading down the hall to Jack's room.

"I know it's not much but is it okay until we can get moved?" he asked.

"It's everything I need and more, Son," Jack answered gratefully. "Thank you. Any chance my grandkids can skip daycare tomorrow and spend some time with their grandpa?" he asked as he and Gibbs made the bed.

"If you're sure that's what you want," Gibbs said with a little laugh. "They can get pretty wild sometimes."

"I'm sure," Jack said confidently. "I don't want to be stuck here by myself in the quiet. We'll be fine."

* * *

Jenny's last week as the director of NCIS started out hectic before finally calming down towards the end. Assistant Director Leon Vance had spent the previous weekend moving from San Diego with his family and was taking over the majority of the responsibilities with Jenny observing. In theory that would make things easier on her but going from meeting to meeting and double checking all his work while being 37 weeks pregnant was not only tedious but also exhausting. She couldn't wait to finally be done but time seemed to be dragging on forever.

Friday morning brought an agency wide celebration complete with an omelet bar, balloons and gifts. People were in and out of her office all day long bringing her flowers and cards and wishing her well. The evening was spent with the team at a fine dining restaurant. Everyone had chipped in to treat her to a nice meal. By Friday evening she collapsed into an exhausted heap on her bed. Gibbs propped her up on her pillows and rubbed her back, neck, shoulders, ankles and feet while she simply focused on breathing. It had been a fun day but she was glad it was over. As she drifted off to sleep that night surrounded by Gibbs' arms she realized she was just Jenny Gibbs, wife and mother, she was no longer the head of an armed federal agency and she didn't mind it one bit.


	14. Little Angel

Jack and Jenny were enjoying some peace and quiet at the house on Wednesday morning. Gibbs was at work and the twins were at daycare. Instead of going full days they now attended the preschool program which only kept them there through lunch. It helped prepare them for Kindergarten and gave them an opportunity to socialize with other children then they got to spend the rest of the day with Mommy and Grandpa and Daddy when he got home from work.

Gibbs was using his lunch breaks to pick them up from daycare and take them home. It also gave him an opportunity to check on his wife. With her being so far along in her pregnancy and her belly being so large, he was trying to reduce her time behind the wheel for her safety and the baby's. With all the discomfort she was experiencing, Jenny didn't mind.

Jack was busy working a crossword puzzle while Jenny read her book, or attempted to read. Her Braxton Hicks contractions had been getting more and more intense over the past several days and it was hard to focus on anything when she was experiencing one. The baby had shifted enough to make it a little easier for her to breathe but it now seemed to be sitting on her bladder. With as many trips as she was making to the bathroom she was beginning to wonder if it'd be easier to just stay in there.

Her doctor appointment at the beginning of the week had shown everything was ready whenever she went into labor. At thirty eight weeks it could happen at any time. The baby was in the correct position, fully developed and a healthy size and weight. Jenny's vitals were all within normal ranges and she was healthy and ready. Now it was just a waiting game and both she and Gibbs were more than ready to meet their baby.

She grumbled as she lowered herself into the rocking chair for the thirty second time that morning. Yes, she was keeping count. It gave her something to do.

"You okay, Sweetheart?" Jack asked smiling in her direction.

"As okay as I'm going to be right now," Jenny groaned.

"Let me refill your water for you," Jack said. "Can I get you anything to eat?"

Jenny rested her head against the rocker and closed her eyes. "Maybe some dry toast," she said. "Thank you so much, Jack. You really don't have to wait on me hand and foot."

Jack shrugged it off as he grabbed her empty cup and headed into the kitchen. "It's my pleasure," he called back. "Besides, I need something to keep busy with. I've never been one to just sit around, so in a way you're helping me out too."

Jenny smiled gratefully. Jack was just as thoughtful and gracious as Gibbs was. Like father, like son.

Minutes later, when Jack returned with a refilled cup of water and a piece of dry toast, he found Jenny trying to get up again. He put the food and drink on the table beside her chair and helped her to her feet. "Got to go again already?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I know," Jenny moaned. "I might as well just move in there." She walked two steps and froze. She looked towards Jack with a terrified look on her face. "I think my water just broke." Her voice was quiet, shaky and filled with as much fear as her eyes held.

Jack was still for a moment and his eyes grew wide as Jenny's words made it from his ears and were processed in his brain. Jenny nearly lost her footing when a contraction hit. After helping her sit back down, Jack fumbled with the telephone, pushing the wrong buttons four times before he finally managed to dial his son's number.

"There's no answer," Jack said. The color had drained from his face and although he knew he needed to stay calm for Jenny's sake, he was struggling. "Why isn't he answering?" he asked angrily as he dropped the phone back onto the end table.

"Because I was in the driveway getting the twins out of the car," Gibbs answered as he walked through the front door. "What's wrong?" He took one look at his father and wife and knew. "Is it time?" he asked cryptically in front of the twins.

Jenny nodded frantically as she moaned through her contraction.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Josie asked as she watched the adults. Bailey was sound asleep on Gibbs' shoulder and missing all the excitement.

"Mommy's okay," Gibbs said. "The baby's making her a little uncomfortable."

"I'll take them," Jack said taking Bailey from Gibbs. "You two go and don't forget to call."

"Grandpa's going to put you down for your nap, Sweet Pea," Gibbs said kneeling to Josie's level. "Mommy and I are going to go see the doctor. Okay?"

"Is the baby coming?" Josie asked.

"Soon," Gibbs answered. It was the same answer they'd been giving the twins for the past couple days. It seemed to satisfy them every time. "Let's give Mommy and the baby a kiss then Grandpa's gonna tell you a story before your nap."

Gibbs picked Josie up so she could give Jenny a kiss then let her kiss Jenny's belly before giving her a kiss and sending her off to follow Jack upstairs. He grabbed the bag Jenny had packed the previous week then helped her out to the car.

"My water broke just before you got home," Jenny said as Gibbs backed out of the driveway and took off towards the interstate.

"I can't believe it's actually time," Gibbs said.

"Jethro, please," Jenny said tapping on his forearm, "you have to slow down or I'm never gonna make it. Every bump is like a hundred times more intense."

"Right," Gibbs said tapping the brakes. He reached over and rubbed Jenny's belly before wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "I love you."

"I love you," Jenny said taking his hand and holding it over their baby as she had another contraction. She tried to remember the statistics and norms they'd learned in their classes but all the numbers blurred together. At the rate she was going, she didn't think it would be long before she got to hold her child.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Gibbs asked.

"I think these last two were about 15 minutes apart," Jenny said.

Gibbs pulled up in front of the hospital and left Jenny in the car while he hurried inside to retrieve a wheelchair. A nurse took Jenny up to Labor and Delivery while Gibbs parked the car. She changed into a hospital gown, an IV was put in her arm and she was hooked up to several machines to monitor her and the baby. One last ultrasound was done to make sure the baby was still head down then the nurse left the room to schedule her epidural, leaving Gibbs and Jenny alone.

"Oh my gosh, Jethro," Jenny said, "I can't believe this is happening now."

"It won't be long," Gibbs said with a smile.

"What if something's wrong?" Jenny asked. She couldn't help but worry. "What if something happens? What if I didn't take enough vitamins or eat enough or—"

Gibbs shushed her with a finger to her lips as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Everything's gonna be fine. That kid's got our blood running through its veins. He or she is strong."

Jenny took a few deep, calming breaths before grabbing Gibbs' hand in a panic once again. "Did you call Abby?"

"I'll do it right now," he said. Since he was delivering the baby, Abby was going to act as a midwife of sorts. She'd be there to support and encourage Jenny so Gibbs could focus all his attention on his task.

Gibbs put a quick call into Abby and hung up just in time to help Jenny through another contraction. He reminded her to breathe and did the breathing exercises with her as he held her hand.

"I hope they hurry with the epidural," Jenny moaned once the contraction had passed.

Gibbs smiled sympathetically at her as he wiped her face with a cool, damp cloth. He was doing his best to keep her calm and make her comfortable but he was feeling a little inadequate and completely out of his element. He didn't know what to do or if he was helping at all.

"I heard it was time," Dr. Brandt said as she entered. "Are you guys excited?"

"Very," Jenny confirmed, "maybe a little scared as well."

"Perfectly normal," Dr. Brandt assured her as she put rubber gloves on. "Let's check and see how far along you are and anesthesia should be here any minute to do your epidural."

Jenny held tightly to Gibbs' hand and prepared herself for more discomfort.

"You're dilated to four centimeters," Dr. Brandt said.

"I don't know whether to be happy I'm that far along already or upset because I'm not even halfway there yet," Jenny said.

"You're doing great, Honey," Dr. Brandt said patting her leg. "I'll be back in a bit to check on you again."

"Thank you, Doctor," Jenny said.

Anesthesia came in just after Dr. Brandt left and did Jenny's epidural. After they were finished, Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby were allowed to visit. Tony, Tim and Ziva were on the tail end of their lunch break when Gibbs had called and all of them had hurried to the hospital with Abby.

Abby was surprisingly calm when she entered. Her fingers, arms and neck were devoid of all jewelry, making her look quite different but the braided pigtails sticking out of the hand-decorated surgical cap was totally her. She was honored to take part in the baby's birth and took her role very seriously.

"Thanks for coming, Abs," Gibbs said pulling her to his side so he could kiss her head.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Abby said.

"You're gonna be a dad again, Boss," Tony said with a smile as he offered his hand to Gibbs to shake.

Gibbs smiled back at Tony as he shook the young man's hand. "You're in charge now," he said. He had a month off for paternity leave and was looking forward to every second of it.

"I won't let you down, Boss," Tony said.

Gibbs patted Tim's back before leaning in and kissing Ziva's cheek. He knew they couldn't stay long because they were working a case but he was happy they'd cut their lunch break short so they could stop by.

The epidural was working wonders on Jenny and she enjoyed visiting with the group for a little while. She got a kiss from each of them before they headed back to work.

After the agents left a nurse came in and checked Jenny again. She was dilated to five and a half centimeters, a little over halfway there. Once she left things calmed down again. Gibbs and Abby sat down on either side of her bed.

"Do you want to try to get some rest?" Gibbs offered. He remembered from one of their classes that sometimes women rested after getting an epidural. Jenny hadn't been in labor for very long but he wasn't sure what to do. He felt helpless and out of control.

"I'm okay," Jenny said. "That epidural really took the edge off the pain but I'm too excited to sleep."

"Do you want to get up and walk around?" Gibbs asked. He knew that could help speed up the process.

Jenny smiled lovingly at him as she reached over and held his hand. "Jethro, Babe, I just had an epidural. I don't think I'll be walking anywhere before the baby is born."

"Right," Gibbs said slightly embarrassed. "I knew that."

"Why don't you go call your dad and get yourself some coffee," Jenny said. "Abby and I will be okay until you get back." She knew a coffee run would give him something to do and the brew always seemed to help him function better.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked. Jenny smiled and nodded. "I'll be right back. I have my phone on if anything happens." He gave Jenny a quick kiss then headed down the hall in search of coffee.

"He's trying so hard," Jenny told Abby after Gibbs had gone. "He's so composed on the outside but I know he's a mess of nerves on the inside."

"He's our rock," Abby said holding Jenny's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, excited, scared, happy, all of the above," Jenny said with a slight laugh. There were no words to adequately explain how she was feeling.

"Any chance you'll let me in on the name now?" Abby asked hopefully.

"You'll have to ask Jethro," Jenny said. "I don't want to make that decision without him."

"You can tell her," Gibbs said coming in the room. "I don't mind."

"If it's a boy he's going to be named Leroy Jackson after his daddy and his grandpa and we're going to call him Jack," Jenny said.

"I love it!" Abby said. "Plus he'll have his dad's initials. It's perfect. What if it's a girl?"

Jenny looked over at Gibbs and smiled. "Elizabeth Ann, after Jen and my mom," Gibbs said, "and she's going to be my little Lizzy."

"Beautiful," Abby said clasping her hands together. "Hey, maybe you'll have twins! One of each!"

"We're not having twins, Abs," Jenny said. "The doctor would've known by now."

"Sometimes they don't know," Abby said. "You go into labor and poof, another one just pops right out."

"Did Jethro put you up to this?" Jenny asked suspiciously.

"No, why?" Abby asked.

"I was teasing her about that when we were picking names out," Gibbs said.

"It could happen," Abby said still holding out hope. In her mind the more kids the better.

Nearly two hours passed before Jenny was fully dilated and it was time to push. She knew it took much longer for some women but she felt like she'd been in labor forever. The epidural had taken care of most of her pain but she was more than ready for their little one to meet the world.

The nurse got Gibbs ready to receive the baby while the doctor went over what he needed to do one last time. Abby and another nurse took hold of Jenny's legs as Gibbs situated himself on the stool between her legs.

The room quickly filled with doctors and nurses counting and giving Jenny all kinds of instructions as they touched, poked, pushed and pulled on various parts of her body. With Gibbs in position, Jenny focused all her attention on breathing and pushing. Dr. Brandt was at the foot of the bed with Gibbs. He was thrilled when the baby's head started poking out. A couple pushes after that and he was able to pull the baby out.

"It's a girl," he said laying her on Jenny's chest.

Happy tears streamed down Jenny's cheeks as the nurse rubbed a cloth over the infant to clean her and stimulate her breathing while another nurse suctioned her nose and mouth. Happy cries filled the room seconds later and Abby caught everything on camera.

Gibbs cut the umbilical cord then a nurse whisked the infant away to check her out. Abby continued snapping pictures as Gibbs stared at his daughter in awe. He didn't think it was possible to love someone so much and he hated himself even more for missing Kelly's birth. He'd sacrificed a lot as a Marine and though he wouldn't trade his career choice for anything he certainly wished he could've done some things differently but it wasn't time to beat himself up over the past. Now was the time to welcome a new life into the world.

The nurse wrapped the infant in a blanket and handed her off to the proud father. Gibbs carried her over and handed her to Jenny then knelt right next to her. Both of them stared at their baby girl in awe.

"She's got your hair," Gibbs said happily as he brushed his fingers over the soft red fuzz covering his baby's scalp.

"She has your nose and mouth," Jenny said. "Look at that little smirk."

"She's so beautiful," Abby said kneeling on the other side of the bed, "and so small."

"Elizabeth Ann Gibbs," the nurse said showing a certificate with the baby's footprints on it, "born September 12 at 3:24 in the afternoon, 6 pounds, 7 ounces, 18.75 inches long. Congratulations."

Gibbs put one of his fingers in her palm and smiled when she latched on. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He took the baby from Jenny while they nurse finished getting her cleaned up. He held her close and cooed at her as he studied every detail from her fuzzy, red hair to her green eyes to her tiny nose and lips.

Her hands reached out towards him and he pulled her closer so she could touch his face. The sound of his voice seemed to captivate her. Gibbs didn't even realize Abby was snapping pictures of the interaction, everything from the kisses to the loving expression as he stared at his child to Lizzy's tiny hand wrapped around her daddy's long finger.

"My little angel," Gibbs whispered. He wiped away the spit bubbles from Lizzy's mouth then moved back over next to his wife. It was time to give her back. The nurse was ready to show Jenny how to breastfeed. Gibbs kissed her once more before handing her back to Jenny and leaning down to kiss her as well.

He disappeared to make a few phone calls while the nurse worked with Jenny and Abby continued taking pictures. She knew better than to ask to hold her yet. She could see that even Mom and Dad were having a difficult time taking turns but she also knew taking pictures was an important job. She wished the rest of the family could be there but she knew it wouldn't be long before they all showed up.

After a stressful but successful first feeding, Jenny was exhausted. She fought hard but her body needed rest and was no longer taking no for an answer. While his wife slept Gibbs held his sleeping baby, unable to peel his eyes away from her. Eventually he gave Abby a turn while he snapped a couple pictures of Lizzy with her aunt. He laughed to himself when he saw she'd nearly filled up the memory card in the camera. He'd never even come close to taking that many pictures but he was grateful Abby had thought to do it.

Abby handed Lizzy back to Gibbs when she woke and started getting fussy. He bounced her gently as he walked around the room with her. "What's the matter, Lizzy?" he asked. "Are you hungry? Do you have a messy diaper? Does Aunt Abby need to change you?" He winked over at Abby knowing the Goth would gladly change her diaper but there was no way he was going to allow that. There would plenty of messy diapers for everyone down the road but he was doing the first diaper change.

Gibbs retrieved a diaper and the wet wipes the nurse had left then went about unwrapping his little girl from the blanket. He struggled with the too big diaper before finally getting it on only to pick Lizzy up and have it fall right off. The little girl stared at her daddy with a smirk before her tongue popped out of her mouth.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Gibbs asked with a smile. Jenny woke to Gibbs' baby talk and listened as a smile crossed her face. On his second try, Gibbs managed to get the diaper on without it falling off again. He was proud of the small success. It would take some practice but he was learning. He was determined to be the best father ever.

"It looks like Mommy's awake," Gibbs told his daughter. "Are you hungry? Do you want to go see Mommy?"

"I need to try to pee first, Jethro," Jenny said.

"You gotta go?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny shook her head as she slowly sat up with Abby's help. "I don't know. I can't feel much down there but the nurse said I need to go or they're going to put a catheter in and I do not want that."

"Don't blame you," Gibbs said.

He handed Lizzy to Abby then helped Jenny out of bed and into the bathroom. Both were happy when she was able to go. Once Jenny was settled in bed again, Abby handed Lizzy back and Jenny worked on feeding her again. Breastfeeding was a lot harder than she thought it would be but she knew she was doing the best thing for her baby. Gibbs stroked his hand over Lizzy's head while she ate. He didn't want to distract her but he couldn't not touch her.

While Lizzy was eating the nurse poked her head in. "There's a pretty big group out in the waiting room, begging to see you guys."

"I'll be out in a second," Gibbs told her. "Thanks."

He made sure Jenny was up for company then leaned down and kissed her and Lizzy again before heading out to the waiting room. Tony, Tim and Ziva had stopped and picked up Jack, Josie and Bailey and they were all anxious to meet the newest member of their family.

"Is the baby here, Daddy?" Josie asked.

"She sure is," Gibbs answered kneeling in front of the kids and wrapping an arm around each of them. They were another reminder about how precious and fragile life was. They could've easily died at the hand of their birth father.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Bailey asked.

"It's a girl," Gibbs answered. "You guys have a new little sister."

"Yay!" Josie cheered. "I always wanted a sister!"

"Aw man," Bailey said. "I wanted a brother." Gibbs smiled and kissed his cheek. "I will not let nothing happen to her, Daddy," he assured him. "If anybody be's mean then they will have to come through me first." He puffed up his chest and stood as tall as he could.

"Lizzy and Josie are both very lucky to have you for a brother," Gibbs told him. He assumed Bailey had suffered the brunt of the abuse from their biological father because he was trying to stick up for his sister. Even at his young age, he was very protective.

"Can we see my sister now?" Josie asked anxiously. She'd waited months and months for this moment and Daddy was taking too long. She wanted to see Baby Lizzy.

"I'm gonna take Dad and the twins back first then I'll come back for the rest of you," Gibbs said. He didn't want too many people back there at once. "Are you guys ready to go see Mommy and Lizzy?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Josie said practically jumping up and down in front of her dad.

Bailey grabbed onto Gibbs' hand tightly as they headed down the hall. He felt a huge sense of responsibility with another sister. The pressure on his small shoulders was almost overwhelming.

Jenny was finished breastfeeding when they entered. They walked in just in time to hear Lizzy burp making the twins giggle. Abby sat Josie on the bed next to Jenny and Lizzy and Gibbs sat Bailey on the opposite side of the bed. Jack stood next to the bed and looked down at his newest grandchild in awe. She was beautiful and perfect in every way.

"Hi Baby," Josie said in a loud whisper. "I'm glad you are here now and that you are my sister." She looked up at Jenny and smiled. "Can I pet her?"

"Be very gentle," Jenny said watching with pride. Abby was busy with the camera again as Josie reached a finger out and touched her sister. When Lizzy looked over at her she quickly pulled her hand back. Bailey sat back watching the exchange.

"Are you okay, Little Man?" Gibbs asked rubbing Bailey's back.

Bailey nodded his head as he continued watching his sisters. "She's tiny," he said.

"She sure is," Jenny said, "but she'll grow."

"I'm not gonna let nothing bad happen to her," Bailey said his face set in stone. "When the bad guys come I will—I will, uh, I will do something and I won't let them hurt her. I promise." The sincerity in the little boy's voice was moving.

"Hey," Gibbs said quietly as he turned Bailey around and picked him up, "come here, Man. What's going on? What's the matter?" He wondered why Bailey was suddenly talking about bad guys.

"I don't want nothing to happen to her, Daddy," Bailey said. His brave front weakened as he looked into Gibbs' eyes. "Bad stuff happened to Josie and I tried to help her but I couldn't. She got hurted but I will do better this time. I will be a better brother and I will keep Josie and Lizzy safe from all the bad guys in the world."

"My brave boy," Gibbs said hugging Bailey tight. "What happened to you and Josie wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't mess up. You were very brave." He wiped a stray tear from Bailey's cheek and replaced it with a kiss. "This time you have help, me and Mommy and Grandpa, Tony, Abby, Ziva and Tim are all going to help you protect Lizzy, okay? And do you remember what I told you a long time ago?" Bailey shook his head. "I told you that no bad guys are allowed in our house and I meant that. We're all safe. Okay?"

"Okay," Bailey said.

Jenny wiped the tears from her eyes before reaching out for Gibbs to give Bailey to her. Jack was holding Lizzy and she was cuddling with Josie but she wanted Bailey too. Gibbs sat the four year old next to her in bed and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, Baby," she said kissing his head.

"I love you, Mommy," Bailey said, "but I'm not the baby anymore. Lizzy is the baby."

"You'll always be my baby," Jenny said, "you and Josie both."

Bailey smiled as he relaxed into Jenny. "When can we go home? This place smells funny."

"It does smell kind of funny here, doesn't it," Jenny said with a laugh, "but Lizzy and I have to stay here for a couple days so the doctors can make sure everything is okay. You know what though, your daddy's going to take you home tonight and he's going to give you a bath and tuck you into bed and rub your tummy just like you like until you fall asleep. How does that sound?"

"But then you and Lizzy will be all alone," Bailey said concerned.

"After you and Josie fall asleep, Daddy's going to come back here so we won't be alone," Jenny said, "and Grandpa's going to stay with you."

"I wish that you and Lizzy can come home with us," Josie said.

"Me too, Sweetie," Jenny said, "but we'll be home before you know it."

"She's beautiful, you two," Jack said handing Lizzy back to Gibbs. "I'm a proud grandpa for the second time in a year."

"Thanks Dad," Gibbs said. He let Bailey and Josie kiss Lizzy then Jack and Abby took the twins down to the cafeteria to get some dinner while Tony, Ziva and Tim came in to visit.

They all ooh-ed and ahh-ed over her and took turns holding her, commenting on her size and what features she'd gotten from each of her parents. It was love at first sight for each of them. Once Lizzy starting getting fussy again Gibbs changed her diaper then handed her back to Jenny. It was time to feed her again. The nurse came in to check on Jenny and Lizzy so Gibbs took his team down to the cafeteria to eat with the others.

When they were done eating, they headed back up to the Jenny's room and visited for awhile longer before it was time to go. The team had to work the following day and Gibbs wanted to get the twins home and settled so he could return to the hospital. He didn't like his family being in two different places but it'd have to do for a couple nights.


	15. The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

Jenny and Lizzy spent two days in the hospital before being given a clean bill of health and getting discharged. Jenny couldn't have been happier to be going home. She missed the twins, she missed her bed and she missed normal food. She wasn't sure how the stuff that came from the hospital cafeteria could be classified as food or how a place that was solely focused on peoples' health could serve stuff that obviously had little to no health benefit.

Gibbs was happy to have his family all under one roof again. With all the running back and forth between his house and the hospital, he didn't know if he was coming or going half the time. He was doing his best to help out at home and spend time with his dad and the twins as well be there for Jenny and Lizzy at the hospital. He wanted his family all together again so he could take care of all of them.

Both Gibbs and Jenny felt every bump in the road on the drive home from the hospital. Gibbs drove with more caution than he ever had before and Jenny sat in the back next to Lizzy keeping her eyes on all the cars sharing the road with them. Both parents were willing to do anything to protect any of their children. It was almost 11:00 in the morning by the time Gibbs parked the car in the driveway. They saw Bailey and Josie's head peeking out of the front window and Jack standing behind them.

Gibbs got Lizzy out of the car then helped his wife out. He'd come back for the bags later. Jack opened the front door and the twins raced towards their parents.

"Yay, you're home!" Bailey cheered.

"Is the baby in there?" Josie asked looking into the car seat.

"She sure is," Jenny said patting Josie's head.

"Glad to have you guys home," Jack said as he opened the door for everybody.

"It's nice to be home," Jenny said inhaling the familiar scent of the house.

"Can I hold Lizzy now?" Josie asked bouncing up and down in front of Gibbs.

"You sure can, Sweet Pea," Gibbs said, "but you need to calm down first."

It took all Josie's willpower to calm herself and be still. She was thrilled to have her mommy and her baby sister home. She couldn't wait to help take care of her. "I'm calm now, Daddy," she said with a big smile.

Gibbs had Josie sit on the couch while he got Lizzy out of her car seat. With the baby cradled in one arm he put a pillow on Josie's lap to help her support the baby. He sat down next to the four year old and put Lizzy in her lap then helped her support the baby's head. Bailey climbed up on the couch next to Gibbs and watched closely. Everybody listened as Josie told Lizzy all about how nice Mommy and Daddy were, what her room was like and how good Grandpa's stories were.

Gibbs looked over at Bailey and saw him watching. "Do you want a turn, Buddy?" he asked.

Bailey shrugged his shoulders and glanced up at his daddy. "I don't wanna break her."

Gibbs smiled at his son as he wrapped an arm around him and hugged him. "You're not going to break her, Kiddo. I'll help you."

Bailey tried to smile at his dad. His eyes widened as the pillow and baby were shifted from Josie's lap to his. He sat as stiff as a statue and concentrated as hard as he could on not messing up.

"Relax Kiddo," Gibbs said. "You're doing great."

Lizzy gurgled happily as she took in her new surroundings. Jenny sat down on the other side of Bailey and watched as he held his baby sister. It took a little coaxing from Gibbs and Jenny but he finally started to relax and smile. When the baby started fussing, Jenny took her from Bailey. It was time to feed her again.

Gibbs and Jack got the twins busy helping them make lunch while Jenny took care of Lizzy. After the baby had been fed, burped and had a diaper change, she put her down in her crib to sleep. As much as she wanted to stay and watch over her, she went downstairs to eat lunch with the rest of her family. She carried the baby monitor around with her as if it was her lifeline, constantly checking to be sure it was turned on and the volume was turned up.

"She sleeping again?" Gibbs asked as he put some macaroni and cheese Josie's plate.

"Yep," Jenny said, making Bailey a hot dog. "I sure hope this thing works," she said indicating the baby monitor.

"It does," Gibbs said with a little chuckle. "Tony and Bailey were using them as walkie talkies when we were working on the nursery."

While they ate lunch, Bailey and Josie filled Jenny in on everything she'd missed out on while she was at the hospital. Jenny answered all their questions about how many shots she and Lizzy had to get, what they ate and where they slept. Gibbs sat back and listened as his family talked and laughed. It was wonderful to have everybody back together again and have the newest member of their family safe and sleeping soundly upstairs.

"Lizzy's been quiet for awhile," Jenny said as they finished up their lunch. She picked up the baby monitor and once again checked the settings. "Maybe I should go check on her. Do you think we should put her in her car seat, that way she can sleep down here with us?"

Gibbs smiled as he reached over and brushed his fingers over Jenny's hand. "She's fine," he said. "She's napping. It's only been a half an hour."

"Do we have to take a nap today, Daddy?" Bailey asked.

"Yes, you do," Gibbs said with a smile.

"We do?" Josie asked. "But, but, but why? We are not sleepy and Lizzy is here and we gotta take care of her."

"Mommy and Daddy will take real good care of Lizzy while you guys nap," Gibbs said. "She'll still be here when you wake up."

"I don't want to take a nap," Bailey complained. His cheerful, happy attitude was going downhill quickly. "You just got home and you were gone for a long, long time."

"I'm sorry, Son," Gibbs said. "Momma and Lizzy had to stay at the hospital for a couple days and I had to spend some time there with them too. Guess what, tomorrow's the weekend so we can all stay home for two whole days together."

"Do we have to go back to school on Monday?" Josie asked.

"Yep but only for a couple hours like you have been," Jenny answered.

"And Daddy has to go back to work?" Bailey asked.

"Daddy gets a little time off work to help Mommy out around the house," Gibbs explained.

Bailey's frown turned into an all out pout as tears gathered in his eyes. "I wanna stay home with you, Daddy," he complained.

"Somebody's tired," Jenny said.

Gibbs lifted Bailey out of his seat and sat him in his lap. "We'll have lots of time to spend together," he said, "I promise but you have to go to school so you can learn."

"I don't wanna learn anymore," Bailey said as he began to cry.

Gibbs rocked Bailey gently as he held him close to his chest. Everyone was tired and emotions were running high. It didn't help matters any that they were all cramped together in the house. Bailey cried himself to sleep in Gibbs' arms while the others finished up their meals.

After lunch Gibbs put the twins down for their nap and Jenny and Jack did a quick cleanup on the kitchen. Jack relaxed with a cup of coffee in the living room and Jenny checked on Lizzy and found her awake. She took the baby downstairs and sat down with Gibbs and Jack.

"Do you think we should pull the twins from school for a little while?" Gibbs asked. He was feeling a little guilty about sending them when everybody else was going to be home.

"I think they'll be okay," Jenny said gently bouncing the baby. "The social interaction is really good for them. I think they're just tired."

"I'm just worried they're gonna think we love Lizzy more than them or something," Gibbs said staring down at the infant in Jenny's arms. He reached out and touched her cheek with his finger as he smiled at her.

"I am too," Jenny said. She thought for a moment and got an idea. "Faith's taking them to the National Children's Museum on Tuesday. Why don't you ask if you can tag along?"

"That's a good idea," Gibbs said. He didn't mind chaperoning if it meant he got to do something special with the twins.

"We'll keep a close eye on them and if they still seem to be having trouble we'll pull them from daycare," Jenny said. "I can get them ready for Kindergarten. I just think the social aspect is really good for them."

"Sounds like a plan," Gibbs said. "I smell something smelly. Let me change her while you get ready to feed her again."

Gibbs changed Lizzy's diaper then gave her back to Jenny so she could eat again. He'd heard all babies do is eat, sleep and poop and he was beginning to realize there was some truth to that. Jack disappeared to the bathroom leaving Gibbs and Jenny alone on the couch with their daughter. Jenny burped the baby and knew she was ready to go back to sleep.

"Take you shirt off," she said.

"What?" Gibbs asked caught slightly off guard by her request. "Jen, my dad's just in the bathroom, besides, it's too soon for that." He loved teasing her.

"Not for that," Jenny said. "I get to bond with Lizzy every time I breastfeed her. I want you to bond with her as well."

"Oh, are you talking about that kangaroo pouch thing you were telling me about awhile ago?" Gibbs asked pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Kangaroo care," Jenny corrected. "Abby gave me all kinds of articles on how beneficial it is for both the parent and the child."

"I thought you were trying to take advantage of me," Gibbs teased reaching out for their daughter.

If she hadn't had their daughter in her arms, Jenny would've smacked Gibbs. Instead she unwrapped Lizzy from her blanket and laid her against Gibbs' bare chest. Gibbs leaned towards Jenny and puckered his lips, wanting a kiss and Jenny obliged. "I love you, Daddy," she said.

"I love you, Mommy," Gibbs said back.

While the kids napped, the adults talked about what they did and didn't want in a new house. None of them wanted a pool with the little ones around. Safety measures could be taken but there was still the possibility of an accident and none of them wanted to have that worry in the back of their minds. They agreed they needed at least four bedrooms but wouldn't mind five.

Gibbs wanted a wood burning fireplace and room for his woodworking. Jenny wanted a large kitchen and a bathroom off the master bedroom and Jack wanted a yard with room for a garden and his own bathroom if it could be worked out. The kids' SpongeBob themed bathroom was fun but it would be nice to have a little space to himself. Jenny made a list of their wants as they talked.

They discussed neighborhoods they wouldn't mind living in and neighborhoods they wanted to stay far away from. The bank had preapproved them for a large sum of money and they talked about how much of that they actually wanted to spend. Gibbs' house and Jenny's brownstone would go on the market and Jack insisted on giving them large sum of the money he'd received from the sale of his house.

Between his house and the store he was sitting on more money than he knew what to do with. Some would be put away for his grandkids' futures, some for emergencies and the rest would just sit in the bank and accumulate a little interest. Jenny would email their list to the realtor they'd been working with and hope for quick results.

Josie was the first one up from her nap, not to anyone's surprise. She tiptoed down the stairs with one of her baby dolls and peeked around the corner into the living room. "Psst," she whispered to anyone who would listen.

"Come here, Sweetheart," Jenny said with a warm smile.

"Can I get up now?" Josie asked as she walked over to her mother.

"Yeah, climb up here with us, Babe," Jenny said patting the couch cushion next to her.

Josie climbed up next to Jenny and sat down in her lap. She stole a peek at her baby sister sleeping on Gibbs' chest while Jenny wrapped her arms around her and kissed her head. Even though she'd seen the twins at the hospital every day, it wasn't the same as being home cuddling with them and enjoying the little things she sometimes took for granted.

"Is Lizzy sleeping again?" Josie whispered.

"Yes she is," Jenny said. "She's taking a nap on Daddy's tummy."

"How come she sleeps so much? I want to play with her," Josie said.

"Babies need a lot of sleep," Jenny explained. "As she grows she'll sleep less and play more."

"Can I have a fruit roll up for snack?" Josie asked.

"I want you to choose a piece of fruit today," Jenny said. "All that sugar's not good for your teeth."

"A banana?" Josie asked.

"Sounds good," Jenny said. "Would you like some peanut butter to go with it?"

"Yes please," Josie said following Jenny into the kitchen.

Gibbs and Jack watched the girls disappear then smiled at each other. Jack was enjoying a little down time. Taking care of the kids while Gibbs and Jenny were at the hospital had been exhausting. The four year olds had a lot more energy than he did.

"I'm gonna go put Lizzy down in her crib and get Bailey up," Gibbs said rising from the couch.

"I think I'll sit right here and keep this chair warm," Jack said with a big grin.

"Thanks for all your help, Dad," Gibbs said. Jack had made the last couple days a lot easier.

"That's what I'm here for, Leroy," Jack said.

Gibbs gave a grateful nod then headed upstairs. He laid Lizzy down in her crib then went down the hall to the twins' room. Bailey was curled in a ball in the middle of his bed, sound asleep. Gibbs leaned over and kissed his temple then sat down next to him and rubbed his big hand over Bailey's small back. Bailey opened his eyes as Gibbs picked him and hugged him.

"Did you sleep good?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Bailey said with a smile.

"Ready for a snack?" Gibbs asked heading for the stairs.

Bailey shook his head and cuddled into his daddy. He didn't want food. He wanted attention. It was always hard on him when his dad wasn't there. He felt like the stress and pressure of being the man of the house fell on his shoulders and he took that responsibility very seriously. He wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck and his legs around Gibbs' waist and smiled when he got a kiss on the cheek. His parents were home again. Life was good.

Josie spent the afternoon carrying her baby doll around and mimicking everything the adults did with Lizzy. Both of the twins were curious about their new little sister. They watched intently and asked endless questions about everything. Gibbs, Jenny and Jack answered them patiently. Bailey stuck close to Daddy and Mommy, enjoying having them home again. Both twins played curiously with the bright, colorful baby toys and Josie even tried to sit in the car seat. When she realized she didn't fit very well she put her baby doll in instead.

Towards the middle of the afternoon Gibbs and Jack took the twins out to do some grocery shopping. They decided to stop by a nearby playground first so Jenny would have an opportunity to get some rest while Lizzy slept. She wouldn't admit it but Gibbs could see how tired she was. Noisy twins in a cramped house, breastfeeding the baby every couple hours and her hormones were all taking their toll on her.

Jenny finished another round of diaper changing, feeding and burping Lizzy then laid her down in her crib and she relaxed in bed. She wasn't intending on going to sleep but within a matter of minutes she was out. She didn't wake until an hour and a half later when she heard the baby fussing. She moaned as she stretched and got herself up then headed for the bathroom before getting Lizzy out of her crib. It was a little early to feed her so Jenny went to the nursery and grabbed a couple toys before heading downstairs to get comfortable on the couch.

With Lizzy cradled comfortably in one arm, Jenny showed her one of her rattles and shook it to make a little noise. The baby's mouth popped open and she started moving around excitedly which put a smile on Jenny's face. After the rattle she grabbed a large, soft, multicolored daisy and put it in front of Lizzy's face. Lizzy reached her hands towards the soft, fuzzy object and swatted excitedly at it. Jenny laughed as she watched her daughter's eyes grow wide and listened to her grunt and make other soft noises. While they were playing the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Jenny asked in baby talk as she smiled at her child. She looked out the front window and saw Ducky's Morgan in the driveway. "I think that's your Uncle Ducky," she cooed as she headed for the door. "Yes it is." She opened the door and let Ducky in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Ducky said. "I wanted to bring you guys some dinner so you didn't have to worry about cooking tonight."

"Thank you Ducky," Jenny said still cooing at the baby. "That's so thoughtful." She followed him into the kitchen and waited while he put the pan of lasagna in oven then they sat together on the couch in the living room. Jenny let Ducky hold Lizzy and they both cooed at her and shook her rattle, watching as the stimulation excited her.

"How are you doing, my dear?" Ducky asked. "Are you getting enough rest and nourishment?"

"I'm tired," Jenny admitted. "The twins want attention and Lizzy needs attention. Breastfeeding is exhausting, especially in the middle of the night. I want to be able to do everything for my family, the cooking, the cleaning, taking care of the kids, taking care of Jethro but sometimes it's a challenge just to get up off the couch. What's wrong with me, Ducky?"

Ducky smiled lovingly at her. "It sounds like you're experiencing some postpartum depression which is perfectly normal. Give it a little time and your hormone levels will return to normal and you'll start feeling like your old self. Until then, you need to accept the help that's here and not feel guilty about not being able to do it all. You and Jethro are partners, you're supposed to help each other. Jethro enjoys taking care of his family just as much as you do, my dear. I can assure you, it's not an inconvenience."

"You're right, Ducky," Jenny said running her hand over Lizzy's soft hair. "I've been independent for so long it's hard to let someone take care of me. It's hard to accept help and not just do everything for myself."

"You two have had a lot thrown at you this year," Ducky said, "but if you just remember you're on the same team and to keep the lines of communication open, you'll be just fine. Now, what kind of schedule are you on?"

"Schedule?" Jenny asked. "What do you mean?"

Ducky smiled as he patted her shoulder. "You need to get everything on a schedule," he said, "especially the kids. Naps, feedings, baths, what time they get up and go to bed, everything. I can assure you, things will go much smoother."

"You mean there's a way to eliminate all the chaos around here?" Jenny asked jokingly.

"Eliminate, no," Ducky said, "but you can lessen it. Are you getting enough rest?"

"Probably not," Jenny said with a shrug. "I'm up every couple hours feeding the baby. I didn't sleep well at the hospital because I was worried about Bailey and Josie. I don't like being away from them. Plus, there's all this new stuff. I've never taken care a baby before, Ducky. What if I screw up?"

"I recommend pumping some breast milk so Jethro can help with middle of the night feedings and you will mess up," Ducky said with a laugh, "but you're a natural. You know what to do; you just have to trust your judgment. You have a lot of help. Don't be afraid to ask for it or accept it when it's offered."

"Thank you Ducky," Jenny said.

"Anytime," Ducky said with a wink as he smiled warmly at her. "Your hormone levels will even out and you'll start feeling better, especially as you find a new routine and settle in."

Lizzy started getting fussy and Jenny knew she was hungry again. Ducky told Jenny how long the lasagna needed to bake for then said goodbye. Jenny was in the middle of feeding Lizzy when Gibbs and Jack arrived home with the kids.

"Something smells good," Gibbs said as he leaned in to kiss Jenny then kissed Lizzy's head.

"Ducky brought lasagna over for dinner," Jenny said with a smile. "It should be done in about fifteen minutes."

"Is it dinner time for Lizzy?" Bailey asked taking a peek at his baby sister.

"Yes it is," Jenny said running her hand over Bailey's head. "It's almost dinner time for you too. Why don't you and Josie go wash up then help Daddy set the table?"

"I wanna give you a kiss first," Bailey said climbing up next to her. He kissed his mom and his baby sister then Josie had to do the same before the two scurried down the hall to wash up.

"You look like you're feeling a little better," Gibbs said sitting next to her and brushing her hair back behind her ear. "Did you get some rest?"

"Yes and I had a nice chat with Ducky," Jenny said as she leaned into Gibbs. "Did you two have fun with the twins?"

"Those two really know how to wear you out," Jack said with a laugh.

The twins came barreling back into the living room and jumped on Gibbs.

"We're ready, Daddy," Josie said.

"I'm ready too," Gibbs said. He leaned in and gave Jenny another kiss before getting up. "I love you," he said.

"I love you," Jenny said back.

After dinner and baths, Jenny laid down with the twins to read them a bedtime story. It had only been a couple days but she felt like she'd missed out on weeks of their lives. The three of them crammed themselves into Bailey's bed and Jenny wrapped her arms around each of them as she read. It didn't take much for the kids to talk her into reading another story and then another. Five books later, Jenny hugged them tight before tucking them into their own beds and kissing their heads. She told them she loved them then left them to go to sleep.

Jack was heading into his room as Jenny came out of the twins' room. "I'm gonna hit the rack early tonight," he said.

"You okay?" Jenny asked.

"Just tired," Jack said. "I think I'll read for a little while before I turn in."

"Thanks for all you've been doing around here, Jack," Jenny said giving him a hug. "We really couldn't have done this without you."

"You guys would do just fine," Jack said, "but I'm happy to help out." He kissed her cheek then headed into his room and Jenny continued down the hall to her room where Gibbs was entertaining Lizzy.

She sat down on the bed next to Gibbs and listened to the song he was singing their daughter. Lizzy watched intently, everything from Gibbs' mouth and tongue to his eyes and nose. She was captivated by her father's face. The two parents sat in bed making funny faces and silly noises just so they could watch their daughter's face light up. They took turns kissing her face, pretending to eat her hands and feet and blowing raspberries on her belly.

When Lizzy started to fuss Gibbs changed her diaper then passed her off to Jenny to feed her. Once she was fed, burped and sleeping both Gibbs and Jenny relaxed in bed. Jenny pulled out the breast pump and dumped the contents of the box into her lap.

"I need to figure out how to use this thing," she said pulling out the instructions.

"Does that mean I can start helping you feed her?" Gibbs asked picking up one of the pumps and putting it over his chest.

Jenny laughed as she watched him. "Only if it means I don't have to start helping with diaper duty," she teased. So far Gibbs had been changing diapers while Jenny got ready to feed. They hadn't really worked out a plan yet. Both were still getting the hang of things. Gibbs was trying to help however he could just to take some of the burden off and Jenny was just trying to keep up.

"Actually I'm just going to try to figure this thing out tomorrow," Jenny decided. "I'm tired. I want to sleep."

"Sounds like a plan," Gibbs said handing her the pump he'd been playing with. "If we don't sleep when Lizzy sleeps, we're never going to get any rest." He pulled Jenny close to his chest and held her tight, kissing her and stroking his hand slowly through her hair until she fell asleep.


	16. Fun With Family And Friends

It took a few weeks to establish a routine but Gibbs and Jenny finally got the kids on a schedule and everyone seemed to be settling in nicely. Just as Ducky had predicted, a little organization helped ease the chaos of having three young children.

Jenny's hormones were leveling out and she was gaining confidence in her new role. She'd gotten the hang of breastfeeding and learned that if she consumed enough calories and liquids, she had enough milk to feed Lizzy and could pump a little extra so Gibbs and Jack could help with the feedings. The housecleaning was done while the twins were at daycare and during their naptime. They helped with some things occasionally like washing or drying the dishes, folding their laundry and of course, keeping their toys picked up.

Josie had morphed into an instant mommy, helping take care of Lizzy in any way she could and when she wasn't helping, she was watching. She carried her baby dolls around the house and mimicked everything Gibbs, Jenny and Jack did with the baby. Jenny had even gotten her a baby doll she could take in the bathtub. Bailey was the little protector, always watching out for his two sisters. Both of the twins would do anything to make Lizzy happy. They made goofy faces and silly noises when she cried, sang songs to help her sleep and played with her toys with her.

Jack helped with the cooking, cleaning and the kids and anything else that needed to be done. He was almost as busy as he was with his store but found the work much more rewarding and the kids loved having their grandpa there with them. Even with the new baby, they were still getting lots of attention and one on one time with Dad and Mom occasionally.

Gibbs was enjoying his time with his family. He got to bond with his baby girl, spend time with his dad, wife and the twins and was able to get a few things done around the house. Sure, life was a little crazy but he was loving every moment of it. Both he and Jenny were settling into their new normal and enjoying being parents to three wonderful children.

Two weeks after Lizzy was born, they'd purchased an SUV that seated seven. That gave them enough room to transport the entire family all at once and something Jack could get into and out of easily. The kids had a little room to spread out and it looked a little sportier than a minivan. Everyone was happy with the selection.

On the other hand, house hunting wasn't going as well as they'd hoped. They'd looked at several houses but none had been up to par yet. Jenny's brownstone had been listed and had sold quickly. They'd decided not to put Gibbs' house on the market until after they'd moved. Trying to keep the house clean and organized for open houses and last minute showings was an extra stress they didn't need. They also didn't want to run the risk of his house selling before they'd found one.

The first weekend in October the team was in charge of the twins while Gibbs, Jenny, Jack and Lizzy went house hunting with their realtor. The team was taking the twins to a hotel with a huge swimming pool, multiple waterslides and the promise of endless fun. For the team it was an escape from the horrors of their job. For the twins it was their first night away from Dad and Mom. For Gibbs and Jenny it was an opportunity to go to several different houses without having to worry about entertaining the twins. After a long day of house hunting, Jack was going to watch Lizzy so Gibbs and Jenny could enjoy some time alone for the first time in a long time.

Abby and Ziva headed for the store on Saturday morning to get some junk food to snack on. The food from the bar was far too expensive and the grocery store had a much better selection. While the girls did that, Tony and Tim headed to Gibbs' house to pick the kids up. Bailey and Josie were both anxiously awaiting their arrival.

"They both have their swimsuits, towels, pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow," Jenny said as she picked Bailey up.

"Call if you need anything or have any problems," Gibbs added as he hugged Josie and kissed her cheek.

"My two babies," Jenny said. "Momma's gonna miss you but you're both going to have lots of fun!"

"We'll see you guys bright and early tomorrow morning," Gibbs said as he traded kids with Jenny.

After they were done hugging and kissing the twins and telling them goodbye, Tony picked both of them up and headed for the car leaving Tim to grab their bags. Tim rolled his eyes as he picked up their little backpacks.

"We'll take good care of them," he said before chasing after Tony.

Gibbs shook his head and Jenny laughed as they waved goodbye to the kids before closing the door. Jenny fed Lizzy one more time then they headed out to meet up with their realtor. They looked at house after house after house and ended the day discouraged. The houses were either too small, needed too much work, weren't in their price range or were located in a part of town they didn't want to live in.

Saturday afternoon found them sitting around the living room, disheartened about their lack of success.

"Are we ever going to find the right place?" Jenny asked as she cradled Lizzy.

"Oh yeah," Gibbs said holding Lizzy's hand and smiling at the infant, "we'll find it. We just have to be patient."

"We've been looking since before Lizzy was born," Jenny said. "I've been patient for over two months. I'm ready to find a place. I really want to be moved and settled in before Christmas." She knew two months wasn't terribly long to be house hunting but having that hanging over her head along with everything else was starting to stress her out. She wanted to be moved and get settled in so she didn't have to worry about it anymore.

"There's still time," Gibbs said as he wrapped his arm around Jenny and held her close. "It's only the beginning of October. We're already preapproved. Once we find the right place we'll be in within a matter of weeks."

"You kids'll find your house," Jack said confidently, "and when you do you'll be glad you waited."

Gibbs smiled over at his dad before leaning in and kissing Jenny.

"You two better get going," Jack said glancing down at his watch. "Your concert starts soon."

For their date night they were going to a concert on the lawn of the Washington Monument. Both were looking forward to a night without kids. It was cool enough they could enjoy cuddling up together under the moonlight while listening to the band play but not cold enough they'd end up being uncomfortable. It would be a welcome break from the chaos of the past couple months. They couldn't have been more grateful for Jack and the team to help with the kids so they could steal the time away.

* * *

Abby watched as Tony launched Bailey into the air and the little boy splashed into the pool for the millionth time that afternoon. Bailey didn't mind going under water briefly and his lifejacket always brought him back to the surface quickly. He squealed in delight as he went airborne then quickly closed his mouth before he pierced the surface of the water. When his head bobbed back to the surface again he was always giggling.

"Again! Again!" he begged.

"Why don't you take a minute to catch your breath," Tony said with a laugh. His arms needed a minute to rest. The little boy didn't weigh much but the added weight of the water and launching him over and over again that afternoon had been exhausting.

"Why don't we go see what Josie's doing," Tony suggested. Unlike Bailey who was practically a fish in the water, Josie preferred to keep her head above the surface of the water. She was playing with Tim and Ziva in the kiddy pool. There were fountains and waterfalls, toys that floated and toys that sank and a giant bucket right in the middle that once it filled with water, it tipped over and soaked anyone brave enough to stand underneath.

Tony, Abby and Bailey made it to the kiddy pool just in time for the bucket to tip. Tim, Ziva and Josie joined them underneath. Tim blocked most of the spray from hitting Josie while Tony held Bailey up so he could get the full effect.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm getting hungry," Tony said. He was ready to eat pizza and junk food while they watched a movie.

"No, not yet," Bailey begged. "One more time on the slide!"

Tony looked at the little boy's face and couldn't help but give in. "One more time," he agreed.

The whole group headed for the biggest waterslide in the pool. Tony settled Bailey on his lap, waited for the go ahead from the pool attendant then he and Bailey were off. They flew through tunnels and zipped around curves before splashing into the pool at the bottom. Abby and Josie were right behind them followed by Ziva and then Tim. Bailey tried his hardest but wasn't able to convince anyone to let him go one more time again. They'd spent all afternoon in the pool and they were waterlogged and hungry.

Tony ordered a few pizzas while everyone changed into their pajamas. After he changed they all gathered around on the boys' side of the room and put a movie in. The group had reserved a two bedroom suite, one side for the girls and the other for the boys. Abby poured everyone some soda while everybody else opened the junk food. It didn't take long for the pizza to show up and the group didn't waste any time filling their bellies. They spent the night eating, drinking and watching TV all the while laughing and bouncing off the walls.

* * *

After a romantic night cuddling under the stars and putting Lizzy to bed, Gibbs and Jenny continued their romance in the bedroom. Once they came to terms with having their sleeping infant daughter in the room with them, they eased into their first time being intimate since Jenny had given birth. They were slow and cautious but it provided a much needed release for Gibbs and even though Jenny didn't know it beforehand, the physical connection to her husband had helped her as well.

Both of them were on the verge of sleep when Gibbs' cell phone rang. After a short conversation, Gibbs was out of bed and getting dressed.

"That was Abby," he explained as he zipped and buttoned his jeans. "Josie's upset, she wants to come home."

"Is she okay?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs said. "She's probably just having a hard time sleeping in a strange place."

"Drive safe," Jenny said.

"I will," Gibbs said as he pulled his t-shirt on followed by his hoodie. He leaned down and kissed Jenny as he rubbed his hand down her side. "Be right back," he whispered before leaving.

When Gibbs arrived at the hotel, he found Josie crying exhausted tears. It was unusual for the little girl to cry. Bailey, yes but not Josie. Her face was red and stained with tears and her eyes were puffy. She was beyond exhuasted. He took his little girl from Abby and she clung to him for dear life.

"We tried to put her to bed but she just started crying and calling out for you guys," Abby said, rubbing Josie's back as Gibbs held her.

"We couldn't get her to calm down," Ziva said.

"It's okay," Gibbs said kissing Josie's head. "How's Bailey doing?"

"He's fine," Abby said. "He's in the other room with the boys. They're sleeping, or at least one of them is. We can hear them snoring all the way over here."

Gibbs smiled. "Well, you guys have fun. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Gibbs," both girls said in unison.

"Good night ladies," Gibbs said before taking his four year old and heading out.

It was the first night the twins had spent away from home. Gibbs would've thought Bailey would've been the one who had the problem but he didn't mind being called to pick either of them up. He rubbed his hand soothingly up and down Josie's back as they rode the elevator to the ground floor. She loosened her grip around his neck and let herself relax.

"Did you get a little bit scared, Baby?" he asked as they headed out to the parking lot.

"I just missed you," Josie said cuddling into Gibbs' chest.

"Did you have fun playing earlier?" Gibbs asked.

Josie nodded her head and let Gibbs get her into her booster seat. She'd had a long busy day and she was too tired to move. Gibbs got her home, rocked her to sleep then tucked her into bed. He kissed her cheek before heading back into his own bedroom. Jenny had just finished feeding Lizzy again. They laid down together to get some rest before it was time to get up again.

* * *

The following weekend Gibbs, Jenny and Jack took the kids on one last outing before Gibbs had to return to work. He'd been off for four weeks on paternity leave and loved every minute of it but it was almost time to return to NCIS. The mid-October weather was beautiful that year. The high temperatures of summer had given way to comfortable fall temps. Brightly colored leaves painted the trees and the ground. The rabbits, chipmunks and squirrels had come out to play before winter hit. The adults decided to take the kids to the park for a picnic.

Gibbs threw the football around with the twins while Jenny sat in the swing with Lizzy in her lap. Passing the football quickly turned into a game of keep away when Bailey grabbed the ball and took off running. Gibbs and Josie both started chasing him. Bailey was laughing wildly as Gibbs caught up with him, grabbed him and lifted him high in the air before laying him down on the ground. As soon as Gibbs was leaned over Josie jumped on top of him. Both kids loved to wrestle. Gibbs tickled the twins until they teamed up and started tickling him.

"Look at your silly Daddy and brother and sister," Jenny told Lizzy. Lizzy cooed back at Jenny even though she didn't have a clue what her mommy was saying. "Wait till you're old enough to act silly with them," she cooed before kissing Lizzy's nose. The baby squealed and swung her arms around happily.

"Is she getting hungry?" Gibbs asked after he'd broken away from the twins.

"I think so," Jenny said. "I bet it won't be long before Bailey and Josie get hungry too."

Gibbs grilled the chicken while Jenny kicked the soccer ball around with the twins and Jack fed Lizzy. Once the lunch was set out they gathered around the picnic table and ate. Lizzy was sleeping peacefully in her car seat after being fed and burped. When their bellies were full and lunch had been cleaned up, Gibbs and Jenny laid down with Bailey and Josie on the blanket they'd brought along and looked up at the clouds in the sky.

Bailey found clouds shaped like trains, cars and bugs while Josie's clouds looked like butterflies, flowers and puppies. Jenny used the shapes the kids picked out in the clouds and created crazy stories about them. Gibbs and the kids started calling out sillier objects just to see how Jenny would work them into the story. Bailey and Josie helped her tell the story and Gibbs and Jenny enjoyed listening. The twins had very active imaginations.

After their lunch had settled and they'd relaxed for a little while, Jenny took the kids over to the playground and pushed them on the swings and Gibbs sat down with his dad. He peeked under the blanket covering Lizzy's car seat to make sure she was still sleeping. With two siblings she'd quickly learned to sleep through all kinds of noises.

After a long and fun afternoon at the park they headed home. It was time to get dinner going, start getting the kids settled down and feed Lizzy again. Monday was right around the corner and not only did the kids have to return to school, Gibbs also had to return to work.


	17. Light at the End of the Tunnel

Jenny couldn't have been more thankful to have Jack around after Gibbs returned to work. She had no idea how hard fulltime moms worked until she actually took on that roll herself. Between taking care of Lizzy, the laundry, the cooking, the cleaning, shopping and all the other little things that were constantly coming up she barely got a moments rest. When Bailey and Josie arrived home from preschool the level of craziness was multiplied.

Jack was also finding himself with little downtime. His worries of boredom had just about turned to wishful thinking as the days went on but he wouldn't trade helping his son and daughter-in-law and spending every day with his grandchildren for the world. The priceless time spent with family and the kids' smiling faces beat a paycheck any day.

Gibbs had a difficult time going back to work. He didn't want to miss out on anything any of his kids were doing. Bailey and Josie were learning new things every day. Lizzy was only about a month old but Gibbs knew it wouldn't be long before she was rolling over, sitting up, pulling herself up, taking her first steps and saying her first words and he didn't want to miss out on any of it. He'd missed so much of Kelly's life. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

On a Tuesday afternoon in late October, Gibbs and Tony were on their way back to the Navy Yard after speaking with a witness about the case they were working. As Gibbs headed towards the city, he spotted a house for sale sign pointing into a developing neighborhood. He decided they had time for a detour and went to check it out. Tony was happy to be out of the office and taking a little break from work.

The house was in the final stages of being built but the construction crew was either on break or done for the day so Gibbs parked the car and he and Tony got out. Tony grabbed a flyer from the box attached to the for sale sign.

"Six bedrooms, five and a half baths," he read. "Looks nice, Boss."

Gibbs took the paper from Tony and glanced over it. It was a little more than they'd wanted to spend and a little bigger than they'd been looking at but it appeared to be a very nice house with a large yard in a great neighborhood in Falls Church.

"Can I help you?" a middle aged man called out as he approached them.

Gibbs introduced himself and Tony as they exchanged handshakes. The neighbor introduced himself as Tom Kipling.

"You know anything about this house?" Gibbs asked.

"The family that was having that built ended up moving to Arizona or New Mexico or somewhere in the southwest," Tom said. "It was just put on the market. You guys looking for a house?"

"I am," Gibbs said. "My family's outgrowing the house we're in now."

"Kids?" Tom asked. "I've got two boys. Jacob's fourteen and Seth's six."

"I've got four year old twins, Bailey and Josie and an almost two month old, Lizzy," Gibbs said. "This a good neighborhood for kids?"

"We love it here," Tom said.

He and Gibbs talked about the neighborhood and neighbors, the schools and the house. Tom had been in the house a few times as it was being built so he was able to give Gibbs some general details about the size of the rooms and the layout. Gibbs was impressed with everything he was seeing and hearing and was pleased to find a friendly, younger neighbor. His neighborhood was filled with older people. It would be nice to live near other kids for his kids to play with. He thanked Tom then he and Tony continued on their way.

On the way back, Gibbs called Jenny and told her about the house. The excitement in his voice as he talked about it ignited an excitement in her. Had they finally found the right house? She pulled it up on the internet and she and Jack read all the details. There were no pictures but the place sounded huge. Jenny called their realtor and set up a time to see the house. With Halloween the following day they agreed to meet up on Thursday during Gibbs' lunch break.

For the first time since they'd started house hunting, Jenny let herself get excited. She wanted that to be the house; a brand new home in Falls Church, large enough to accommodate their needs and a little extra room to grow. She had a good feeling about the house. She was ready to start packing.

* * *

Bailey and Josie were beyond excited on Wednesday. They'd had a Halloween party at daycare that morning and knew their daddy was getting out of work early to take them trick or treating. They also knew their aunts and uncles were coming over. Jack and Jenny weren't sure if it was all the treats they'd consumed at daycare or the excitement of trick or treating that night but they had an impossible time getting the kids to take a nap.

Gibbs arrived home earlier than he'd planned to find Jenny sound asleep in Bailey's bed and Jack snoring softly in the rocking chair. The twins were having a tea party with all their stuffed animals except for Lulu who was tucked under Jack's arm. Bailey was already wearing his costume, a Thing One costume complete with crazy blue hair. Josie had a matching Thing Two costume. It was one of the twins many nicknames. Abby knew how much they liked it so when she found the costumes she didn't hesitate to buy them.

"Daddy!" Josie said in a loud, happy whisper when she saw him standing in the doorway.

"Hi Baby Girl," Gibbs said quietly. "Did you put Mommy and Grandpa down for a nap?"

Josie looked over at Jack and Jenny and giggled. "Yeah," she said as Gibbs picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"How are you, Little Man?" he asked rubbing his hand over Bailey's blue wig.

"Good," Bailey said. "Is it time to go trick or treating now?"

"Not yet," Gibbs said. "Let's go downstairs and have a snack while Mommy and Grandpa finish their naps."

Gibbs got Lizzy out of her crib and took her downstairs with the twins. After changing her diaper, he put Lizzy in her bouncy seat so he could make the twins a snack.

"Can you guys help me?" he asked. "Can you two watch Lizzy while I make you a snack?"

"Yeah," Josie said her eyes lighting up. She loved helping take care of her baby sister.

"We bringed you a snack today, Daddy," Bailey said. "It's a cupcake from our party. Mommy and Grandpa already ate theirs."

"Thank you," Gibbs said. "I can't wait to eat it."

Gibbs made the twins cheese and crackers for snack then sat them down at the dining room table. He grabbed a bottle and sat with them to feed Lizzy. Bailey and Josie told him all about their Halloween party at daycare, from the games they played to the treats they won to the costumes the other kids were wearing.

When Lizzy was done with her bottle, Gibbs propped her on his shoulder and patted her back. The twins finished up their snack and took their plates into the kitchen. By the time they got back, Lizzy had been burped and Gibbs had spit-up all over the shoulder of his polo shirt. The baby had somehow managed to miss the burp cloth entirely. _At least it happened after work this time,_ he mused.

Gibbs decided to let the twins paint for awhile since they had some downtime before everybody showed up. Gibbs saw it as the perfect opportunity to let the kids be messy and get creative. He got out their watercolors and covered the table in newspaper. They each put on one of his old dress shirts to protect their clothes then he let them go at it while he held Lizzy.

Jenny woke in a panic when she realized she'd fallen asleep. She saw Jack asleep in the rocker but the twins were nowhere to be found. She breathed a sigh of relief when she stepped into the hall and heard Gibbs' voice downstairs. She checked the crib and realized he'd gotten Lizzy up then headed downstairs.

"Hi Momma," Gibbs said as she leaned over and kissed him. "Did you have a good nap?"

Jenny was thankful he wasn't upset or judgmental. Her biggest fear was being a bad parent. "I can't believe I fell asleep," she said. "Something horrible could've happened."

"Relax, you're exhausted," Gibbs said. "You had the baby monitor in there with you. Bailey and Josie were just having a tea party while you and Grandpa slept. Everybody's fine."

"Look at my picture, Mommy!" Bailey said proudly. "It's us. There's you and Daddy and there is Josie and Grandpa and me and Lizzy."

"That's very good, Sweetheart," Jenny praised. "You're a fantastic artist. We'll have to put that on the fridge with the others. Josie, what are you painting?"

"I made a picture of Lizzy," Josie said. "She is taking a bath with my rubber ducky."

"You're doing such a good job, Honey," Jenny said. "I love it. Daddy, what are you painting?"

"Just a boat," Gibbs said.

"Well, it's a very good boat," Jenny said as she rubbed his shoulders. "I think it might even be good enough to go on the refrigerator. What do you guys think?"

"Yeah!" Bailey and Josie cheered together.

"Thank you. I'm glad you guys think it's refrigerator worthy," Gibbs said with a smirk. "Abby and Ziva will be here soon. They want to make popcorn balls with the twins."

"That sounds like fun," Jenny said. "What about the boys?"

"They were going to the store to pick up some tricks to give out along with the treats," Gibbs said, "and don't ask me what that means because I don't know. I'm sure they'll be over after that."

"Welcome home, Son," Jack said appearing in the dining room. "I thought you two were supposed to be napping."

Both twins giggled as they looked up at their grandpa. "Daddy comed home," Bailey told him.

"He said we could get up," Josie added.

Jenny smiled as she patted Jack's arm. "Do you want some coffee, Jack?"

"Please," Jack said taking a seat at the table.

"Jethro?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, thanks Baby," Gibbs said.

Abby and Ziva showed up already dressed in their costumes. Abby had chosen to go as Tinkerbell to match Tony's Peter Pan. Her costume came complete with wings and a wand. Ziva had originally tried to get out of dressing up. She hadn't played dress up since she was a young girl and felt ridiculous but Abby had gone with her and helped her pick out a costume. She was dressed as Xena and her costume came complete with a large plastic sword. She still felt a little silly but had to admit it was kind of fun dressing up as a warrior princess.

Tim was the only one taking a little flack for his costume. He'd searched the stores high and low and come out empty handed so he'd chosen to go with his snow elf costume from a few years back. The year he'd bought it to wear to a costume party he'd ended up having to work so in his mind it was still new. Gibbs was the only other one dressing up, although no one counted it as dressing up except for him. He was wearing a Cat in the Hat hat to match the twins' costumes. Abby had done her best to get him in a whole Cat in the Hat costume but they'd ended up compromising with just the hat.

Jenny joined the girls and the twins in the kitchen to make popcorn balls while Gibbs and Jack took Lizzy for a short walk around the neighborhood. It was a beautiful, day in late October and it was nice to get some fresh air.

Jenny was just about as excited to spend time with Ziva and Abby as the twins were. As much fun as she was having in her new role as mother, she missed getting to spend time with Gibbs' team in a daily basis, or as she now referred to them, her extended family. She still saw them often but when she did she was usually one step away from crazy town. It felt great to do something normal with them—even if they were dressed like Xena and Tinkerbell.

The group had a blast goofing around in the kitchen while they made popcorn balls and snacked on the ingredients. Gibbs and Jack spent the afternoon playing with Lizzy. She was starting to gurgle and coo more as well as smile and laugh. She could hold her head up for short periods and follow objects with her eyes. They were always thrilled with every one of her accomplishments.

Gibbs loved to hold her hands and feet while he counted her fingers and toes. He never got tired of running his hand over her soft red hair and touching her tiny nose and lips. She was their miracle and he would've been content to sit and look at her all day long. She was part of him and part of his lover, she was their daughter.

A telling look on the infant's face followed by a foul odor told him it was time for a diaper change. He ran into Tony and Tim on his way to the stairs.

"Hey boys," he said. "I think the others are just finishing up in the kitchen."

"Where ya going, Boss?" Tony asked. "Can I see my little Lizzy?"

Gibbs smirked and held the infant out towards Tony.

"Whoa!" Tony said. "Maybe I'll wait till after a diaper change."

Gibbs nodded and winked at Tony before continuing upstairs with Lizzy.

The girls got the mess in the kitchen cleaned up then moved into the living room where the guys were. After getting Lizzy changed, Gibbs retrieved a bottle for her and sat down next to Jenny.

"Do you mind if I feed her?" Ziva asked.

"Sure," Gibbs said. He didn't mind letting the team help out. He wanted all his kids to know their aunts and uncles and have close relationships with them. He handed Lizzy to Ziva then sat back down next to Jenny.

"Jethro, if you'll make dinner then I'll get the kids ready for trick or treating," Jenny said.

"I need to get ready for trick or treating too," Gibbs said. "I've got to get my costume on."

"You mean your hat?" Jenny asked with a laugh. "Don't worry, Honey, I'll help you with your costume too."

"Well, if you're gonna help me with my costume then I guess I can manage dinner," Gibbs said as he winked at her.

Jenny laughed as she shook her head at him. Being a family man had definitely changed him. "There are brats in the fridge and to go with them there's French fries in the freezer or mac and cheese in the cupboard or we can just have potato chips. It's up to you."

"I got it covered," Gibbs said as he rose from the couch. He leaned down and kissed Jenny then headed into the kitchen.

After dinner it was finally time to go trick or treating. Gibbs and Jenny took the twins around a couple blocks, loving the smiles on their faces and enjoying their excitement. By the time they made it back to the house Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby were practically bouncing off the walls. Passing out candy was fun but nowhere near as much fun as knocking on doors and collecting it. The twins took a break long enough to eat a piece of their candy and share some with everybody then they were off with their aunt and uncles leaving Dad, Mom and Grandpa to take care of Lizzy and pass out candy to the other trick or treaters.

Gibbs, Jenny and Jack spent the evening passing out candy and playing with Lizzy. It was their first Halloween together with the kids and like all the other holidays they'd celebrated together, they were finding it much more special with children around. The last of the trick or treaters to ring the doorbell were Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby returning with the twins. Gibbs passed out the last of their candy, adding to the group's already overflowing bags.

"What are we going to do with all this candy?" Gibbs asked taking stock of the twins' bags as they made their way into the dining room.

"Eat it!" Bailey and Josie both said at once.

"Can we have some now?" Josie asked. "Pease Daddy?"

"You can both pick out three pieces to eat," Gibbs said.

The twins sorted through every piece of candy in their bags and carefully made their selections. After they'd had their snacks they counted, sorted, traded and shared their candy.

"Can I give Lizzy a piece of candy?" Bailey asked.

"No Sweetie," Jenny said. "That's very thoughtful of you but Lizzy can't eat candy yet. She doesn't have any teeth. Do you want to help me feed her while Daddy gives Josie a bath?"

"Yeah," Bailey said moving over to sit next to her. "Then that means I don't have to take a bath?" he asked.

"Nice try," Gibbs said with a laugh.

Jenny got Bailey situated in the corner of the couch with a pillow in his lap to help him support the baby. She got a bottle ready then laid the infant in her son's lap, sat down next to them and got everything situated then supervised the feeding.

The team said goodnight and Gibbs saw them out before going upstairs with Josie. While he filled the tub and added the bubbles, Josie picked out which bath toys she wanted to play with. It was clear after being on a sugar high all day it wasn't going to be easy to get either of the twins to sleep. Gibbs hoped the calming bath lotions and the fact that they hadn't had a nap would help.

"Daddy, when bath time is over can I have another piece of candy?" Josie asked.

"I think you've had enough candy, Baby Girl," Gibbs said.

"But I like it," Josie said.

"I'm sure you do," Gibbs said, "but if you eat too much you'll get sick. It'll still be there tomorrow. I promise."

"Will you put some in my lunch so I can eat it at school?" Josie asked.

"Sure Sweet Pea," Gibbs said.

Gibbs helped Josie get the shampoo rinsed out of her hair then supervised the rest of her bath. Both twins were gaining independence and could almost bathe themselves but Gibbs and Jenny hadn't yet left them alone in a tub full of water. Accidents happened too quickly and they would do anything to protect their children. It also provided some nice one on one time.

After bathing and playing for a little while it was Bailey's turn to take a bath. Lizzy was fed, burped and had her pajamas on. Grandpa was rocking her to sleep so Gibbs worked on getting Josie to sleep while Jenny gave Bailey a bath. The little boy was in there long enough to get himself cleaned up then was quickly out. When they walked back into the bedroom, Gibbs had just gotten Josie to sleep.

"Mommy"

Jenny put her finger in front of her lips to quiet him.

"Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?" Bailey continued in a whisper.

"We're not going to bed yet, Buddy," Jenny said, "but I will lie down with you until you fall asleep."

"Okay," Bailey said.

Jenny got Bailey to sleep then returned to the living room with Gibbs and Jack. Their conversation revolved around the house they were going to look at the following day. They decided they were willing to up the amount they were willing to spend but the seller would still have to come down some. After talking for awhile the sleepy but happy group headed off to bed.

* * *

Gibbs and Jenny usually didn't take the twins along to look at potential houses mainly because they usually visited several houses at a time and didn't want the kids to get bored but they decided to take them along to see this house. They were only looking at one house and everybody had a good feeling about it. Jenny, Jack and Lizzy headed to Falls Church in the SUV and Gibbs picked the twins up from daycare on his lunch break then went to meet them over there.

There was a team of people working on laying the sod and doing some landscaping in the yard but no one was working inside the house. The only thing left to do before the inside of the house was completed was lay the carpet which the realtor told them was scheduled for the following day. After telling them a little about it, she let them look around the house.

The house had a decent sized front porch and an even larger back porch. The first floor had two bedrooms, one with an attached bathroom, the laundry room, an office, a large family room with a wood burning fireplace, kitchen with a bar and a good sized pantry and a big, open dining room along with another one and a half bathrooms.

Upstairs was the master suite with a large walk-in closet, private bathroom, sitting area complete with an electric fireplace and access to a private balcony. There were three other bedrooms all with nice sized closets and a lot of windows and two full bathrooms. The basement had a separate room for the water heater and the heating and cooling systems. Other than that it was large and open. There was plenty of room for a workshop, furniture building and even another boat if Gibbs chose to build one.

The colors were all neutral earth tones, from the paint to the trim to the carpet that would be added the following day. The kitchen and dining room had hardwood floors. The kitchen had more than enough room, the house had plenty of storage, a lot of windows and great lighting. Gibbs walked through the house twice inspecting everything.

The yard was big enough they'd need a riding lawn mower and was already fenced in. There were trees for shade, room to put the kids' jungle gym, a garden, an area for grilling and sitting on the covered patio and more than enough space if Jack was still interested in getting a dog.

Gibbs, Jenny and Jack were all in love. If they could get the house for a decent price, it would be perfect. Their loan had already been preapproved. They knew how much they could spend and how much they were willing to spend. They worked out what they thought was a reasonable offer and a down payment with their realtor so the woman could relay it to the seller. By the time they left the house things were out of their hands.

Jenny and Jack left with all three kids and Gibbs returned to work happy. He loved the house and had a really good feeling about getting it. He was sure he'd be able to give his wife her dream of getting in before Christmas, maybe even before Thanksgiving since they could move in as soon as all the papers were signed and not have to wait the normal thirty days for the previous occupants to move out. Life was good and things just kept getting better.


	18. Blessed

A late Thanksgiving that year made it possible for the Gibbs family to be in their new house in time for the holiday. The entire team, including Abby, Ducky and Jimmy had taken all of Thanksgiving week off to help them get moved. Gibbs knew he wouldn't have been able to do it without their help. As a thank you they were hosting Thanksgiving at their new house. They were still working on unpacking and getting organized but they were confident they could pull off a Thanksgiving feast.

Gibbs and Jenny both got up with Lizzy on Thanksgiving morning. Gibbs changed her diaper and fed her while Jenny got the ham and the turkey in the double oven. They were going to have enough food to feed an army. Once the meat was in the oven and Lizzy was burped, Jenny took the infant from Gibbs and sat down in his lap.

"This is the best Thanksgiving ever," she said. She was so happy to be in their new house and have some room to spread out.

"You're right," Gibbs said, "it is." He kissed Jenny then Lizzy as he held them.

They weren't sitting for very long when Josie made her way downstairs and into the living room. She crawled into Gibbs' lap with her mom and baby sister. Jenny leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning Sweet Pea," Gibbs said before kissing her.

"Good morning Daddy," Josie said.

"I think Daddy needs a bigger lap," Gibbs said rubbing the toddler's back. "Do you have a good morning kiss for us?"

Josie smiled and gave each member of her family a kiss. "Can we have breakfast now?"

"Sure Honey," Jenny said. "Maybe Daddy can cut up some fruit for you while I get the coffee cake going."

"You're making us coffee cake?" Gibbs asked happily.

"I am," Jenny said with a smile. She put Lizzy in her bouncer then headed for the kitchen. Coffee cake had been a tradition for Thanksgiving breakfast when she was growing up and she wanted to share it with her new family.

Gibbs kept an eye on Josie and Lizzy while he cut up some fruit to tide everybody over until the bread was done.

Jack woke to the smells of coffee cake filling his room. He'd gotten the downstairs bedroom with the private bathroom. It was off by itself in one corner of the house which gave him some much appreciated privacy. His room had a door leading out to the back porch and he didn't have to walk up and down the stairs to get there. The room had the smallest closet in the house but he couldn't have been happier. The other downstairs bedroom was being turned into a playroom for the kids.

After he got himself up, Jack headed out to the living room with the others. Josie was attempting to teach Lizzy the alphabet using her little wooden blocks and Lizzy was watching and gurgling as she waved her arms and kicked her legs excitedly. She didn't have a clue what her big sister was saying but she knew she was talking to her and the blocks had all kinds of fun colors.

"Morning Jack," Jenny said. "I've got some coffee cake in the oven. It should be done in about five minutes."

"I was wondering what I was smelling," Jack said as he took a seat in the recliner. "It smells fantastic. I can't wait."

"There's some coffee in there whenever you're ready for it," Gibbs said.

"I'm ready now," Jack said standing again. He headed into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee then went out front to retrieve the newspaper. When he opened the front door he saw Abby pulling into the driveway. He waited for her to get out then they went back inside together.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Gibbs said standing and pulling Abby into a hug. "Mornin' Kiddo, happy Thanksgiving." He kissed the top of her head as she hugged him back.

"Good morning everybody," Abby said. "I came early so I could watch the parade with you guys."

"I know the twins will like that especially," Jenny said. "Jethro, do you want to get Bailey up while I get the bread out of the oven or do you think we should let him sleep?"

"I'll get him up," Gibbs said. "Who knows how long he'll sleep if we let him."

The twins each had their own bedroom in their new house and they were well on their way to making the space their own. The rooms were slightly bigger than their bedrooms at the old house and they enjoyed having their own space again. After being crammed together for the past three months, it was nice for everybody to have some room to stretch out.

Gibbs picked Bailey up from his bed and hugged him close while he kissed his cheek. "Good morning Buddy," he said softly.

Bailey yawned and nestled into his daddy's neck. He was thrilled to have cuddle time with Gibbs. It was going to be a good day. Gibbs carried him back downstairs and sat down on the couch with him. Bailey buried his face in Gibbs' chest while everybody ate breakfast.

"This is delicious, Jenny," Jack complimented.

"It is really good, Babe," Gibbs said.

"It must be if you're actually eating breakfast," Jenny teased. "You always skip breakfast."

"Usually don't have time," Gibbs said.

Ducky showed up not long after breakfast was over and Ziva not long after that, both to help with the cooking. Tony, Tim and Jimmy arrived to watch the parade and the football pregame. Cooking turned out to be a little bit of a scavenger hunt. Jenny and Ziva ended up taking a few boxes labeled 'kitchen' into the living room for the guys to search through.

"Okay, we need a large-ish mixing bowl, as many serving spoons as you guys can find, there should be one more pie pan somewhere in one of those boxes and then whatever you want to carve the turkey and the ham with," Jenny said. "Thanks Babe."

"Anything we can do to help," Gibbs said opening up one of the boxes.

After the guys found everything the cooks needed, they started bringing in more boxes from the garage to go through while they watched TV and talked. Bailey and Josie helped by unpacking their toys in the playroom. Tony walked by on the way to the garage to grab another box and peeked his head in the room to find a massive mess and the twins sitting in the middle playing.

"This looks like fun!" he said. "Can I play?"

"Yeah!" Josie said.

Gibbs was in the living room wondering what happened to his senior field agent and why he hadn't returned with another box for them to go through. "DiNozzo must've gotten lost on the way to the garage," he said. All the boxes were being stored in the box and they were bringing them in a few at a time to unpack.

"Oh, I'll go check on him," Jimmy said with a smile.

Jimmy found Tony and the twins knee deep in the middle of all the toys. He peeked back into the hallway to see if anyone was looking then joined the group in the playroom.

Not long after the second person disappeared, Gibbs decided to go investigate himself. He pushed the door to the playroom open slightly to find it looking like a war zone. Bailey and Tony were dressed in his old uniforms and Jimmy and Josie had buckets on their heads acting as helmets. There were army men set up amidst the mess and the group was using cannons from the castle play set and the pirate ship to bomb them. They were so involved in their game that they didn't even notice Gibbs standing there watching until a stray cannonball went flying in his direction.

"Are you guys having fun?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, hi Boss," Tony said. "Guess we kind of got distracted."

"I see that," Gibbs said. "Looks like I need to build some shelves in here." He looked around the room once more before smiling at the group and heading back towards the living room.

"Wait," Jimmy said obviously confused, "what just happened?"

"What do you mean?" Tony asked loading a cannonball and shooting it at Jimmy's bucket helmet.

"I was expecting a head slap or a scolding or something," Jimmy said.

"Nah, Gibbs is a harda—" Tony paused when he remember the twins were in the room, "uh, hard-butt at work but he's that way for a reason."

"Which is?" Jimmy asked. Gibbs was a mystery that he'd spent years trying to understand.

"To keep us safe," Tony said, "make sure we're on top of our game. He's different off the clock. He really is the best dad ever." He paused and looked at the young autopsy assistant. The conversation was getting a little too serious for him. He laid down on the floor and rolled through the pile of toys, knocking down every single army man in his path but also getting poked, prodded and stabbed.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" he yelled. "Man down! Man down! I need a medic. Injury! Injury!" He had no choice but to roll to safety as the group watched. The twins couldn't help but giggle. Even when he was in pain their Uncle Tony was funny. Once he rolled to safety he pulled up his shirt to assess the damage.

"Yeah, you're bleeding, Tony," Jimmy said looking over the man's back. "Looks like you have a good sized scratch on your back."

"Oh no," Tony said trying to arch his neck far enough around he could see the damage. "Am I gonna have a scar?"

"I don't know," Jimmy said, "but you know what they say about scars—chicks dig 'em!"

"Oh yeah," Tony said perking right up. "At least it's not on my face this time."

Tony headed out to the kitchen in search of a band-aid. He knew he might be hard pressed to find one considering they were still living out of boxes but he didn't want to get blood all over the back of his shirt.

"My, my, my, what happened to you?" Ducky asked inspecting the scratch.

"I was delivering turkey to the homeless when some street thug jumped me," Tony said as if that were really what happened.

Ducky gave him a disapproving look and Tony smiled brightly back at him. "Just hold your shirt up out of the way while we find the band-aids," the medical examiner said shaking his head.

With three little kids around, band-aids were one of the first things that had been unpacked. Jenny headed upstairs to the bathroom where they kept them while Ducky took over with the homemade stuffing. While she patched Tony up, Jimmy helped the twins get their toy room cleaned up. Everything was put into the correct tubs and lined up neatly against the wall.

While lunch was being finished up, Abby showed the twins how to trace their hands and turn them into turkeys. Tim and Jimmy joined in the fun while Tony played with Lizzy.

Lunch was ready early that afternoon. Everyone got involved setting the table then they all gathered around to eat. Gibbs carved the meat, dishes were passed and plates were filled. With an endless amount of food all of them ate too much. They couldn't help it, the food was delicious.

The dishwasher made cleanup much quicker and easier. Once lunch was cleaned up, Jenny took Lizzy upstairs to feed her and put her down for a nap. By the time she got back downstairs, Bailey was lying on top of Gibbs on the couch, both of them sound asleep and Tony was sleeping in the recliner with the TV remote in his hand. Abby, Tim, Jimmy and Ducky were playing a game with Josie.

"Where's Jack?" Jenny asked.

"I think he went to his room to lie down," Abby said.

"What are we playing?" Jenny asked.

"Candy Land," Josie answered.

"Fun," Jenny said. "Can I play?"

"Yeah, you can be this person" Josie said passing her one of the unused characters.

The afternoon was spent napping, playing, watching football, unpacking boxes and snacking while they enjoyed each other's company. The twins had a blast playing with their aunts and uncles and baby Lizzy was passed from person to person and was happy with each of them. After a light dinner, the team headed home so Gibbs and Jenny could start settling the kids down.

"What are we gonna do now, Daddy?" Josie asked.

"I think it's bath time, Sweet Pea," Gibbs said. "Can you guys go upstairs and get your bath toys ready and we'll be up in a minute?"

Gibbs and Jenny watched the twins go upstairs but had a hard time finding the motivation to get off the couch. It had been a long day with an early start.

"How long do you give them before they're running around down here naked?" Jenny asked.

"About two minutes," Gibbs said with a laugh.

Jenny laughed in agreement but still wasn't ready to move. "I think today went well," she said.

"Oh yeah," Gibbs said holding Lizzy's hand while she rested peacefully in his lap, "I do too. They're an easy group to please, especially when there's food involved."

"I don't know what we'd do without them," Jenny said.

"Daddy, we are naked and ready for our bath!" Josie screamed from the top of the stairs.

"Sounds like the twins are waiting," Jack said coming in from the kitchen. "Give me my granddaughter; it's time for some quality time with Grandpa."

Gibbs handed Lizzy to Jack then followed Jenny upstairs. It had been a real blessing having his dad there. The kids having their grandpa around to share important events in their lives was invaluable and he couldn't have been happier with how well his dad was doing. It was a big improvement from the depressed man he'd found in Stillwater a few months prior.

Unlike Josie who was waiting anxiously at the top of the stairs, Bailey had gotten his train set out to play with. Instead of debating with him, Gibbs scooped him up and whisked him off to the bathroom. He got him washed up quickly with little resistance. The four year old was tired after a long day. Once he was clean, Gibbs got him out, wrapped him in his towel and carried him down the hall to the bathroom Jenny was bathing Josie in. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of him.

"I'm no expert in these things, Mommy, but I think you used too much bubble bath," he said.

"Don't start," Jenny said giving him a somewhat annoyed smile. "Josie put the bubble bath in before I got up here."

"I helped, Daddy!" Josie said with a proud smile.

"I see that, Sweet Pea," Gibbs said. "Did you have anything planned for their snack tonight, Jen?"

"I told them they could have some pumpkin pie after their baths," Jenny said.

"Okay," Gibbs said, "you two have fun."

"Wait, pie?" Josie asked quickly forgetting around her rubber ducky. "I want to come out now."

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked. "It's okay if you want to play longer. You can have your pie whenever you get out."

"That's okay," Josie said. "I want pie now."

"Two pieces of pie coming up," Gibbs said.

"We'll see you downstairs," Jenny said.

After snack time and story time, Gibbs and Jenny put the twins to bed. Jenny breastfed Lizzy while Gibbs sat next to her and watched then they changed her diaper and put her pajamas on her.

"Do you want to rock her or put her in her crib, Daddy?" Jenny asked. They often put her in her crib so she'd learn to soothe herself to sleep but Gibbs loved the quiet cuddle time, sitting in the dark, rocking her while he sang lullabies. It was a way for him to spend a little more time with her after working all day.

"I'm gonna sit with her for a couple minutes," Gibbs said.

Jenny smiled and headed downstairs and she and Jack enjoyed some pumpkin pie while they talked about decorating the house for Christmas. Jack was thrilled. His son didn't usually decorate. It would be kind of like old times. They decided they wanted to start the tradition of baking sugar cookies and decorating them with the kids. They'd even make enough to take along to the hospital with all the toys Gibbs and Jack took each year.

Gibbs came down and stole a bite of Jenny's pie. She swatted at him playfully but she'd known what was going to happen and cut herself a bigger piece in anticipation. After sharing a kiss she passed him the plate to finish off. Gibbs added his ideas about the Christmas decorations then the conversation shifted to how much fun the day had been despite the house still being in disarray. The group toasted their coffee to their new beginning then headed off to their rooms for some quiet time before bed.


	19. All Is Calm... All Is Bright...

Toys had been delivered to the children's hospital along with the treats the kids had helped bake. The toys for the twins had been put together, wrapped and were waiting under the tree. The twins were finally asleep. The baby was fed and sleeping and Gibbs and Jenny were finally lying down. Christmas Eve was a big night when you had little ones. They cuddled up together and got comfortable, happy to finally be in bed, when Gibbs realized something.

"Santa forgot to eat his cookies," he sighed.

"Do you want me to go?" Jenny offered.

"Nah, I'll do it," Gibbs said. "Be right back."

Jenny grabbed his butt as he rolled out of bed. "Hurry back," she said seductively, "I'll be lonely all by myself."

Gibbs smirked at her then realized she was serious. He hurried downstairs to get rid of the cookies then hurried back upstairs. He suddenly wasn't feeling very tired anymore.

* * *

Bailey and Josie pounced on Gibbs and Jenny bright and early Christmas morning. It was still pitch black outside and neither Gibbs nor Jenny were ready to get up. Gibbs pretended he was still asleep but it soon became clear he wasn't fooling anybody.

Josie giggled as she looked at her daddy. "Daddy?" she said pulling his eyelids open. "Daddy, are you in there?"

"Daddy's still asleep," Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Then how come you're talking to me?" Josie asked.

"Come on, Daddy," Bailey said. "I heard Santa's reindeers on the ceiling last night!"

"Come on, Daddy," Jenny said. "If I have to get up, you have to get up."

"I'm up," Gibbs said after a deep breath. He kissed each member of his family then rolled out of bed.

Jack was already awake and had a pot of coffee brewed by the time Gibbs and Jenny got Lizzy up and made it downstairs with the kids. Christmas was his favorite time of year and now that he had his family to celebrate with, he loved it even more. There was something magic about celebrating holidays with children.

Gibbs made himself a cup of coffee and Jenny started breastfeeding while Jack helped the twins distribute the presents. Both kids were getting very good at their alphabet and sounding the letters out. By looking at the first letter on the name tags, they knew which presents went to which person.

It didn't take long for the neatly wrapped packages to be stripped of the brightly colored ribbons and paper. Clothes went into one pile for Mom and Dad to take care of and toys went into another. Gibbs and Jenny helped Lizzy open her presents but she seemed to be far more interested in the bright paper that made fun, crinkly noises and colorful ribbon that bounced and danced as Daddy and Mommy held it out in front of her.

"You're supposed to play with the toy, Daddy," Josie informed Gibbs as he crinkled the paper for Lizzy who was propped up in his lap.

"Lizzy likes the bright colors and fun noises," Gibbs explained.

"This rattle has bright colors and fun noises," Josie reasoned. She shook the rattle and Lizzy refocused her attention on the new object being waved in front of her. "She likes it, Daddy!" Josie said happily.

"It's snowing! It's snowing!" Bailey yelled jumping up and down and pointing out the back patio door. "Daddy, Mommy, Grandpa, look!"

"Looks like we might have a white Christmas after all," Jack said watching the big flakes float slowly to the ground. They hadn't had much snow yet that winter which they were thankful for a month earlier when they'd moved but the kids were starting to miss it.

"It's beautiful," Jenny said. "I love freshly fallen snow."

"You know what this means?" Gibbs asked happily. Jenny and Jack both looked at him. "I can build a fire later."

"I think you're a borderline pyromaniac," Jenny teased brushing her fingers over the back of his neck.

"Nah," Gibbs said with a smile, "it just reminds me of my childhood—of Stillwater." Gibbs rarely talked about his childhood so he had Jenny's undivided attention while the kids played. "The heating bill could get pretty expensive so Dad would build a big fire with the most fragrant wood," he said pausing to smell the air as he remembered. "We would gather around and he'd tell stories while we roasted hot dogs for dinner or marshmallows to snack on."

Jack smiled at the memory. He was truly touched at his son's story. He had no idea it had made that much of an impression on him. "That was before your mother died," he said.

"Yeah," Gibbs said as his smile faded. "You still built the fires after that, but it was different."

"Everything was different after we lost her," Jack said. They all sat quietly for a moment, no one knowing what to say. "We still have the good memories though."

Bailey sailed the handcrafted pirate ship Gibbs had made him by the adults and launched a couple cannonballs at them. "Bang! Bang!"

"Careful of Lizzy, Sweetheart," Jenny said.

"Sorry!" Bailey called out as he made his escape.

Josie was busy making breakfast on the wooden stove Gibbs had built for her and using the plastic food Santa had left. She delivered a muffin and a banana to Jenny, a steak to Gibbs and Jack got bacon, eggs and toast. After eating the meal Josie gave them, Gibbs and Jack headed to the kitchen to make something a little more filling.

* * *

The morning was spent playing with the kids, enjoying all the toys Santa brought them. Lizzy was spending a little more time awake as she got older and taking even more interest in her surroundings. She cooed back when she was talked to and was starting to hold onto things in her tiny fist. She loved holding fingers especially but the rattle Josie had given her was also doing a good job entertaining her.

The adults took naptime to rest and regroup. The team was coming over for Christmas dinner and things were sure to get wild. Jack laid down in his room for a short nap while Gibbs and Jenny relaxed in the living room. Gibbs was stretched out on the floor watching a football game so Jenny laid down with her head on his stomach, wanting a little attention.

"Who's winning?" she asked.

"The other team," Gibbs answered as he flipped the TV off.

"You can watch your game," Jenny said. "I just wanted to be close."

"I'd rather love on you," Gibbs said. "Come up here." He patted his chest and Jenny twisted around to lay next to him, resting her head on his chest. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

They talked about what they needed to do for later which actually wasn't much. Ziva was baking a ham, Ducky and Abby were making a traditional Christmas pudding which both were excited about. Ducky hadn't made one since his mother's health started getting bad and Abby loved traditions. Tony was making mashed potatoes and Tim was bringing a vegetable. Gibbs and Jenny were providing the wine and they'd bought stuff for a vegetable tray and a meat and cheese tray. Jimmy was off with Breena's family. He'd be missed but they knew they had to share him now.

* * *

Ducky and Abby were the first ones to ring the doorbell that afternoon. They walked right in instead of waiting for someone to come to the door. Abby put their dessert on the counter next to where Gibbs was cutting up veggies as well as snacking on them. She snatched some red pepper and leaned in to kiss his cheek before she ate it.

"Merry Christmas Abby," Gibbs said giving her a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Gibbs," Abby said.

Tony was the next one to arrive. Nobody questioned him as he walked through the living room carrying a bag of potatoes but he definitely got some strange looks. He nodded at Gibbs as he walked into the kitchen. Gibbs could see he was frazzled and just smiled. Cooking wasn't exactly Tony's favorite thing to do.

Bailey stormed into the kitchen with his hands on his hips and a stern look on his face. "Hey, you didn't say hi to me!" he told Tony, clearly offended.

"Hi to you," Tony said rubbing Bailey's head. "I didn't see you, Munchkin."

"I was playing in the playroom," Bailey said softening his tone. "What are you doing?"

"I gotta make these mashed potatoes before Ziva gets here and makes fun of me for not knowing what I'm doing," Tony explained.

"Want me to help you?" Bailey offered.

"Yes please," Tony said. "You know how to make mashed potatoes, right?"

"Uh, hold on," Bailey said. He hurried to the dining room and pushed a chair into the kitchen so he could see. He picked up a potato and examined it closely before doing the only thing that made sense to him. "I think we could just bang 'em on the counter till they're all mashed!" he said as he pounded the potato.

"Whoa there, Junior," Tony said snatching the potato out of his hand. "I think we gotta cook those first."

"What do you put in mashed potatoes, Bailey?" Gibbs asked, curious about his answer.

"Potatoes?" Bailey said, a little unsure of his answer.

"Yep and what else?" Gibbs asked handing Bailey a slice of cucumber.

"Um… I don't know. I'm not the cook! I will go ask Mommy. She'll know." He hopped down off the chair and hurried into the living room. "Mommy, Daddy doesn't know what goes in mashed potatoes. He wants me to ask you."

"After you cook them and drain them you put salt and pepper, butter and milk and a little cream cheese to make them rich and creamy," Jenny answered.

Bailey raced back into the kitchen before he forgot. "Salt and pepper and milk and cream and butter and cheese to make them… uh… rich and expensive."

"Perfect!" Tony said wasting no time peeling the potatoes. "Can I borrow all that stuff, Boss?"

"You can use anything you'd like," Gibbs answered. "Make yourself at home."

Tony put a pot in the sink for Bailey to fill with water while he chopped the potatoes up entirely too fast.

"Slow down, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "You're gonna lose a finger."

Josie wandered into the kitchen and over to where Tony was standing. She tugged on his pants to get his attention. "You can use some of my potatoes if you want," she said offering him her plastic potatoes.

"Thanks Munchkin," Tony said taking the potatoes from her. As he looked at the realistic looking plastic lump, he got an idea. "Josie, Sweetheart, can I borrow these for a little while?"

"Yeah," Josie said, "I'm playing with Lizzy so you can play with them for as long as you want."

"Thanks Baby Doll," Tony said, snickering as he hid them in the microwave.

"What are you up to over there, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"You don't wanna know, Boss," Tony answered.

"Bailey, keep an eye on him for me," Gibbs said even though he knew it was in vain. Bailey usually ended up being his partner in crime rather than keeping him out of trouble.

Tim and Ziva arrived and dinner was put together. After the table was set everybody snacked on the veggies and meat and cheese Gibbs had cut up while Tony and Bailey finished up the mashed potatoes. Tony peeked around to make sure nobody was watching then pulled Josie's plastic mashed potatoes out of the microwave.

"We're gonna play a trick on Ziva," he whispered to Bailey as he traded the toy plate for a glass saucer. "Come with me," he said, grabbing a spoon and heading for the living room. "Ziva, will you do me a favor and make sure these taste okay?" he asked. "They taste fine to me but I want to double check and since you're the master of cooking in this group I thought I'd ask you."

"What did you do to them?" Ziva asked eyeing Tony suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Tony said as if he were offended. "Bailey's my witness."

"I don't know if I should believe you two," Ziva said as she appraised them. She reached for the plate and the plastic potatoes slid off onto her lap. She panicked before realizing they were fake. "Idiot!" she said throwing the potatoes at Tony as he and Bailey retreated to the kitchen laughing.

Tony and Bailey high fived each other once they made it back to the kitchen. Tony gave the potatoes one last stir then grabbed a spoon and tasted them. "Mmm," he hummed.

"I wanna try!" Bailey said. "I'm starved."

"Well, we can't have you starved," Tony said as he scooped another mouthful onto the spoon for Bailey. "What do you think?" he asked after the little boy tried them.

"Yummy! I need some more."

"We can have some more with dinner," Tony said. "It's time to eat!"

Dinner was simple but delicious. Ziva had cooked the ham with pineapple and mandarin oranges enhancing its flavor. Tony accidentally put a little too much cream cheese in the potatoes which made them very rich and creamy and filled with far too many calories. Most of the group was leery of the brussel sprouts Tim brought but even those turned out to be good after being sautéed in butter with some bacon. The Christmas pudding Ducky and Abby brought finished off the meal quite nicely.

Everyone got their fill then worked together and quickly got the kitchen cleaned up. The adults sat around the living room talking and laughing while they watched the kids play and took turns holding Lizzy.

"I have a brilliant idea!" Abby said happily. "Let's play charades. Everybody can play. It'll be fun."

"I'm in," Tony said without hesitation.

The whole group agreed to play, including the twins. Tony ended up on a team with Abby, Bailey, Ducky and Jack leaving Gibbs, Jenny, Josie, Tim and Ziva on the other team. They used the cards from the Pictionary game as prompts and got started. It wasn't long before the quiet conversation turned to wild excitement.

After several rounds, the scores were tied. Bailey went against Ziva in a tiebreaker. Gibbs took his son into the kitchen to read his prompt to him then they headed back out to play. After a close final round, Bailey's team ended up winning. Tony lifted the little boy up on his shoulders and they did a victory dance.

"You guys didn't know it but Bailey was our secret weapon," Tony said. "This kid's got skills."

"We're winning next time," Josie shot back.

"You guys just got lucky this time," Ziva teased as she held Josie.

After the excitement from the game died down, Jenny and Ziva made everyone some hot chocolate. The guys had some more of Ducky and Abby's Christmas pudding while they talked and played and enjoyed being with loved ones. It had been just about a year since Bailey and Josie had come into their lives and Gibbs had proposed to Jenny. For Tony, Tim, Ziva, Abby and the twins, Daddy and Mommy getting together was perfect and natural in every way. For Gibbs and Jenny, they finally had the family they'd always wanted. Life was perfect.

**The End**


End file.
